A Fairy's New Wings
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: What happens when a young wizard joins Fairy Tail? Can he survive all the chaos that comes with it or is he doomed?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Fairy Tail Member?

**Welcome everyone to my RETURN so this is something I am gonna try since I am feeling like I can get something interesting done with FAIRY TAIL so please be supportive since I am still an emotional wreck.**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail**

"Normal Talk"

" _Thought"_

" **Magical Attack"**

Chapter 1 - A new Fairy Tail Member?

In the kingdom of Fiore wizards strive to join guilds to learn and perfect their magical prowess and their is no more famous and infamous guild than Fairy Tail. This is where a young wizard strives to join and be apart of the guild he has hoped to join since he was a small boy. He has traveled far and wide to find the legendary guild and here he stands on the edge of his dream. He stands in front of the large guild hall that waves the flag of Fairy Tail.

"So this is Fairy Tail..I finally made it.." The young wizard says to himself.

He takes a deep breath and walks into the guild hall to find the members all drinking and being as restless as the stories say. He looks around the hall hoping to find someone to talk to but, he is brought out of his thoughts by a flying table. He panics and immediately moves out of the way sliding under the table dodging it. He looks to see two wizards are fighting he noticed a pink haired guy yelling at another who..has no clothes..okay? He stood up and before he could say anything a chair nearly hits him if it wasn't for the fact he ducked. Okay he needs to hide or else he's gonna die before he can even join anything. So he crawls over to what he believes is a bar and sits in a stool before faceplanting on the bar's counter.

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asks.

He looks to see a young blonde girl sitting next to him. "Yeah..I was wanting to know if this is Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah this is Fairy Tail. I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you." Lucy says politely.

"Nice meeting you Lucy the names Ray Grant." He says shaking her hand.

Ray is about seventeen years old, his clothes consist of a black scarf around his neck, a white shirt, with a black long sleeve jacket, black pants and, black boots. His hair is short and wavy and a little spiky in it and is a light cyan with matching eyes. His skin was fair but, not so tanned and he was surprisingly to Lucy around Natsu's height.

"Hello there." Another voice says causing both to look at a female with long white hair. "What brings you here?" She asks.

"Oh hi I was wondering if the grand master is here." Ray asked.

"Oh yes the master should be in his office. I can go get him if you'd like." She said smiling.

"That would be great." Ray said smiling.

"Alright I'll be right back." She said walking off.

"That's Mirajane." Lucy said.

"Oh that's Mirajane. Cool." Ray said.

"If you want I can tell you about everyone else." Lucy said.

"Sure." Ray sid smiling.

Lucy got up and Ray followed and she introduced him to the other members and he found most of them to be pretty nice. While some were really strange but, it didn't bug him to much and she got to the two who were still arguing.

"That's Natsu and Gray. Don't worry they do this a lot." Lucy said trying to warn Ray about it.

"Is it always so destructive?" Ray asked watching the two.

"Not usually." Lucy said.

Natsu and Gray both stopped arguing for a minute to notice Ray standing there with Lucy.

"Hey Lucy who's this?" Natsu asked.

"The names Ray nice to meet ya." Ray said giving a wave.

"Hey what's up. I'm Gray. And this idiot is Natsu." Gray said motioning to Natsu.

"Hey who you calling it an idiot! You wanna fight Gray!?" Natsu retorted getting angry.

"Oh yeah bring it on!" Gray said both getting in each others faces.

Ray felt his heart drop into his stomach as the two looked like they are gonna tear each other apart and felt nervous. That's when all hell broke lose and the guild went into all out chaos Ray and Lucy both ran for cover under a table. Chairs, tables, alcohol were all being tossed around as everyone in the hall was about to use their magic.

"Well..I made it here and now I am about to die.." Ray said scared.

"I didn't even get to join yet.." Lucy whined.

"Hey Lucy if we survive you want to team up.." Ray said looking for any hope.

"Yeah sure.." Lucy said as she was doing the same.

That is when a massive whatever appeared. "Will all of you stop bickering like children!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as silence filled the the guild hall and Ray looked up at whoever stopped the madness. Ray and Lucy came out of hiding relieved that they weren't gonna die unless this massive being kills them itself.

"Oh there you are Master." Mirajane said smiling.

"WAIT THIS GUYS THE MASTER!?" Ray said in a panick.

Natsu started gloating that he won this scuffle only to be squashed by the massive monster standing before everyone.

"Seems we have two new recruits." The massive being said noticing Ray and Lucy next to Mirajane.

"Yes sir!" Ray and Lucy said in unison.

The massive being soon just..shrank down and now a small old man stood in front of them. "Nice to meet you two." He said waving with a smile.

"He's in charge around here.." Ray said as he hung his head.

"Of course he is. This is Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Mirajane said in her cheery voice.

Makarov jumped up onto a railing high above to address the guild members. He held out a stack of complaints from the council and seemed angry. Ray trembled thinking the guy in charge of Fairy Tail could obliterate him with his finger.

"But, I say to heck with the council." Makarov caused the papers to burst into flame and tossed them over the edge. Natsu was first to react leaping up and eating the scorching fire. Makarov gave the members a rather awesome speech about not worrying about the council and how to let their magic flow and grow. "Because, that's what makes fairy tail number one!" He said raising his finger with his thumb out.

All the other member cheered and did the samething and Ray felt like Fairy Tail might just workout after all. Lucy was called over by Mirajane and was going to receive the official Fairy Tail stamp while Makarov asked Ray to speak with him. Ray followed Makarov to his office wondering what he wanted to speak with him about.

"So I hear you were sent here to Fairy Tail?" Makarov says turning around to look at Ray.

"How'd ya know?" Ray asked.

"Most people don't just stumble in here. And from what I can tell you're not from around here." Makarov said looking at Ray.

"You're right I'm not." Ray said being honest.

"So who sent you here?" Makarov asked taking a drink from his mug.

"Well Mavis was the one who sent me." Ray said rubbing the back of his head.

Makarov spit out his drink in shock and looked at Ray. "Mavis sent you?!"

"Yeah." Ray said.

"So it must be important if she sent you here." Makarov said pondering. "Well. How would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked looking at Ray.

"Yes please!" Ray said in excitement.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov said with a smile.

After walking downstairs Mirajane was ready to give Ray the stamp and seen where Lucy got her's and got his mark on his left hand. Once he got the mark he walked over to Lucy and held his left hand up.

"Hey Lucy check it out." Ray said smiling.

"Oh hey you joined too." Lucy said smiling.

"Yeah. And since we are gonna be a team I thought I should get it on my left hand." Ray said.

"So Ray what brought you here to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Well I heard so much about Fairy Tail and I wanted to see if I could join." Ray said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I wanted to join it because, I wanted to be apart of the number one guild in Fiore." Ray said.

Ray asked Mirajane if he could have a drink and she agreed happily getting him one.

"So what kind of magic do you use Lucy?" Ray asked taking a drink.

"Oh I use Celestial magic." Lucy said proudly. "So what do you use Ray?"

"Oh I use ice magic." Ray said as he held out his hand and used a small bit of magic to form a small ice wolf sculpture.

"Wow that so cool." Lucy said looking at the ice sculpture.

Ray smiled as he saw Natsu walking up to him. "What's up Natsu?"

"I wanna see how strong you are. How about you and me have a fight." Natsu said.

"Really?" Ray asked taking a drink.

"Yeah I wanna see if you're as strong as I think." Natsu said.

Ray finished his drink and ate the ice. "You know what sure." Ray said.

"Well Natsu did want to see how tough Ray really is." A flying cat said.

"Oh hey Happy." Lucy said.

"So is Natsu really gonna fight the new guy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah.." Lucy said facepalming.

Natsu smile that he was gonna get to do something fun especially since Ray is brand new to the guild. When word of the mock battle spread around the guild the members of Fairy Tail wanted to see what Ray is made of since he is brand new. So Natsu and Ray went outside the guild hall and to a small open area in the nearby forest. Ray and Natsu stood across from each other as most of the guild members watched wanting to see how tough Ray was.

Makarov was overseeing the fight so that he can see what Ray brings to the guild. "Let the battle begin!" He said.

Ray and Natsu both charged each other and started off by throwing punches and kicks at one and other. Natsu's hand was engulfed in his famous fire and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Ray who was blocking them. Ray retaliated by kicking Natsu in the stomach before punching him in the jaw sending Natsu back.

"Heh. Not bad. About time I blow you away!" Natsu said as he he breathed in and was now casting his famous breath attack. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu fired a massive breath attack at Ray.

" _Looks like it's time to reveal my little secret."_ Ray thought as he gathered his magic. **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** Ray yelled out sending a white snow like breath attack towards Natsu's attack.

"What the!" Lucy said in shock.

"He's got a breath attack like Natsu!" Happy said surprised.

"Does that mean he's a dragon slayer too?" Levi asked.

The two attacks collided exploding sending shockwaves from the breath attacks collision but, thankfully no one was hurt. Makarov looked at the two and now felt he understood. _"So that is why Mavis sent him to Fairy Tail."_

Natsu looked at Ray with a smirk. "So you're a Dragon Slayer too huh."

"Yeah. I'm the Ice Dragon slayer." Ray said smiling.

"Alright let's get serious. I'm all fired up now." Natsu said.

"Let's go." Ray said smiling.

The two were done messing around as both traded punches after charging each other again Ray landed a punch on Natsu's jaw. Natsu kicked Ray in the stomach and leaped up into the air and conjured more fire into his hands. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Natsu sent a flurry of fire at Ray as Ray dodged Natsu's attack running around Natsu before leaping at Natsu. **"Ice Dragon's Talon!"** Ray roared as he sent his own attack at Natsu which actually hit Natsu. Ray leaped at Natsu with a blizzard engulfing his fist and began throwing repeated punches into Natsu's jaw. He soon kicked Natsu up into the air **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** Ray yelled out launching another breath attack at Natsu. Natsu dodged it and launched himself at Ray **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu flew straight at Ray and nailed him in the sternum. Ray wrapped his arms around Natsu's body and lifted him up over his head. Natsu was confused until Ray launched themselves into the ground creating a crater.

 **(Back with the other guild members)**

Meanwhile the other members of Fairy Tail were enjoying the battle they were watching.

"This is a true man's battle." Elfman said watching the battle.

"This is insane." Levi said.

"Aye they are really going at it!" Happy said watching.

 **(Back with the fight)**

Ray and Natsu both stood across from each other as both breathed heavily from the battle and looked at Natsu.

"You're not half bad Natsu." Ray said smiling.

"Right back at ya." Natsu said with a smile himself.

Ray engulfed his right in the blizzard of ice and snow as Natsu engulfed his with his fire and both charged each other again **"Fire Dragon's!"** Natsu roared, **"Ice Dragon's!"** Ray roared out as both threw a punch at the same time. In unison both finished the spell as they threw their last attacks of the battle **"Iron Fist!"** That is when they both landed the punch hitting each other at the exact same time as both fell onto their backs from the blows and from exhausting their magic too.

"This battle is a draw!" Makarov said.

Ray sat up and looked over at Natsu who sat up and seemed to be smiling so Ray stood up and walked over to Natsu and offered a hand which Natsu accepted. Ray helped Natsu stand up as Natsu looked at Ray.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said smiling.

"Thanks Natsu." Ray said.

Mirajane looked at the two and smiled. "He'll fit right in."

Meanwhile in the guild hall Natsu was looking for a job while Ray was getting a cold drink at the bar. Ray looked and saw a kid yelling a Makarov and over heard that the kid asking that they send someone to look for his father. But, the kid ran out of the hall and Natsu punched the board leaving a dent in it before storming out with a pack of supplies.

"I never seen Natsu so upset." Lucy said

"It's because, he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane said.

Ray and Lucy turned to her. "What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Natsu sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail. It doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our own share suffering and loss."

Ray finished his drink putting the mug on the bar's counter. "Come on Lucy. Let's go with." Ray said standing up.

"Wait you're going with him?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah come on. Let's go." Ray said walking after Natsu.

"Hey wait up!" Lucy yelled as she ran after her partner.

After catching up with Natsu they all agreed to go together and once they reached the edge of town they took a carriage. Unfortunately Natsu had a really bad case of motion sickness and looked like he was gonna hurl.

"Why'd you guys come with.." Natsu said as he laid there looking sick.

"We thought we'd help. Looks like you do have a bad case of motion sickness. Just another reason to feel sorry for you." Lucy said as she was almost making fun of Natsu.

"What you say.." Natsu tried to argue.

Lucy looked over at Ray who was lost in thought. "Hey Ray are you okay?"

Ray snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her. "Oh I'm okay don't worry." Ray said waving off Lucy's question.

Lucy remembered what Mirajane told them about Natsu being raised by the dragon Igneel. She remembered Ray seemed to get lost in thought when Mirajane mentioned Igneel raising Natsu. Before she can ask him anything the carriage stopped and Natsu jumped up with Happy in glee cheering about no longer moving.

"This is is far as I can take you." The carriage driver said.

The group got out and entered the blizzard in the mountains. "Why is it so cold up here! It's the the middle of summer!" Lucy whined.

"That's what you get for wearing light clothing." Natsu said as they walk.

"Your one to talk! You're not dressed for it now give me that blanket!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh come on this is nothing." Ray said nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that you're a Ice Dragon Slayer!" She yelled.

Lucy took the blanket and a summoned a celestial spirit. **"Open Gate of the clock consolation Horologium!"** That is when a large clock appeared.

"Whoa a clock!" Natsu said in awe.

"That is so cool!" Happy said in agreement.

Lucy climbed inside and wrapped herself up in the blanket she then tried to talk but, no one could hear her.

"Hey I can't hear you." Natsu complained.

"She says 'I'm not coming out.'" Horologium says for her. "What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?" He says for her.

"He came here to slay a Vulcan it's a giant monster." Natsu answers.

"Wait I know what they are." Ray says.

"You do?" Natsu asks looking at Ray.

"Well yeah I tangled with one before." Ray answers.

"I want to go back to the guild!' She proclaims." Horologium says.

"Well go ahead and be my guest. I say back." Natsu says mockingly as he walks on.

"Aye." Happy says in agreement.

"Macao! Where are you!" Natsu calls out.

"Macao!" Happy yells.

That is when something huge jumps down surprising the dragon slayer and the cat.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy says in shock.

The Vulcan smells something as he runs over and sees Lucy who is now scared. "Me like human woman!" It says as it picks up Horologium.

"So it can talk huh." Natsu says punching his palm shooting some flames out.

"Weird. I never encounter one who can talk." Ray says.

They see it running away with Lucy. "Don't just stand there hurry up and save me.' She yells furiously." The Vulcan runs off as Ray and Natsu run into the cave after the Vulcan as Lucy is now no longer in Horologium has disappeared.

"Hey ya big monkey! Where's Macao give him back!" Natsu yelled as he slipped.

Natsu landed upside down and slide spinning across the icy floor as Ray slide to stop and sighed. "This is why I came along."

Natsu and Ray stood in front of Lucy as Natsu looked at the Vulcan. "Where's Macao you bg monkey! Where is he!?" Natsu demanded.

"Uh Natsu I don't think that's a good Idea.." Ray warned.

The Vulcan seems to be pointing at something and Natsu takes it as a sign. "Hey look he's gonna show us." Natsu says.

Natsu is now looking through a hole in the wall. "Macao!" Natsu yells as he is then pushed through by the Vulcan.

"Yup should've seen that coming." Ray said sighing.

Lucy looked and grabbed another key off her belt and summoned a spirit. "Okay ya pervy monkey you're going down. **"Open Gate Of The Golden Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy says as a massive bull with a huge axe appeared.

"Whoa that's one big ass bull!" Ray said looking at Taurus.

"I'm gonna warn you monkey Taurus is the strongest spirit I have a contract with." Lucy said.

"Oh wow miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch?" The bull said looking at Lucy.

Ray and Lucy both facepalm. "Oh yeah I forgot he's a big pervert too." Lucy said.

That is when the Vulcan spoke. "No touch my woman!"

"Your woman. Them's fighten words ya Mooonkey." Taurus said.

"Get him!" Lucy said.

Taurus pulled out his axe and then got a kick in the face by Natsu. "Hey how come there are more monsters now then when I left?" Natsu asked motioning towards Taurus.

"He's a friend dumbass! One of Lucy's spirits!" Ray yelled.

"Who you callin a dumbass!" Natsu yelled back.

"Wait how'd you survive?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her. "Happy came to save me." Natsu looked at Happy who was floating with his wings. "Thanks little buddy."

"Wait you can't handle other modes of transportation but, flying with happy is okay?" Lucy asked.

"What kinda stupid question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation he's my friend. I mean duh." Natsu said.

"You walked right into that one." Ray said.

The Vulcan attacked but, Natsu blocked it. "Listen up I consider everyone in the guild to be my friend." Natsu said as the Vulcan kicked Natsu back.

Ray ran up and kicked the Vulcan in the face getting its attention as it swiped at him and sent ice rubble at him which never affected him. But, the Vulcan grabbed Taurus's axe "That's not good." Ray said as the Vulcan swung the axe down but, Ray caught it just before it could hit him. "Natsu! A little help please!" Ray yelled. Natsu ran up **"Fire Dragon's Iron fist!"** Natsu roared as he punched the Vulcan sending it flying and slamming into the ice walls.

"You beat it!" Happy said in excitement.

"Isn't he supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Ray asked.

"Oh right whoops." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head.

That's when a magic circle appeared and the Vulcan changed into..Macao.

"You're telling me that pervy monkey was your friend the whole time!?" Lucy yelled in shock.

"He must've been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Vulcan's survive by stealing other people's bodies. Basically their body snatchers." Ray said.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and, Ray got Macao to better health and were ready to go home. Once they did Macao returned to his son Romeo thanks to Ray and Natsu helping him walk. Romeo hugged his dad happy to see him again. Ray smiled as he and the others left as Romeo yelled thanking them for finding his father.

 _"Fairy Tail is the greatest!"_ Ray cheered in his thoughts.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

 **Wooo okay! So this is what I have chosen to do I hope you guys actually enjoy this because I am so looking forward to writing more!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Infiltrate! The Mansion!

**Welcome back to my Fairy Tail Fanfiction I hope those of you who are enjoying it keep wanting to read. Please leave some positive reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail**

Chapter 2 - Infiltrate! The Everlue Mansion!

Ray was sitting at the bar drinking something cold that Mirajane had given him since he asked for it. Ray looked to see Natsu walking over to him along with Happy with him.

"Hey Ray were going over to Lucy's place to check it out. Wanna come with us?" Natsu asked.

"Uh..no I'm good." Ray says wanting to not get roped into whatever his plan is.

"Oh come on!" Natsu argued.

"It'll be fun!" Happy chimed in.

"Oh come on!" Natsu said as he grabbed Ray by the collar and dragged him with.

"Uh Hey! I haven't finished my drink!" Ray complained.

Natsu didn't listen as he dragged Ray with him to Lucy's apartment building despite how much he protested. Ray finally gave in and walked with Natsu and Happy and the trio made their way to Lucy's place despite how much Ray didn't want to. He didn't know why he had to dragged into Natsu's little adventure to Lucy's because, he'd rather let her have her privacy.

"So Ray. Me and Happy wanted to know if you wanted to join our team?" Natsu asked looking at Ray.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Do you want to team up?" Natsu repeated.

"Sure why not. Better to have someone watching your back right." Ray said shrugging.

"Alright!" Natsu said.

The trio made it to Lucy's place and to their surprise the door was unlocked so they sat in Lucy's bedroom.

"Wow. Ya know this place is actually really nice." Ray said looking around.

"Aye." Happy agreed as he ate his fish.

That's when they heard a scream and saw Lucy their in..a towel..Natsu didn't seem to notice but, Lucy was stronger than Ray thought as she had kicked Natsu and Happy into a wall. Ray sighed since he felt he was lucky but, he ended up getting a punch to the face. He like Natsu had a red lump on his face.

"We were just coming to check out your place." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah! What you call checking out! I call barging in! I'm sure the police would call it breaking and entering." Lucy said angrily.

"We were just trying to be friendly." Natsu said.

"This is a total invasion of my privacy." Lucy argued.

Ray looked and saw a stack of papers and picked them up. "What are these?"

Unfortunately that was a bad move and Lucy ran up kicking him in the face hugging the papers to her chest.

"Ow! What the hell! You kicked me in the face over papers!" Ray yelled at the blonde.

"Yeah so what!" Lucy argued.

"You could've said please put them down ya jerk!" Ray retorted.

"Who you calling a jerk!? Jerk!" Lucy yelled back.

"They like each other." Happy said trying not to laugh.

"Shut it cat!" Ray and Lucy yelled in unison.

Lucy put the papers away and got dressed in and was nice enough to fix the trio some tea despite how angry she was.

"Now drink your tea, say thank you and get out." Lucy said in a angry tone.

"Talk about cold hearted." Natsu said.

"Ice cold." Happy said.

"Watch it cat." Lucy said.

Ray tried to ignore it all and drink his tea but, stopped since it was really hot he can't stand spicy or hot food or drinks. But, Natsu asked to see if Lucy can show them all the Celestial Spirits she has so she explains that the silver are commonly found in magic shops. But, the gold ones are more rare and summons one to form a contract with it. From what Ray saw it was a little boring and looked at Lucy talking to her spirit who she just named Blue. Blue started jumping around and Natsu looked at him as did Ray.

"Yup you got that right." Ray said leaning on the table.

"You sure do Blue!" Natsu said.

"You two understand him!" Lucy cried out in shock.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a silent stare before smiling. "Alright it's settled you both gonna be part of the team." Natsu said happily.

"Team?" Lucy asked.

Happy explained what he meant by team since most wizards in the guild form teams to take on jobs that might be a little two hard for one person.

"Awesome!" Lucy said.

"So you'll join?" Natsu asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said.

Natsu and Lucy did some kind of handshake that made Ray laugh.

"Okay team I got our first job right here!" Natsu said excited.

"Let me see." Lucy said taking the flier from Natsu.

Ray was a little suspicious why Natsu was smiling till Lucy read the flier saying that a dirty old man is looking for a maid with blonde hair. Ray started laughing though he covered his mouth as Natsu and happy looked at him.

"We know a blonde haired girl don't we." Natsu said.

"Yup I bet we can find her a maid uniform." Happy said.

"Why you little...That's not fair!" Lucy yelled as she loomed over being tricked.

Ray laughed at the sight not being able to contain himself anymore as he laughed at Lucy's unfortunate fate. So the team got into a carriage and made their way to the mansion and Natsu of course was getting motion sickness. Lucy was finding enjoyment out of Natsu's suffering but, thankfully the ride was quick and they made it to the town where the job is supposed to take place.

"I am never riding in one of those stupid things again." Natsu grumbled.

"Why don't you eat your fire?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't work like that Lucy." Ray said. "Natsu can eat other forms of fire and draw from the power he gets much like me with ice. But, it doesn't work with our own."

"That's kinda lame." Lucy said.

"Hey Ray. How come you don't get motion sick?" Natsu asked looking at Ray.

"Well..I do but, I've been using a spell to keep it from happening. Heh..eh.." Ray said chuckling.

"Ohh I say we get some grub!" Natsu said pointing at a restaurant

"Nah you guys go on ahead." Lucy said walking off.

"What's with her?" Ray asked.

"Not sure." Happy said.

"Let's go get some food!" Natsu said happily.

Ray, Happy and, Natsu went to the restaurant and got amount of food to fill their stomachs. They sat down and began stuffing their faces with food.

"Save the fatty stuff for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ray said eating some cold soup.

"Especially since she's obsessed with her looks." Happy said munching sushi.

"What's that supposed to mean ya stinking feline." Lucy said annoyed.

When Natsu, Happy and, Ray all looked they saw Lucy in a maids outfit which shocked them all.

"I hope your enjoying your meal master. I do hope to please you." Lucy said acting like a maid would.

Natsu and Happy were kinda whispering. "I was joking about the outfit I didn't think she'd take it seriously. Just don't say anything." Natsu said.

"I can still hear you." Lucy said annoyed.

"You guys suck at whispering.." Ray said shaking his head.

After finishing their meal Ray, Natsu, Happy and, Lucy all walked to the mansion where the client that requested the job resided. Ray looked around the mansion in awe at what he's seeing since he never seen a place like this. He never stayed in towns for long always staying for a day or two just to eat and get a place to sleep. They were taken to a large room and were sitting across from a older looking man who must've been the one who requested it.

"Hello. I am Kaby Melon." The old man said.

"Your name sounds yummy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said as they drooled over it.

Ray hit Natsu on the top of the head. "Be a little more respectful."

"So you're the one who requested that the book Daybreak be destroyed." Lucy said.

"That's right." Kaby Melon said.

"So what's so special about the book that it's worth 200,000 jewels?"

"Oh you must've not heard. I have raised the reward to 2,000,000 jewels." Kaby says.

Ray, Natsu, Happy and, Lucy all nearly faint from shock at the massive reward for destroying a book.

"2,000,000 jewels! Split four ways means 1,000,000 for me and a 1,000,000 for Happy!" Natsu said.

"That leaves me and Ray nothing you idiot!" Lucy argued.

Ray had to agree he wasn't getting nothing out of being dragged out here to help destroy a book.

"I do have to ask. Why do you want that book destroyed so bad?" Lucy asked looking at Kaby Melon.

He sat there silently before speaking. "That book can not be allowed to exist." Was all he said.

The group left the mansion to go destroy Daybreak and collect the hefty reward that is promised. They walked to the mansion that is said to hold daybreak. Ray, Natsu and, Happy all hid in the nearby forest as Lucy stands at the gate. What happens next was just weird a massive maid pops out of the ground and asks Lucy if she is here for the job. Once Lucy agrees and the man who has Daybreak Everlue pops out of the ground and Lucy is immediately shot down on the grounds that she's ugly. Ray's jaw dropped when he heard that as more maids pop up that almost make Ray physically sick. Lucy is no worse for wear as she is now saddened that she was called ugly like that. Lucy walks back to Ray and Natsu who are standing behind a tree.

"Sorry Lucy." Ray says trying to be nice.

"I can't believe he called me ugly.." Lucy said mopping.

"Well if you ask me you actually look really cute." Ray says trying to cheer her up.

Lucy blushed a bit hearing him say that and did feel a little better. "Thanks Ray."

"So what now. Our first plan failed." Ray said looking at Natsu.

"We go to plan T." Natsu said smiling.

"What's plan T?" Lucy asked.

"We take them by storm!" Happy said.

"That's a terrible plan!" Ray said in frustration.

"We are gonna sneak in." Lucy said.

"I agree with Lucy. We'll go through the roof." Ray said.

Happy took Natsu up first before getting Ray and Lucy up there as Natsu used his magic to melt the window.

"Ya know this isn't taking them by storm." Natsu said.

"I told you I am not going to jail because, of you!" Lucy argued.

Lucy, Natsu, Ray and, Happy all began sneaking in and out of the blue Happy scared Lucy while wearing a skull mask. After getting out of the storage room they started opening doors hoping to find where the book could be.

"Seriously are we gonna search every room in this whole stinking place?" Natsu complained.

"Well yeah." Lucy said.

"I say we take a hostage and make them tell us where it is." Ray said.

"I'm with ya." Natsu said.

"The whole point is to be stealthy like ninja's." Lucy said.

"Like a real ninja.." Natsu said daydreaming.

"What even goes on in your head.." Lucy asked sighing.

"Not much I'm afraid." Ray said.

Suddenly the maids came out of the floor with weapons as did the huge maid from before but, happy scared them. Natsu punched them sending them flying while yelling, "Ninja power!" and the huge maid tried to squash Ray. But, thankfully Ray was able to lift her up and toss her up allowing Natsu to kick her with his flame engulfed foot. His scarf was now wrapped around his face since he was trying to be a ninja but, was a bad one.

"We can not let ourselves be discovered. We are ninja." Natsu said.

"Ninja!" Happy repeated.

"Ninja are supposed to be quite." Lucy said.

They found the library and started looking for Daybreak and after searching for the book Natsu found it while horsing around. They were about to burn it but, Lucy wanted to keep it after finding out it was made by her favorite writer. Lucy suggested that they lie and say they burned it but, Natsu wasn't up for that. Soon Everlue popped out of his floor surprising the group.

"Okay what is with you people coming out of the ground like a bunch of moles!" Ray yelled in annoyance.

"I knew you wizards were coming to steal something from me!" He said. "I never guessed that it was that stupid book."

"Stupid?" Natsu wondered why he said that.

"Well if it's so stupid it's fine if I keep it?" Lucy said cheerfully.

"It's mine! You can't have it so get your grubby hands off!" Everlue yelled.

"Greedy gut." Lucy said insultingly.

"Shut your trap ugly." Everlue said making Lucy feel bad again.

"Look let's just burn it already." Ray said.

"No way!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy! This is our job!" Natsu protested.

"Well let me read it first." Lucy said as she sat down to read.

Everlue summons the vanish brothers to get rid of the intruders and Happy pointed out that they were from a mercenary guild the Southern Wolves.

"Hey can you guys keep them busy? I think this book holds some kind of secret." Lucy said standing up.

"Right." Natsu said.

"We got your back." Ray said in agreement.

Lucy ran out of the library as Everlue went to pursue so Natsu sent happy leaving himself and Ray to deal with the vanish brothers. Natsu was ready to go as he charged throwing a punch only it was blocked by some kind of giant frying pan.

"Sorry but, fighting fire users is our job." One brother says as he smacks Natsu through a wall.

Ray ran up and conjured ice into his hands. "Oh yeah maybe you guys wanna try me! **Ice Dragon Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray roared as he sent hundreds of small stalactite's at the pair but, they dodged them.

Ray kicked a second brother out off of upper levels and into the opposite wall leaving Natsu with the first brother. Ray smiled since he was an ice user he could have a better chance against the vanish brothers. So he ran up throwing a punch connecting with the Second brothers face. Natsu shot fire at the First brother only he used his frying pan to absorb and send it right back. Only since it technically isn't Natsu's he ate it as Ray landed next to him.

"Natsu I say we blow them away!" Ray said smiling.

"Let's do it! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said.

" **Fire Dragon!"** Natsu said.

" **Ice Dragon!"** Ray said.

In unison Natsu's arms were shooting flames while Ray's was shooting a icy blizzard and they both attacked at the same time. **"Wing Attack!"** The two yelled out causing the mansion to explode in a massive fire and Ice ball. The vanish brothers were both burnt and frozen laying in rubble as Ray and Natsu looked at the result.

"I think we over did it." Ray said chuckling.

"Yeah." Natsu said.

"Come on Natsu let's go get Lucy!" Ray said as he and Natsu ran to go save Lucy.

The two found themselves in a sewer which must be where Lucy must've ran in when she ran off to read the book. Ray felt sick just being down there almost wanting to throw up from the smell of whatever is in the water. He really didn't want to know what was in the water or else he might end up throwing up from the sickening idea of the sewer. Only they were on top of the huge maid who turns out to be a celestial spirit.

"Ray!? Natsu!?" Lucy yelled in shock. "How did you two get here!?"

"We grabbed onto her when we saw her getting up!" Natsu replied.

"But, that means you two past through the Spirit Gate with her! That's impossible!" She yelled out confused.

"What do we do!?" Ray asked.

"Finish what you two started!" Lucy yelled.

Ray and Natsu looked at each other and nodded.

" **Fire Dragon's!"**

" **Ice Dragon's!"**

"Roar!"

The two roared in unison as they sent the huge maid flying as Lucy used the whip on her belt to tie up Everlue so she sent him flying into her celestial spirit as he finished him by cutting his mustache and hair.

"I'm done. Does this look fabulous or what baby?" The crab spirit asked.

"Oh yeah looks great!" Ray said.

Soon the three got out as the mansion collapsed completely from all the holes that Everlue created and they watched it tumble.

"I like your style! Out with a bang! You two are gonna fit in great at fairy tail!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"I thought we weren't supposed to destroy stuff." Happy said.

"I hope I don't get blamed for this.." Lucy said worried.

"So much for keeping things simple huh?" Ray asked smiling.

After returning to the client Lucy gave it back to him telling Kaby to do it himself since he was the writer's son. Kaby explained that after his father returned after three years he cut off his own arm swearing never to write again. Even telling that his father passed away and that his anger had left leaving remorse behind. So he wanted to see that the book that caused him so much pain was destroyed. He soon lit a match.

"Your wrong." Lucy said.

The book glowed revealing a message for Kaby that was under a spell that hid the message he wrote for his son.

"Well looks like we won't be getting that reward." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"We didn't finish our job. We were supposed to burn the book." Natsu said.

"Well at least let me give you something." Kaby said.

"Yeah it's not our fault he chose not to burn the book." Lucy said.

"Lucy don't be greedy." Happy said.

"I need the cash!" Lucy yelled at Happy.

"Thanks but, we don't need it." Natsu said.

"Yes we do I need to pay rent!" Lucy protested.

"I need some money to get my own place!" Ray yelled.

"I say it's about time we all go home." Natsu said looking back. "That means you too Mr. Melon. Go back home."

After leaving the town nightfall hit as the group walked away.

"I can't believe it..who would turn down 2,000,000 jewel?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Well it wouldn't look think about Fairy Tail's reputation.

"Besides they weren't even wealthy. They only wanted to look that way." Ray said disappointed.

"Not like it matters. We would've taken the job anyway." Lucy said.

"Really?" Happy said.

"Of course I would!" Lucy yelled.

"Sure greedy." Happy said.

They walked for a little while longer before stopping to catch some fish in hopes of getting some food. Luckily they did only Ray ate his raw since it was still cold as they sat around a campfire.

"By the way Natsu how'd you know it wasn't their house?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's easy because, it smelled like someone else's." Natsu said munching on his fish.

"Aye." Happy said while eating.

"Yeah to you two animals." Lucy said. "But, not me. I was lost in the clouds reading that book."

"I figured it out." Ray said catching the group's attention. "You're writing your own novel."

Lucy froze then blushed in embarrassment. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Why not?" Happy asked.

"Because I'm a terrible writer if anyone read it I'd die of embarrassment!" Lucy said freaking out.

"It's not that bad." Ray said.

"You mean you read it!" Lucy yelled in horror.

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad." Ray said as she slumped over.

The next morning the group walked on home but, was walking through a swamp as Lucy was inside her clock spirit. While walking they hear some rustling in the bushes so Natsu leaps at whatever is there.

"Not again.." Ray sighed.

When Natsu came out they saw it was Gray who was in the bushes.

"Why is he in his underwear?" The lady questions." Horologium says for her.

"I was trying to find a bathroom." Gray says.

"Who strips to use the bathroom!" Ray yells confused.

"And whoever heard of a bathroom in the forest?" Natsu asked.

"I was looking for some alone time I didn't expect to find an idiot barging in." Gray says as he and Natsu are in each others faces.

"They're so childish." Lucy said.

"She says to the cat." Happy pops in mockingly.

After getting his clothes on Gray explains why he was out here since he was on a job. He was suggesting that Natsu, Lucy, and Ray return soon since Erza is coming. Natsu almost looks sick after hearing that news from Gray.

"Oh wow I never thought I get to meet her!" Lucy said swooning.

"Uh..who's Erza?" Ray asked.

The three of them looked at him in confusion and he looked at them confused himself. "What?" Ray asks.

"She's the most powerful woman in all of Fairy Tail!" Happy says eating a fish.

"Really?" Ray asks.

"What she like?" Ray asked.

"Scary.." Natsu, Gray and, Happy said in unison.

They each said that she is really scary making Ray a little worried to meet her actually. Without warning though the ground exploded and Happy was gone. When they found him he was being prepped to cook for a wizards but, they didn't know what guild they are from.

"What guild are you with?" Gray questioned.

He didn't get an answer as the group attacked Ray went after the guy in charge who appears to know sand magic. Only to get trapped in a sand ball but, Ray busted free and looked at the small guy and was now angry. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray yelled as he punched him right in the face as Gray and Natsu rounded up the others.

"Didn't you go a little overboard Natsu?" Gray asked.

"So what I got the job done." Natsu replied.

"Grow up already. Your an embarrassment to the guild." Gray spouted.

"Gray put your clothes on!" Ray yelled annoyed.

"Aw crap!" Gray yelled realizing he's in his underwear again.

Lucy heard one of the wizards say "Lullaby" which was weird what exactly did it mean. But, they wouldn't get an answer as a shadow of a hand sank them into the ground.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"More like who. I can't sense their presence at all. Which means their fast." Gray said.

"Lullaby.." Lucy said she knew something was up.

 **End Of Chapter 2**

 **Sorry that took longer than I would've liked hopefully the next one won't so hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! And please no rude, negative or, discouraging remarks about me or my writing it is uncalled for and you will be reported. I had already reported someone for abuse. So please leave constructive criticism that can help me as a writer. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A members past new friend?

**Hey everyone welcome back to my Fairy Tail Fanfiction for today's chapter is going to be taking place a day before Erza returns to Fairy Tail. I am doing this so I can give my Fairy Tail OC Ray some back story info for you readers so please leave support for this story and enjoy reading!**

Chapter 3 - A member's past and new friend?

Ray was sitting in his favorite spot at the bar and ordered a drink which Mirajane happily gave him only he asked for extra ice. He sat there and drank the cold liquid and ate pieces of ice that he got in the mug which he enjoyed very much. He looked to see Natsu and Lucy walking up to him and he got nervous about why.

"Hey Ray what's up?" Natsu greeted with his toothy smile.

"Nothing Natsu. What do you want this time? Another job you want to do?" Ray asked taking a drink.

"Nah not today. I think after last time we could use some time off." Natsu answered sitting down in the stool next to him.

Lucy sat on the stool on his other side. "Are you feeling okay?" Lucy looked at Ray questioningly.

"Yeah just enjoying the a cold drink." Ray answered taking a drink.

"Hey I was wondering what's your deal?" Natsu asked looking at Ray.

"Natsu that's a little rude don't ya think." Lucy said looking at Natsu.

"Ah it's fine Lucy. I was waiting for when someone was gonna ask." Ray waved her off taking a drink.

"So you gonna tell us?" Natsu questioned hoping he would.

"Yeah yeah. Jeez." Ray answered annoyed.

"Honestly many of us are curious about it Ray." Mirajane said giving him a second drink.

"Yeah come on tell us or are ya to scared?" Gray said mockingly.

"Gray your clothes." Ray laughed.

"Oh crap!" Gray yelled as he scrambled for his clothes.

Ray sighed as he took another drink from the new mug as he turned around in his stool only to find almost half the guild there to listen in.

"Oh jeez…" Ray sighed. "Well as many of you know I am a Dragon Slayer with the use of ice magic. But, I am apart of the third generation of Dragon Slayers." Ray confirmed as he ate some ice. "The dragon that raised me was named Frovisdat. He was an ice dragon and he was like my father and treated me like I was his own son."

"So you were raised by a Dragon like Natsu." Lucy felt better knowing her theory was right.

"Yeah but, I was also given Dragon Lacrima which was implanted in my body after Frovisdat…" Ray trailed off remembering his past.

"He what?" Happy asked.

"When he felt I was old enough..I was told that in order to become even stronger I had to kill him.." Ray almost felt sick having to remember that specific day.

"What do you mean you killed him?" Gray questioned.

"What else could I mean." Ray answered as he took another drink.

"What happened after that?" Happy questioned.

"Well after that I went on my own. Moving from town to town. Never really getting close to anyone." Ray finished his drink.

"Sounds lonely." Mirajane chimed in as she replaced his drink.

"Eh wasn't all bad I met some interesting people. Even if they..tried to kill me..a lot." Ray chuckled.

"What!?" Half the guild gasped hearing that.

"Apparently someone who's related to me screwed all of them over while playing cards." Ray answered not really caring.

"What did you do? Did you handle it like a man?" Elfman asked curiously.

"By 'deal with it like a man' you mean beat the crap out of them for being stupid? Then yeah I did." Ray answered.

Ray got up after chugging down the last of his drinks for today he walked to the board and took a pretty simple monster removal job. He took the flier and headed for the door as his friends looked at him confused.

"Hey where ya going?" Natsu asked confused.

"I'm going out on a job. Tired of sitting around." Ray answered.

"Don't you want any help?" Happy asked wanting to go with.

"No thanks." Ray said as he left.

After Ray left the guild hall he walked to the town where a woman asked for help with a missing person only he forgot to look at the reward. He walked to what looked like a normal town and it all seemed to be a quite place so he decided to ask who requested help. He walked into the town market area and asked around and found that a woman had asked. So he asked where this woman is and he found out where she lives which is a small cabin just out of the town. He thanked the person who informed him and walked to the cabined house. He walked up the small hill it rested on and once he reached it he knocked on the door and the door opened. Ray didn't see anyone but, looked down to see a small child had answered the door and it was a boy. He looked seeing the boy's mother at the door having her son back up.

"Who are you?" The woman was obviously nervous.

"You don't need to worry. I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. You were the one who requested a monster removal." Ray answered giving the woman some relief.

"Yes. Please come in." She said opening the door and inviting Ray in.

Ray walked in and now sat across from the woman as her son was sitting in her lap. "So who is it that is missing?" Ray asked hoping to find out anything.

"My..my husband.." The woman had trouble saying it.

"When did he go missing?" Ray looked at her.

"A couple months ago..he went out in the woods to find something that supposed to be a relic of a spider that is said to be worth a million jewels.." She answered almost shaking.

Ray placed a hand on her shoulder helping her relax. "Thank you…" She was now calmer.

"I need you to tell me where he went so I can go find him and bring him home." Ray was being calm for the child's sake.

"He went into the woods just to the south..there's a trail you can't miss it.." She answered.

Ray saw she was obviously distort over her husband not being home in months and Ray knows what it's like to lose someone close. He isn't gonna let this woman's son go through that so he stood up and the boy looked at him. "I'll be back before nightfall. With your husband and that relic." Ray smiled.

"Thank you.." The woman almost looked like she was gonna cry.

The boy jumped out of his mother's lap so he can tug on Rays pant leg and when Ray looked down at him the boy was giving him something. Ray saw it was a drawing of a dragon which looked like Ray's dragon Frovisdat. Ray smiled as he took it making the boy happy as he headed outside and headed to the trail in the woods. Ray saw the trail and searched the area hoping the husband is just there and he can be taken back but, he knew that wasn't happening. So Ray walked down the trail as he got deeper and deeper into the woods something didn't sit right with him. He walked and thought he heard something and looked into the trees and saw something running ahead of him. Ray knew something was up so he gave chase to whatever it was. Ray ran after the figure and when he felt he had a chance he lunged at it and tackled it onto the top of a hill.

Ray tumbled down the hill as did the creature he attacked before both reached the bottom. "Ow..okay everything hurts..everything hurts.."

Ray stood up and saw that he was now in a place he did not want to be a spider's nest. Which now he felt his body shake since he absolutely HATES spiders. Ray had no choice but, to go in deeper because if this missing person is anywhere it's here. Ray walked in deeper and deeper and saw that their were relics here but, none were spiders. Ray found the relic as it was out in the open and was the relic of a spider which must be what the husband was looking for. So Ray approached but, was suddenly caught in a trap as he was wrapped up in a spider web and dragged into the air. Ray found himself trapped in a web cocoon and stuck to a web.

"Oh jeez oh jeez! What the hell!?" Ray yelled.

"Ah so another fool trapped in my webs." A voice slithered out causing Ray to shiver.

Ray looked to see a spider crawling towards him on the wb and to make this better it is a giant spider demon!

"Oh a Fairy Tail wizard is trapped in my web." The spider demon lady thing hissed.

"I'm looking for a man who came here for the relic!" Ray yelled struggling.

"Oh this fool?" She pulled a cocoon and showed a man that was the same as the description he was given.

"Why are you doing this?" Ray was trying to remain calm.

"Why? Because you humans think you can take what is not yours!" The demon yelled. "Once I devour your body my magic will be unstoppable!" The demon slowly moved closer to Ray opening its slimy mouth.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Ray yelled struggling more.

Ray managed to free his arm. **"Ice Dragon's Ice Slash!"** Ray yelled as his hand shot out a flurry of ice slashes knocking the demon sending it down into the ground. Ray managed to free himself and freed the husband as he caught him as they landed on the ground. The demon was now pissed off as it attacked again. Ray tossed the husband out of the way as he blocked the demon's attack before tossed into a wall. **"Spider venom shot!"** The demon yelled shooting green venom at Ray but, thankfully Ray moved out of the way as the venom hit the wall as it melted it like acid. Ray lunged at the demon and punched it in its ugly mug as he kicked it in the ribs. Ray grabbed its arms and tossed it across the nest as it slammed into the ground. Ray had to keep his distance from this thing, **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** Ray sent his breath attack at the demon. The spider demon dodged it as she shot more venom at Ray as he ran to the side dodging the acid like venom.

Ray was not about to be eaten by a spider demon over a relic but, to his surprise the woman's husband smacked they demon in the back of the head with a stone. The demon looked at the man who is now frozen in fear. The man backed away as Ray ran up to the spider demon, **"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Ray's attack hit the demon directly. Ray looked as the husband had a clear shot to the relic which he took nabbing the relic off of its resting place. Ray looked as the man ran back to Ray with the relic, "I got it let's go!" He yelled as he and Ray ran for it.

Ray heard someone else yelling for help. "Help! Please!" Ray groaned as he ran back into the nest.

"What are you doing?!" The man yelled.

"Look go to the end of the trail! And hide! I'll be back!" Ray yelled as he ran.

Ray found a much smaller cocoon moving around and shaking giving indication that someone else is here. Ray jumped up grabbing the cocoon, "I'm here hold on!" Ray cut the cocoon open and to his dismay a red colored cat with red eyes was in it. "A cat!?" Ray yelled in anger. The cat lunged out and was now grabbing Ray's face causing him to fall. Ray hit the ground hard as the cat was shaking in fear from being trapped. Ray sat up and yanked the cat off his face and held it by its scruff in his hand.

"Wait you look like Happy." Ray looked at the cat as it shared a familiarity to Happy.

"Wait a stupid human saved me!?" The cat yelled as he tried clawing Ray.

That's when the spider demon was charging at Ray as its eyes were blood red in anger which was clear indication to leave NOW! Ray hugged the cat as he ran and he had no arguments as it wanted to leave just as much as Ray. The spider shot venom at Ray as the cat climbed on Ray's back as it sprouted wings and lifted Ray up.

"Woah! Woah!" Ray yelled in surprise.

"Look I'll help just as long as you keep that thing from eating me!" The red cat yelled.

"Deal!" Ray yelled in agreement.

He flew Ray down back at the spider demon as Ray shot his breath attack again as the demon dodged it.

"You! How did you escape!?" The demon noticed the red cat.

"I told you I wouldn't taste good!" The red cat stuck his tongue out at it.

Ray's right forearm was engulfed in a blizzard as the cat flew him down towards the she demon as they gathered speed. **"Ice Dragon Iron Fist!"** Ray roared as he punched the demon in the face as hard as possible sending it flying into the entrance of its nest. **"Ice Dragon's Roar!"** Ray blasted it again with all he had finally killing the demon and causing a collapse of the nests roof. Ray heaved as the cat lowered him to the ground. 

"Thanks little guy." Ray smiled as he looked at the cat.

"Well thanks for saving me." The cat crossed its arms.

"How'd you get there?" Ray tilted his head.

"I thought I was being assigned to someone but, I got caught.." The cat seemed upset.

"Well. Want to come with me to Fairy Tail?" Ray smiled thinking that this cat can be of some help.

"Really!?" The cat was surprised.

"Sure. You'll need a name." Ray pondered. "How about Falu." Ray snapped his fingers.

"Falu?" The cat was confused about the name.

"Falu is a shade of red. And since you're all red. I thought it would work." Ray smiled.

"I like it!" Falu cheered.

Ray was curious why Falu was sitting on his shoulder so Ray looked at Falu. "I'm hungry.."

Ray smiled as he walked back onto the trail and found the edge of the forest at the start of the trail as the husband came out of hiding.

"You're alive thank goodness." The man was relieved.

"Hey come on nothing can stop a Fairy Tail wizard." Ray smiled.

The man walked with Ray as the sun was setting as Falu sat on Ray's shoulder as his stomach growled. Ray saw the man's wife and son at the top of the hill and he waved at them. "Hey! I told you we'd be back before nightfall!"

The boy ran down the hill as his father ran to him and both embraced as did his wife which made Ray feel good about having to deal with a spider demon. The man looked at Ray and smiled.

"Thank you so much." He was reunited with his family.

"You can have the reward." The woman handed Ray 300,000 jewels.

Ray smiled and rejected it much to her shock. "Nah keep it. I'm just happy I could reunite a family."

"The statue is worth a million jewels you should take it." The man tried handing it to Ray.

"No. You should sell it and get yourself the money." Ray was being serious.

The boy looked at Ray and smiled. "Thank you for saving my dad."

Ray smiled as he left waving at the family. "Your an idiot you know that?" Falu sighed.

"Oh come on. Gotta think about Fairy Tail's reputation." Ray shrugged.

"Can we get some food now?" Falu complained.

"Yeah Yeah." Ray smiled as he walked.

Ray returned to Fairy Tail the next morning as he was greeted by the other members as Falu sat next to him.

"Hey Mirajane got anything cold?" Ray asked as Mirajane gave Ray and Falu a drink.

Falu was happy he had a friend as he took a drink and Ray looked at him. "Mirajane. We need to stamp our new member." Ray smiled.

Falu got the stamp of Fairy Tail on his back much like Happy and speaking of Happy he and Natsu with Lucy in tow walked in.

"Hey Ray. Who's your friend?" Lucy saw Falu sitting with Ray.

"Ray smiled. It is a long story." Ray smiled taking a drink.

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **So again sorry for the delay of this chapter I gotta go back to work soon which will cause a delay in chapters. So please be patient and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Armored Mage!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story enough talking let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 4 - The Armored Mage!

It was another typical day in Fairy Tail's guild hall as the entire guild was just as crazy as usual as Natsu was moping around about finding a job. Meanwhile Lucy was busy looking for a job so she can pay rent for the month. Ray was sitting with Natsu as Falu laid on the table bored out of his mind but, Ray didn't really bother him about it. Natsu scared Lucy with the dark guilds or as Natsu called them the people in black. Ray knew about the dark guilds if only the general knowledge about them he didn't want to meet any dark guild member.

Ray got up and walked over to his team and felt they needed something to do.

"So you guys pick a job?" Ray looked at his fellow guild members as Falu sat on his shoulder.

"No but, it's Lucy's turn." Natsu responded.

"As far as I'm concerned this team is disbanded." Lucy said coldly.

Ray shook his head knowing she was just mad about the last job.

"Don't worry about Lucy I wouldn't stay with those losers. You'll get plenty of opportunities to join other teams." Gray chimed in.

"Your clothes Gray." Cana uncaringly reminded him.

"Jerk." Natsu retorted.

As usual Natsu and Gray were in each others faces arguing.

"Their at it again." Happy sighed.

Ray saw that Lucy was being hit on by another guild member Loke only for him to give up once he found out she's a celestial wizard and run off. Ray was now just confused. Natsu was flung right into Ray knocking them both down.

"Give it a rest please.." Ray begged.

"Natsu started it. I'm just following through." Gray spoke like he was innocent.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana said once again.

Natsu stood up and got back in Gray's face to continue arguing as Ray stood up. "Do they ever give it a rest?"

"I don't think so." Falu shook his head.

The guild laughed at the two arguing and Ray couldn't help but, laugh a little himself. The laughter was cut short when Loke busted in through the doors. "I got some bad news!" The guild fell silent. "Its Erza she's on her way here!" He warned. Almost immediately everyone looked like they had been terrified by something.

"Wow. Just mention her and the whole place get's nervous." Lucy observed.

"Well she is the strongest female in Fairy Tail. And she is more than intimidating." Mirajane spoke in her cheerful demeanor.

Ray could here something as everyone was watching the door making him sweat bullets. Erza finally entered the guild hall carrying a massive horn.

"I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" She asked in a commanding tone.

"Wow she's pretty." Lucy said as she looked at the armored wizard.

Ray said nothing out of fear of getting punched in the face.

"Welcome back Erza. The Master's at a conference right now." Mirajane greeted.

"I see." Erza noded.

"So um..what's that humongous thing you got there?" A random guild member asked.

"It's the horn of that I defeated." She answered. "The locals were so thankful, they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No not at all!" The two members answered in fear.

Cana was drinking from a very large barrel. "I bet she's heard about what happened at Mount Hakuba."

"You think so? Aw man, I'm a goner." Makao said in fear.

"She's not anything like I imagined." Lucy looked at Erza.

"Now listen up." Erza shouted getting everyone's attention. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but, trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." Erza said to the whole guild.

Erza turned to Cana who is still drinking. "Cana you need to start control your drinking." Cana looked like her heart stopped. "Vijetter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job!" She yelled at the nervous Nab. "Macao." Erza turned her attention towards him.

He felt his heart stop as Erza just sighed. "Please just say something!" Macao looked like he was gonna die if she didn't.

"I don't even know where to begin with you. You cause so much trouble I've almost given up." Erza sighed disappointingly.

"She's really tearing into everyone.." Lucy said nervously.

"Yeah. I can see why she's so scary." Ray agreed.

"I don't understand why everyone's afraid of her." Lucy seemed confused.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza questioned.

"Aye!" Happy answered.

Ray looked to see Natsu and Gray acting..friendly? Just a minute ago they were yelling at each other now they are acting like buddies. Then Ray saw they were sweating bullets and understood why now they are scared to death.

"Hey Erza were just hanging out like good buddies do." Gray nervously spoke.

"Aye!" Natsu nervously agreed.

"Why is Natsu talking like Happy!?" Lucy was freaked out.

"That's great. I'm quite pleased to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for the best of friends to lock horns every now and again." Erza stared the two down.

"I wouldn't say were the best of friends." Gray responded.

"Aye.." Natsu responded weakly.

"What is wrong with Natsu?" Lucy seemed even more freaked out now.

Mirajane told how Natsu once challenged Erza to a fight and got his ass kicked.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do." Lucy said.

Macao told how she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up too then Cana mentioned how she beat up Loke as well for hitting on her. Lucy said that he deserved it and Ray couldn't help but, agree with the blonde.

"Natsu. Gray. I need you to do me a favor." Erza spoke as she looked at the two "friends". "While traveling I heard something that has me worried normally I would consult with the master but, he's not here. This is a matter of utmost urgency."

Natsu and Gray both looked at her in curiosity.

"You two are the strongest wizards here. So I'll need your help." The armored mage said as everyone was whispering amongst themselves.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza said as the two wizards mentioned looked at each other.

"Erza, Natsu, and Gray working together. I never saw that one coming." Mirajane was shocked at the thought. "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen."

" _You're right. I can't think of a team stronger than that."_ Ray looked at the three wizards.

The next morning came and as said the two were at the train station and like usual Natsu and Gray were arguing catching a lot of attention. Ray, Falu, Lucy and, Happy were sitting on the benches watching the two argue again. Falu and Happy were both munching on fish and Lucy sighed aggravated.

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them." She sighed.

"I'm with you on that one." Ray shook his head as he watched.

"What made you decide to come with us?" Happy munched on his fish.

"Mira asked me to tag along." Lucy answered.

"I only came because I was bored." Ray chimed in.

Ray watched the two continue to argue and felt like he was safer away from them.

"You aren't doing a good job." Happy observed.

"Their hopeless." Lucy said.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Erza's voice came in.

"No not really-" Lucy started but stopped.

Ray looked and nearly fell out of his seat as he saw Erza dragging what looked like a cart of luggage behind her. " _Holy crap..no wonder everyone's afraid of her she's a damn tank!"_

Natsu and Gray looked like they were acting friendly again making Lucy more irritated.

"Good. I'm glad to see you two getting along." Erza soon turned towards Lucy and Ray. "And I believe I saw you two at the guildhall yesterday."

"My names Lucy. I just joined Fairy Tail." Lucy greeted.

"I'm Ray I joined Fairy Tail recently too. And this is Falu." Ray pointed at the cat now on his shoulder who waved.

"Mira asked us to come along so we can learn a thing or two. Hope you don't mind." Lucy explained why they were there.

"The more the merrier. I heard you defeated a mercenary guerilla with your pinkie finger. It'll be nice to have a wizard like you on board." Lucy deadpan at that rumor. Erza looked back at Ray making the guy sweat a bit. "I hear you're a Dragon Slayer correct?"

"Yeah. I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer." Ray answered hoping not to get punched in the face or worse.

"Well I'm glad to have another Dragon Slayer on board. I'm Erza Scarlet."

"No it's our pleasure to help!" Lucy and Ray both responded sweating bullets.

"Hey Erza. I'll come with you but, only under one condition." Natsu gained Erza's attention while Gray tried to stop him.

"Let's hear it." Erza was curious what Natsu wanted.

Natsu clenched a fist. "I want a rematch when we get back to fairy Tail."

Ray and Lucy were shocked at Natsu's challenge. "What's wrong with you? You got some kinda deathwish?" Gray asked putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"I'm a lot stronger than last time. This time will be way different. Cause I'm gonna beat you." Natsu declared.

Erza just smiled…

"Yes. I see you've improved. As to whether you can beat me. We'll just have to see. I accept your challenge." She looked at the fire eater.

Natsu was more than excited to do it until the train ride started where of course he was suffering from motion sickness. Ray didn't like the long ride either but, was happy that he had the spell to keep himself from getting motion sick maybe he should teach it to Natsu. Ray looked at the Natsu who was blue in the face.

" I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight. Then the next thing this." Gray groaned.

"It has to be tough on him getting from place to place." Lucy felt sorry for Natsu.

"He'll be fine. Come here and sit with me." Erza had an idea for Natsu who weakly responded.

Natsu was now sitting by Erza who proceeded to punch him in the stomach knocking him unconscious Ray was shaking when he saw that. " _I'm glad I'm not near her!"_

"Erza, I think it's about time you started filling us in. I mean what kinda mission are we going on here?" Gray questioned why Erza needed them.

Ray listened in so he knows why she needed help if she's so tough.

"Of course. I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magic Item call Lullaby." She informed the others.

"Wait that thing from before?" Lucy mentioned.

"Wait you mean that thing that was mentioned by those dark wizards from the forest?" Ray looked at Lucy for confirmation.

Lucy explained how they were attacked in a forest by dark guild wizards who mentioned lullaby before being taken by something.

"I see. So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before." Erza was hoping if they did.

"Well, I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald." Gray remembered how they never said what guild they were from. "But, they did mention lullaby."

"It sounds like they were members who dropped out of the guild and gone into hiding." Erza theorized. "Perhaps they wanted no part of whatever it is that's coming."

"Well it would explain why they were in that forest to begin with." Ray believed she was right.

"So this thing is so bad it even scares dark wizards?" Gray questioned wondering if Lullaby is as bad as it sounds.

"I'm only hypothesizing. But, whoever you saw dragging off happy's kidnappers that day must have been from Eisenwald. It's obvious that they didn't want their plans getting out." Erza was probably right.

"What do you think they're gonna try?" Lucy asked

Erza explained that she stopped at a pub for local wizards after doing a job and returning home and overheard some wizards talking about Lullaby's location.

"Lullaby? That's like a song you sing your kids to sleep." Lucy was now confused.

"Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means it must be very powerful magic." Erza tone seemed more serious.

"You sure the guys at the pub are with Eisenwald?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day." Erza blamed herself. "I didn't recognize his name. Eriogor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination requests, which is why he earned the name "Erigor the Reaper." Erza spoke in a darker tone.

"He kills for money?" Lucy sounded horrified.

" _An assassin. Nothing but, fear from them. Always taking their job with a smile. I encountered one once when I was a kid. He didn't care about anything but, his money. Bastard got what he deserved."_ Ray remembered back to when he was younger.

"When the council outlawed assassination requests, Eisenwald decided that money was more important than the council's rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago." Erza continued. "But, that didn't stop them. They've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day."

Lucy was now sweating bullets from the story. "Okay. I should be heading back home now."

"Lucy's slimy all of a sudden." Happy pointed out.

"Its sweat." Lucy snapped.

Erza smacked her fist down on Natsu's head. "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name that day, I could have pulverised them. I could have forced them to reveal their scheme to me."

"She's scary." Lucy was scared of Erza's more angry tone.

"So if I got this, Eisenwald's planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you wanna stop them." Gray pointed out as he was looking out the window before looking at Erza. "Because after waht you overheard, you're sure that it's gonna be something bad."

"That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to take on an entire magical guild all by myself. That's why I asked you and Natsu for your help." Erza looked at her fellow guild members. "We're storming the Eisenwald Guild."

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray smiled.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy was shaking now.

"Let's get em!" Falu jumped up.

"I'm ready for a fight." Ray smiled.

The train stopped so they decided to get something to eat so they bought a box full of sandwiches Ray didn't really feel like eating so he didn't. Lucy asked Erza what kind magic she uses and Happy..said she makes her opponents bleed..a lot..Ray felt his heart drop.

"Truthfully I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine." She ate a piece of her cake.

"Oh like this?" Gray put his hands out and created Fairy Tail's symbol out of ice.

"Oh you can do that too?" Ray caught their attention.

"Let's see you do it then." Gray challenged.

Ray put his hand out and used his magic to create a small statue of himself down to every last detail. Gray deadpanned at how well it was done. "So you're an Ice user no wonder you and Natsu don't get along."

"Wait why do you get along with him then?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know really." Ray chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Soon the train reached the final station Onibas Station the group exited the train and walked out of the train only to realize they forgot Natsu…

"Oh damn it.." Ray groaned as the train left.

"We were so busy talking, I forgot about him. I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation. This is all my fault I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance." Erza demanded from the others.

Ray tried to process what she just said. "Did I just hear that right..?"

Erza walked over and yanked a lever stopping the train. "It's for our comrade please understand."

Ray, Lucy and, Gray all watched Erza and Lucy felt her heart drop. "I'm starting to realize all of the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane."

Ray nodded in agreement but, saw Erza commandeering a magic-mobile as Lucy jumped in while Gray hung onto the top so Ray just jumped on the other side. They raced towards the now moving train only Natsu slammed into Gray so they stopped.

Gray looked at Natsu in anger. "That hurt you idiot!"

Natsu looked at Gray. "Shut up you icy freak!" Natsu yelled. "How could you guys just leave me on the train!"

"I'm just glad you weren't badly injured. I apologize Natsu." Erza apologized as she drove Natsu's head into her breastplate for..what Ray believed was a hug?

"It's okay." Natsu was in pain now.

After getting back he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked.

"I think it's that dude that dragged away the guys who were gonna eat happy." Natsu recalls. "Said he was with Eisenwald."

Erza took off one of her gauntlets and smacked Natsu in the face. "You fool!" Ray, Gray, and Lucy watched with shock. "That is exactly who we're chasing after on this mission! Why did you let him get away!" Erza demanded an answer.

Natsu tried explaining that this was the first he heard about the mission only Erza wasn't listening so Ray figured she forgot she knocked him out. After that they all returned to the magic-mobile as Erza hooked herself up to it. "So he was on the same train that we were on. Let's find him.

"What was this guy like?" Gray asked.

Natsu crossed his arms thinking. "He didn't look like somebody from a Dark Guild. But, he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy thought.

"That's creepy." Gray was shaking a little.

Ray looked at Lucy. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just, I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby. The cursed song. It's death magic." Lucy informed everyone.

The others didn't understand so Lucy explained that some spells that are not to be used by wizards and Erza mentioned that they kill anyone they are used on. Lucy told her fellow wizards that Lullaby is even worse than other spells. As if without warning Erza drove at a high speed to try and catch Erigor or lives will be lost if they use Lullaby.

"We're coming for you Erigor." Ray looked ahead.

 **End Of Chapter 4**

 **Sorry for the huge delay my job had me doing 11 hour shifts to catch up on missed orders but, now I will go back to my normal hours so hopefully I will be able to put more chapters out quickly. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fairies In The Wind!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story enough talking let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 5 - Fairies in the Wind!

The Fairy Tail wizards were racing across the terrain before coming to a stop on the mountain top above Kungi Station where people were talking about a group of dark guild wizards taking over the train.

"I can understand cars and boats but, why would they wanna hijack a train?" Lucy questione as she looked outside the magic-mobile.

"It doesn't seem like it'd be a very good choice for getaway's since it can only follow the tracks it's on." Happy commented looking at the same group.

"Yes that's true. But they are quite fast." Erza looked at the people as well.

Meanwhile Natsu was suffering from terrible motion sickness after Erza's "driving". Ray was just happy that it finally stopped because, despite using a minor spell to keep himself from getting motion sick it might not hold up anymore.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick next…" Ray leaned out the other window just n case.

"Well you better feel better soon because, we still need to find those guys soon." Gray looked at the Ice Dragon Slayer with no pity.

"The military has been called in so someone should catch them soon." Lucy looked at Erza as they drove off.

 **(A/N I am going to using my own dialogue from now on it might be terrible if you don't like it but, otherwise these chapters will take forever to write if I am following the anime word for word. Don't worry this will be one of maybe two minor changes. Anyway back to the story!)**

Ray sat back in the magic mobile as they drove on and soon entered the next town and raced through the streets. Ray hung on for dear life in order to survive Erza's driving as Falu looked at Ray and shook his head.

"What is that up ahead!" Erza looked ahead at Oshiba Station where smoke was coming from the building.

Ray looked at the station and had a bad feeling. "Whatever it is I think I have a good idea who's responsible!"

Once they got to the station Erza approached one of the workers and asked what is happening but, when he didn't tell her..she punched him in the face...then the other workers till being told.

"They are inside." Era informed.

The group rushed down the halls and found guards had been wiped out like they were nothing. Before finding the dark guild. Ray looked at the group of Dark Guild members and counted that they were definitely outnumbered ten to one. Ray looked at the guild master as he explains that he plans to broadcast Lullaby's magic. Soon the member that Natsu encountered on the train went to attack Lucy but, Natsu was up and ready as he deflected the attack.

"You again!" Kageyama seemed shocked that Natsu was here.

"Hey Eisenwald guy! I thought I recognized that voice!" Natsu looked at him.

Ray looked as Natsu punched his palm ready for a fight which made Ray actually excited.

"Well looks like you Fairy Tail flies will be the first to hear Lullaby's song and die to its majesty." Erigor grinned as he floated up with his wind magic.

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team so you better be ready for a fight!" Lucy had nothing but, determination in her voice.

"I leave them to you! Show them what happens when you mess with Eisenwald!" Erigor vanished into thin air.

"Natsu Gray. Go after him." Erza commanded. "If you two work together not even Erigor will be able to beat you."

Natsu and Gray butted heads again only for Erza to scare them into going. Kageyama and one of the other members went after Natsu and Gray.

"We'll catch up with them once we're done here." Erza looked at Ray and Lucy with a commanding look.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready for a fight!" Ray popped his knuckles as he had a toothy grin.

"You're starting to sound like Natsu.." Lucy face palmed at her partner's attitude.

Erza held out her hand and summoned a sword out of thin air. "If you insult Fairy Tail in my presence again I will make you regret it."

The Dark Guild members all charged and Ray looked at Erza. "Alright I'll take the group on the left you take the group on the right."

Ray watched as Erza cut down dozens of members at once without a scratch as she changed her sword to a spear. Ray ran up and punched a Eisenwald member into a group of his buddies. Ray soon looked over at another pack and smiled.

" **Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray blasted dozens of stalactites nailing every member in his way.

Erza looked at Ray with a satisfied smile. "Nice attack."

"Oh you haven't seen the best part yet! Any other tricks you got Erza?" Ray had a plan.

"In fact I do." Erza soon changed armors into a new set showing off her requip ability which was absolutely stunning. "Now dance my swords!" Erza summoned dozens of swords and they all lashed out at the enemy.

"Here goes! **Ice Dragon! Stalactite Blizzard!"** Ray shot out a massive with hundreds of stalactites with a blizzard causing them to spin.

The two attacks almost combined into a unison raid as they wiped out the remaining members. Ray smiled at the sight he saw the last member running away.

"He's going to warn Erigor. Ray Lucy go after him." Erza looked at them.

"Are you sure?" Lucy seemed concerned.

"Just do as I say!" Erza looked at them and had a face that warned them to do as she says.

"Yes ma'am come on Lucy we don't wanna make her mad!" Ray panicked at the sight as he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Lucy tried to get Ray to let her go.

Ray soon let Lucy go and ran down the halls after the last Dark Guild member who ran off.

"Where could he have gone?" Ray looked around wondering where to go.

"Where did the fat one even go?" Lucy followed Ray down the hall.

"You better find him or Erza is gonna strangle you both." Falu and Happy warned the two in unison.

As the two ran something came from out of nowhere which Ray saw and tackled Lucy over. "Watch out!"

The attack that was aiming for the two smashed into the wall creating a massive hole in the wall.

"What was that!?" Lucy looked at the smoldering wall.

"That would be me." A voice caught their attention as Ray and Lucy stood and saw a man wearing a red robe and lack clothing approaching them.

"Who are you?" Ray glared at the man as he approached.

"Oh I am just an innocent bystander." The man was mocked with a relaxed tone.

"Are you with Eisenwald?" Ray couldn't see any marking so he had to assume.

"Yes. I am. And I can't allow Fairy Trash to ruin our beautiful plan." The man removed his cloak and revealed a nasty scar going across his face diagonally from left to right.

Ray looked at Lucy, Happy and, Falu. "You three go. I'll hold this guy off."

"Ray are you sure?" Falu looked at his friend in concern.

"Go. I'll handle this guy." Ray smiled as he punched his palm.

"No I'm staying." Falu sat on Ray's shoulder.

Ray smiled and looked at Lucy and Happy. "I'll catch up."

Lucy nodded and ran off as Ray looked at his new opponent and a small blizzard engulfed his right forearm. Ray charged forward as Falu leaped off his shoulder as Ray threw a punch at the scared man only for it to be dodged. The man dodged Ray's next pair of strikes and leaped back Ray went to kick him only to be punched in the jaw.

Ray rubbed his jaw and smiled. "Well looks like you're better than I hoped."

"I always am. My name is Linus Dukes." He bowed before looking at Ray. "Shall I show you what magic I use?"

"Be my guest." Ray smiled as his forearms were engulfed in a blizzard.

Linus smiled as he conjured fire. **"Flame Fist!"**

A massive pair of flame engulfed fists shot from the ground and were inches away from Ray as he dodged.

"He uses fire magic!" Falu looked as he took cover.

"My flames are as hot as the mighty Salamander of Fairy Tail!" Linus laughed as he started sending fireballs at Ray.

Ray dodged before looking at Linus in annoyance. **"Ice Dragon Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray sent a group of stalactites which went through the fireballs and one nailed Linus in the shoulder.

"My ice aint ordinary ice pal! It is strong enough to pierce steel and cold enough to handle your flames!" Ray smiled as he slammed his foot onto the ground. **"Ice Dragon Ice Fist Barrage!"** A fist came up from the ground and Linus was caught of guard. Linus was slammed into the ceiling and fell back to the ground once the ice fist vanished.

Ray turned around and began to walk away thinking it was over. "Ray watch out!" Falu tried warning him.

Linus grabbed Ray with fire covered arms and soon engulfed them both in a fireball. **"Flame Devastation!"** The two exploded within the fireball.

Falu was lucky that he didn't get caught in the explosion. "Ray!"

Once the dust cleared Ray stood there his clothes were burnt and shredded in certain places but, he was thankfully alive.

"Well. You did shred my favorite jacket. And for that I ain't holding back." Ray's magic soon became stronger than originally thought.

"What that was my strongest spell! You should be burnt to a crisp!" Linus felt a cold chill going down his spine.

Ray broke Linus grasp as he spinned around with a blizzard cover fist and aimed right for Linus. **"Ice Dragon! Ice Fist!"** Ray punched Linus directly in the stomach which sent the flame mage flying into the ground creating a crater.

Falu walked out of hiding and saw Ray had beat the fire mage and sighed in relief. "Had me worried there."

"Come on Falu. We gotta stop Eisenwald." Ray smiled looking at the cat.

"Oh you think that's it." Linus's voice caught Ray by surprise along with a flame engulfed boot to the stomach.

Ray fell back and saw Linus standing up as he cracked his neck rubbing the back of it. "Ah man. I'll tell ya that was one of the hardest punches I've felt in a long while."

Falu felt fear rise in his stomach. "How…"

Ray didn't care that he got up he that just means he's gotta hit him till he stays down. Ray ran up and speared him in the gut sending them both through the wall. Linus kicked Ray off him and quickly stood and leaped up driving down a flame covered boot. Ray rolled out of the way and went to sweep out his legs but, Linus dodged him. But, Ray was ready and punched Linus in the jaw then kicked him the stomach. Ray grabbed Linus's arm and pulled him into a ice engulfed punch directed to the stomach which sends Linus skidding back.

Linus gritted his teeth as he ran up and began throwing flame covered punches but, Ray dodges most of them but, is caught by one to the stomach. Ray was caught by a headbutt and tossed into the wall just before being punched in the jaw. Ray caught his right fist as Linus caught Ray's as they both stared each other down but, to Falu's real confusion both had a smile on their faces.

"So you're enjoying this as much as I am huh?" linus looked his opponent in the eyes where his were actually red.

Ray stared back with his cyan eyes. "I can't lie. I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself."

The two began pushing with all their strength as there magical auras collide fortunately Ray gets the upper hand by leaping up and kicking Linus in the chest with both his boots. Liuns skidded back and looked at Ray with a toothy smile.

"That's more like it!" Linus yelled as both charged each other and threw a punch which collided.

"I will defeat you!" Ray was now taking this serious.

"I like to see you try it Fairy!" Linus smile grew as he looked at Ray.

 **End Of Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the delay again I'm sorry work has been so crazy with my schedule so I am going to try even harder to get these chapters out. So thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fire and Ice!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story enough talking let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 6 - Fire and Ice!

Ray dodged a flame attack from Linus as he launched a stalactite at Linus who dodged the attack.

"I gotta say for a pathetic fairy you're actually tougher than I thought." Linus smiled as he wiped his mouth.

Ray looked at Linus and rubbed his shoulder. "Fairy Tail is always tougher than first believed."

"Well let's see you dodge this!" Linus's arms became engulfed in flames.

" **Flame HURRICANE!"** A massive tornado like attack of flame and molten rock launched in Ray's direction as it was almost engulfing the entire room. Ray had to think of something so he had to try to cancel out the flames **"Ice Dragon Roar!"** Ray launched his breath attack at the flames and once they collided with the flames causing an explosion. Ray ducked as some rubble flew past him and in the middle of the room was a crater which looked like it was filled with actual lava. Ray saw Linus through the smoke and launched himself through the dust and smoke and punched Linus in the jaw. Linus growled in anger as he threw a punch at Ray only to miss.

"Why. Why won't you just die already!" Linus was absolutely frustrated because, Ray was still alive.

Ray looked at the angry fire wizard and had a cocky grin on his face. "You didn't say please."

"Okay. Then just die PLEASE!" Linus shot a spear of fire at Ray.

Ray ducked as he ran up with a blizzard engulfed fist and punched Linus in the stomach and then spin kicked Linus in the ribs. Linus groaned in pain as he punched Ray in the stomach with a flame engulfed fist. Linus leaped up kneeing Ray in the jaw Linus then grabbed Ray and sent him into the other side of the room. Ray slammed into the wall as Linus hand grabbed the steel rebar that was sticking out of the hole they created. Linus stabbed them in the wall bending them around Ray's ankle and wrists trapping him against the wall. Ray struggled to get free but, wasn't able to free himself from the rebar stuck in the wall. Linus smiled as he had trapped the Ice Dragon Slayer and could finish him off right now as his hand soon became engulfed in flame.

"Now I can prove my worth by killing a Fairy Tail member! **Explosive Flame Hammer!"** Linus smiled evilly as he launched his flame hand towards Ray's stomach.

Falu came out of hiding and slammed his head into Linus's chest which caught him off guard as he grabbed the ct by the tail holding him upside down. "You little-!" Linus was about to kill the red cat until Ray freed on of his arms **"Ice Dragon Iron Fist!"** Ray punched Linus in the jaw sending him flying as freeing Falu. Linus slammed into the ground with a loud thud. Ray used the short window of time to free himself.

"Thanks for the save Falu." Ray smiled at the cat.

"Anytime now go beat that creep!" Falu smiled giving him a thumbs up.

Ray launched himself at Linus and began throwing a flurry of blizzard engulfed punched nailing Linus in the stomach and jaw. Ray grabbed Linus by the collar and yanked him into a headbutt before slamming him against the wall. "You want to kill Fairy Tail! But, it won't happen! NOT LIKE THIS! **Ice Dragon Blizzard Fist!** " Ray threw a punch engulfed in a massive blizzard that launched several punches slamming Linus through the wall causing him to slam into the ground. Linus laid there alive but, unconscious and defeated.

Falu ran up to Ray as he collapsed to one knee. "Ray are you okay?"

"I just used a little too much magic is all." Ray caught his breath and stood up. "Come on let's go catch up with Lucy." Ray and Falu ran down the hall where Lucy was last seen going.

Ray had only one thought running through his head. _"Come on Lucy..please be okay.."_

Ray and Falu found themselves running down the hall hoping to find Lucy hoping she found that fat man and probably given him a butt kicking.

"Ray what do you think Erigors plan is?" Falu flew beside Ray as they ran.

"I don't know but, it can't be good!" Ray turned a corner before stopping as the building was now shaking. "What the hell is going on!?"

"I think Natsu is having a little too much fun." Falu looked up.

"Let's go!" Ray and Falu headed upstairs.

When they got there they saw Erza look like she was about to kill Natsu only to slash the wall behind him. Ray stomach dropped when he saw that. _"Jeez and Natsu really wants to fight her!?"_ But, before they could do anything Kageyama was stabbed through the chest by his own guild member. Ray couldn't believe what he just saw he looked seeing Natsu was now upset. Ray ran into the room see room and saw the same fat man he was chasing with Lucy.

"How could you do that to one of your own members! How could you!" Natsu punched the wall nailing Karacka in the face. "Is that how you dark guild members treat each other!?"

Ray ran over Erza, Gray and the others as they noticed Ray looked like hell. "Woah Ray what the hell happened to you?" Gray looked at his fellow ice user.

"Me and Lucy were ambushed by another dark guild member. I had Lucy go on ahead while I took care of him." Ray looked at Kageyama. "He's in bad shape." Ray looked at Gray. "Do you think you can give me some ice to eat please?"

Gray sweatdropped at the question. "Ugh. Fine." Gray gave Ray a cube of ice which in turn Ray scarfed it down.

"Thanks Gray. I really needed that." Ray smiled as he saw Erza tending to the injured wizard.

"Don't you die on us you're the only one who can break the barrier!" Erza looked like she was desperate to keep him alive.

"Erza he won't be able to use it in his condition." Gray looked at the armored mage.

Gray was right they needed Kageyama alive Ray looked to see Lucy walking in. "This is a bad time.."

"Aye.." Ray saw Happy was with her.

Lucy looked at Ray and seemed concerned. "Ray are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just fine. I beat that crummy dark guild member without a problem." Ray was boasting but in his head he was upset about his clothes.

Erza saw that now they were all here they need to destroy that barrier so Ray carried Kageyama on his shoulders as they ran to the entrance of the station. On the way Erza told them what Erigor plans to do with Lullaby. His plan is to use it on the other guild masters at the conference and kill them all.

"How do we get out of here?" Ray looked at the barrier thinking.

Ray looked as Natsu ran up punching the barrier only to be sent back. "See that's what happens when you attack the barrier." Gray looked back at Natsu.

"Natsu! Let's hit it together!" Ray ran towards the barrier as Natsu nodded.

They both smashed into the barrier before being sent backwards but, that didn't stop them from trying. They each tried punching it, kicking it and, elbowing it but, nothing was working.

"Knock it off you idiots!" Gray tried to stop them from getting themselves killed.

Ray and Natsu didn't listen before slamming into it again. "Stop trying to be the hero's you're gonna get shredded!" Lucy pulled them both back and Natsu looked at her.

"Wait can't we use you spirits!" Natsu yelled remembering that he and Ray were yanked through the spirit realm.

"It wouldn't work." Lucy tried to explain that it wouldn't work since they needed two wizards to do it and how it's a breach of contract.

Happy soon caught everyone's attention as he showed he had Virgo's key from before. "Wait that's right! That maid! She can drill through the ground!" Ray smiled.

"Wait she can!?" Everyone was surprised at the news.

Lucy summoned the maid spirit only...she was….smaller than before and looked normal. Lucy looked shocked to see her.

"Hey Virgo what's up? You looked like you dropped some weight." Ray smiled as he approached the maid.

"I apologize if I caused you any trouble before." Virgo smiled at Ray.

Ray laughed when Natsu made Virgo changed back to before only Lucy to have her revert back. Lucy asked her to call her something other than mistress and settled on princess. Ray, Natsu and. Gray all thought that was a little much. Thankfully Virgo dug through the ground as Ray and Natsu slung Kageyama's arms over their necks they weren't gonna leave him behind despite him being an enemy. They made it outside Ray looked to Natsu leaving with Happy so Ray and Falu followed and both cats sprouted wings and began flying to stop Erigor.

"Natsu let's kick his ass together!" Ray and Natsu slammed into Erigor.

The three now stood on the tracks since Happy and Falu were too tired to fly anymore. Ray and Natsu needed to work together if they were gonna stop Erigor. Ray let Natsu attack first which is what Natsu wanted as he attacked Erigor. Natsu was unfortunately sent off the tracks into the abyssus but, rebounded and used his fire to sling himself up. "Natsu together!" Ray and Natsu were going to use their breath attack together.

" **Fire Dragon!"**

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **ROAR!"** Both Natsu and Ray dent there breath attack at Erigor only for him to use his storm wall to block the attacks. Erigor used a spell to engulf himself in his storm mail which was like his wind barrier. Ray and Natsu needed to do something to break through or else they are dead.

"Natsu what do we do now?" Ray looked at Natsu.

"We gotta break through it somehow." Natsu looked at Erigor.

Erigor hit Ray and Natsu with a dangerous spell that could kill them both and sent both flying. Both of them laid there defeated or so Erigor thought.

"Once I play Lullaby's melody those old fools will be joining you both in death." Erigor laughed.

Natsu and Ray stood up out of rage and both looked pissed off. "Natsu. Let's kick this guys ass."

"Aye." Natsu liked that plan.

Natsu and Ray charged at Erigor and attacked again but, it didn't work which made them angrier.

"We can't even get close to him!" Natsu's flames exploded.

"Why can't we hit him!" Ray's blizzard exploded as well.

The sudden change in their magic began sucking the wind towards them which broke Erigors spell. Ray grabbed Natsu and tossed him at Erigor. **"Fire Dragon Iron fist!"** Natsu nailed Erigor in the jaw sending him skidding across the ground. Erigor was soon defeated and the others arrived to see they had done it.

"Hey guys you missed me and Ray kick the crap out of this guy." Natsu smiled.

"Well atleast you're both alive." Erza smiled as Lucy helped her down off the magic mobile.

"I can't believe you had to have Ray help you Natsu." Gray looked at the fire dragon slayer with a unimpressed look.

"Hey I did most of the work!" Natsu got in Gray's face.

Before they even knew it Kageyama took off in the magic mobile with Lullaby heading towards the conference. Ray was now gonna hurt that guy as they ran after Kageyama in an attempt to stop him from using Lullaby. They ran along the tracks as nightfall had overtaken the sky they knew they needed to hurry or else. They finally arrived and saw Kageyama about to use Lullaby only to be stopped by Blue Pegasus guild master.

"Ohh aren't you boys yummy." He said causing Ray, Gray and, Natsu to shiver.

The three shivered as he moved closer so Ray hid behind a tree out of fear. _"I don't know if I am more scared of Erza or this guy!"_

The group saw Makarov talk Kageyama out of using the flute but, something came out of the flute.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Ray looked up at the demon like creature.

They were told Zeruf left a dark legacy and no one ever thought it would return so Erza ordered Natsu and Gray get innocent people out of the way. After doing so Natsu, Gray, Erza and, Ray all stood together to fight Lullaby. Erza looked at Ray who was...smiling?

"What's got you smiling Ray?" Gray noticed the smile he had too.

Ray threw off his jacket and engulfed himself in his magic. "I'm ready to kick Lullabies ass!"

The four charged the creature with Erza using requip into her armor that she used at the train station and used her swords to slash the creature's side. Gray created a barrage of ice lances that hit the other side of Lullaby. Natsu launched himself at Lullaby and hit it with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist punching it in the jaw. Ray leaped up and his fingers were covered in ice that was sharp at the end hitting it with the Ice Dragon Slash attack. None of the guild masters could believe their eyes as they kept hitting it with all their might. Lullaby began to play its song but...it didn't work since it had to many holes in its body. Ray and Natsu ran on the creature's arm as Gray and Erza gave them an opening. The two hit the creature with one more attack Natsu used the brilliant flame attack and Ray used is Dragon Roar and both attacks collided destroying Lullaby.

Ray smiled as he stood with Erza, Gray and, Natsu showing that they might just be the strongest team in Fairy Tail. Only to see...they went overboard and destroyed a little too much and had a good laugh as they were being chased by the other guild masters.

"Fairy Tail Rules!"

 **End Of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Rivalry Reborn!

**Hey everyone and welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story enough talking let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 7 - A Rivalry Reborn!

After returning home and having to deal with the magic council Ray just wanted a nice relaxing day where he could just drink and relax in the guild hall. He was really wanting to know if Natsu could've beat Erza but, guess he'll never know. But, he shouldn't focus on that what he should do is focus on relaxing at the guild hall. Ray walked to Fairy Tail's guild hall and found everything is as usual crazy and fun.

"Cana drinking others under the table? Check." Ray looked seeing the mentioned woman drinking from a massive barrel. "Mirajane serving drinks? Check." Ray looked at the woman at the bar. "Natsu and Gray arguing? Triple check." Ray walked past the two wizards as they continued to throw insults at each other.

Ray went to the bar and sat down at what is now being considered his usual spot as Mirajane gave him his usual drink. Which was just as cold as he liked it and took a huge gulp of the icy cold drink.

"Hey Ray!" Ray stopped and turned around and saw it was Cana calling for him. "Why don't you come over here and share a drink with me!"

"Uh no thanks Cana. I prefer to keep myself sober." Ray turned back to the bar taking another drink.

"Oh are you scared that you can't hold your liquor?" Cana was really not taking no for an answer.

Ray fell right into her little ploy and stood up walking over to the drunk guild member and sat across from her. "Your on Cana."

Cana smiled that he agreed. "Hey Mirajane get us some of the strongest stuff here!"

Mirajane willingly placed a bottle of what Ray knew was either gonna kill him or make him sick on the table. "Well here ya go Cana please take it easy on him."

Ray grew more annoyed he could handle this junk no problem. Right?

"Alright! We go glass for glass first one to fail to drink loses." Cana popped open the bottle and slid a shot to Ray. "I'll go first!" Cana boosted as she downed the drink from her mug.

Some of the others were watching the two obviously doubting Ray was even gonna last more than two drinks. But, to their surprise Ray began drinking from the mug of hard hard liquor and surprising Cana by finishing it like a champ. Ray slammed the mug down onto the table and smirked. "That it?"

Cana smiled as she drank from a second mug easily finishing it as she watched Ray drink his finishing it as well. Cana was surely surprised that Ray was still up by what became the eighth mug for them both as the liquor was now actually getting to her but, Ray managed to finish his ninth right after her. The bottle now empty Ray slowly looked at Cana with a red blush on his face and eyes that looked like he was motion sick.

"What's next huh.." Ray collapsed out of the seat and onto the ground. "Ugh...oh man…"

"Yup I win." Cana smiles as she raises her arms in victory but, she is gonna have a hell of a hangover.

Ray didn't feel like getting up because, he couldn't feel anything and didn't want to risk getting sick.

"Man you really were drunk under the table." A familiar red cat walked over with another familiar face.

Ray remembered that Falu asked if he could go with Lucy for a small job of course Ray didn't mind. "Oh hey Falu good to see you again! Why are there seven of you?" Ray's vision clearly shot from the liquor Falu sighed.

"Lucy do you think you can let Ray and I stay with you tonight please!" Falu looked at the Celestial mage and begged her to say yes.

Lucy gave it a lot of thought but, felt that she should at least be nice. "Okay fine. But, if he tries anything he's sleeping in the street!"

Falu was happy that Lucy would let them stay and that she helped get Ray at least to his feet so they could walk to her apartment. Ray was disoriented and drunk off his ass but, he was still somehow able to walk without throwing up.

"Jeez! Why is he so heavy!" Lucy struggled getting Ray to her apartment as the Ice Dragon Slayer was limp. Falu was helping by flying but, he didn't want to risk Ray getting sick.

They finally made it to the apartment as Lucy unlocked the door and helped move Ray to the couch and laid him down onto it finally getting a massive relief . Ray was out cold and already asleep which shouldn't be to surprising.

"Jeez. He's asleep already?" Lucy looked at the sleeping boy.

"Yeah. Remember we found him drinking with Cana." Falu remembered walking into see Ray in a drinking contest with Cana.

Within an hour Lucy had taken a shower and when she came out in pajamas she saw Falu asleep on the arm of the couch. Lucy looked at Ray again and even walked over seeing the blush on his face still and placed a hand on his forehead thinking he had a fever. Ray opened his eyes slowly surprising Lucy.

"Oh sorry..I was just checking to see if you have a fever." Lucy turned around with a blush on her face.

"No..it's okay…" Ray was still out of it but, must've sobered up some. "Hey Lucy...if it's not to much to ask...could I lay my head in your lap…"

Lucy's face went red from the question. "What kinda question is that! Are you trying to be a pervert!" Lucy was planning on tossing him out but, thought about it. Ray was is just really tired and probably to drunk still to do anything.

Lucy sighed in defeat and laid Ray's head in her lap and had a blush on her face as Ray slept. She looked at him again and saw he was rather calm when he sleeps. She saw him open his eyes slightly again and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Lucy was confused on why he was looking at her.

"Nothing..it's just...you look really cute is all…" Ray closed his eyes and was right back to sleep for good.

Lucy blushed when he said that. _"Why did he say that..it has to be from all that alcohol he drank..then..why is my heart racing.."_

The next morning Ray had a huge hangover and was holding his head as it throbbed. Falu was sitting on his shoulder as Lucy walked beside him.

"Jeez my head hurts..next time Cana wants me to drink with her..please stop me." Ray looked at Lucy who was way too quiet. "Hey Lucy what's up with you?"

Lucy jumped when she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!"

Ray shrugged it off since his head was hurting to much to think and Lucy was right back into her thoughts.

" _He must not remember what he said last night.."_ Lucy and Ray arrived in the guild hall and took a seat at the bar. 

Falu jumped down off Rays shoulder and Mirajane walked over to the small group. "Good Morning you three."

"Morning Mirajane." Lucy returned the warm smile.

"Think I can get the usual please.." Ray leaned on his hand rubbing his forehead.

"You shouldn't have done all that drinking with Cana ya know." Mirajane gave Ray a glass as Ray took a drink.

"Thanks for the warning.." Ray sighed as he felt like he was getting run over by a train.

Ray looked as Natsu and Gray were arguing again only this time Erza got them to stop thankfully he didn't need more noise. Ray kept drinking from his glass as someone walked through the guild doors wearing a hood. Ray ignored it as Natsu was the first to approach the hooded figure.

"Who in the world are you?" Natsu walked up to the hooded figure and without any warning Natsu got punched in the stomach and sent flying into a table.

Everyone stopped as Natsu climbed out of the rubble. "What the hell was that! If you want a fight you're gonna get one!"

Natsu charged with fire engulfing his hand. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu threw his punch only for it to be dodged. Natsu tried to strike his attacker but, his attacks didn't even land one as he was kneed in the stomach and kicking him down. The hooded fighter was about to punch Natsu but, without any idea the blow was blocked by Ray. Ray was holding the figures fist as he stood in front of Natsu who was shocked that Ray saved him.

"Ray butt out he's mine." Natsu stood up and looked at the two fighters.

The hooded fighter went to strike Ray again but, Ray leaped over the attack and spin kicked him back.

"Well you sure have gotten better than the last time I saw you Ray." The figure clapped at Ray's little surprise. "So you actually joined Fairy Tail. So you're not just all talk like before." 

"What are you doing here. Last time I saw you, you were off traveling." Ray engulfed his hand in a blizzard.

"Wait Ray you know this jerk?" Natsu along with most of the guild was shocked that Ray knew this stranger.

"Unfortunately I do. His names Lezon." Ray looked at him as he removed his hood.

Lezon had black hair with red eyes and looked at Ray with a smile. "Aw so you do remember me."

"If you want a fight it's gonna be with me!" Ray was ready to fight Lezon.

"Ray." Ray looked to see Erza walking up to him and she put her hand on Ray's shoulder. "Why have you attacked one of our guild members."

"I was just hoping to draw out an old friend." Lezon looked at Ray. "Salamander was just a pawn to do it."

"Well then what do you want then." Erza was still intimidating to Ray so he knew to stay quiet.

"I want a fight with Ray." Lezon smiled as he crossed his arms.

Erza looked at Ray. "Ray. This is your choice."

"Let's do this Lezon." Ray popped his knuckles. "But, let's do this somewhere else." 

Ray took Lezon to a clearing outside of town Erza decided to go along and brought Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Falu with so no one else gets hurt.

Once they were at the clearing Erza and the others stayed back as Ray stood across from Lezon and once the fight started they charged at each other.

Ray and Lezon ran towards each other both slamming their forearms into each other causing a shockwave sending leafs everywhere. Once separated both charged again and each began throwing punches blocking and dodging each one. Lezon kicked Ray in the gut grabbing his arm before punching him in the stomach before kicking off of Ray's chest leaping back. Lezon launched ice spears at Ray who dodged each of them leaping side to side as he caught the last on and tossed it right back. Lezon dodged the returned spear as Ray leaped up at Lezon and threw a punch as Lezon dodged it and kicked Ray down into the ground. Lezon landed as Ray stood up and both launched at each other.

" **Ice Dragon Roar!"** Ray yelled.

Ray launched his breath attack towards Lezon who leaped out of the way as he ran towards Ray who engulfed his hand in a blizzard.

"Come on Ray you can beat this guy!" Natsu was trying to encourage his fellow guild member as he watched.

"Yeah come on Ray you can beat this guy!" Lucy watched and tries to cheer Ray on sadly.

"Will you two shut up!" Lezon looked over at them.

Lezon launched a massive blast of ice at them Erza was ready but, Ray was already there and took the full front of the attack. Once it cleared Ray stood there bruised and cut up as he fell over from the attack.

"Ray!" Natsu ran over to him as did Lucy and Gray.

Ray laid there breathing heavy as they checked on him to see if he's okay. "Well what a shock. You were always someone who cared for others more than you should yourself. You'll never be able to beat me." Lezon turned to leave.

"Hey where do you think your going!" Natsu was ready to beat the crap out of this guy.

"Yeah what the hells your problem huh!?" Gray had to agree with Natsu that this guy needed a beat down.

"Attacking others for no reason is unforgivable." Erza was not gonna let Lezon get away with this.

"Guys...It's okay.." The three looked at Ray who was barely able to sit up as Lucy helped him as did Falu.

"Ray you can't be serious!" Natsu couldn't believe that Ray wasn't angry.

"Next time...I'll beat him. I promise…" Ray looked at Lezon. "Next time."

"Well remember Ray you've never been able to beat me no matter what." Lezon left as Ray watched.

"We'll see.."

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Sorry for the long delay of this chapter work has been killer but, hopefully I can write more! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Rivals Past And New Home!

**Hey Everyone welcome to Chapter 8 of A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8 - A Rival's Past And A New Home!

Just a day before an old rival from Ray's past had returned and made it clear that Ray will never be better than him. Despite the battle that they were supposed to have ending in Ray needing medical attention and vowing that the next time they meet Ray will beat him. If it wasn't for the fact that Erza and the others were there Ray would possibly be in worse shape than he already is. He is supposed to be resting but, he chose not to and decided to just go to the guild hall. He was bandaged up from his injures and felt like he was a piece of beaten meat. Ray walked into the guild hall and sees it's just as crazy as usual as he made his way to the bar.

"Ya know you should be resting. Lucy and the others are gonna be angry at you." Falu sat on his good shoulder munching on a fish.

"Oh please. I'd at least rather have them see that it's gonna take a lot more to put me down permanently." Ray sat on a stool at the bar and Mirajane approached him.

"You know you should be resting." Mirajane gave Ray a mug of his favorite cold drink.

"I'll be fine. I'm a lot tougher than I look ya know." Ray took a swig from his mug and sighed in relief.

Falu jumped down onto the bar as he continued to eat his fish. "I said the same thing Mirajane."

Ray rolled his eyes as he saw Lucy walking in and she already looked annoyed that he was here and not in a bed sleeping. She walked over to him and sat down next to him and was about to say something but, Ray cut her off.

"Now before you say anything. Falu and Mirajane already told me that I should be resting." Ray took a drink from his mug.

"Well you should be resting instead of be in the guild hall especially when you look like you could be knocked over by a breeze of wind." Lucy poked Ray on his shoulder causing him to wince and groan in pain.

"Hey Ray!" A familiar voice called out as Ray and Lucy turned around to see Natsu walking up with Happy. "How ya feeling?"

"Eh I'm doing okay." Ray tries to play it off until Lucy pokes his shoulder again. "Ow." Ray rubbed his shoulder as Natsu laughed. "Oh ha ha."

"You know you did take a nasty hit from that jerk the other day." Happy jumped up onto the bar joining Falu.

"I been meaning to ask. How the heck do you know that guy? Luzaon right?" Natsu took a seat on the other side of Ray as he and Lucy turned back to the bar.

"Lezon. And I grew up with him when I met his older brother." Ray took another drink from his mug as he st it down.

"Really you two know each other for that long?" Lucy remembered that Lezon did say that he and Ray knew each other for awhile.

"Yeah. We we've been rivals since we were kids. I could tell you guys if you want to know more." Ray didn't mind remembering his past.

"You know that sounds good to me." Natsu gave Ray a pat on the back causing Ray to groan in pain from the injuries he has and he glares at Natsu. "Oops sorry."

"Well. I might as well start at the beginning.."

 _ **Flashback!**_

Years ago when Ray was simply eight years old he was in a small village near a forest living with Lezon and his older brother. The two young boys were fighting once again just like they always do when they wanted to do something. Lezon was only a year older than Ray and considered him family after hanging out with him for a year. Ray and Lezon were rolling on the ground and Lezon was on top of Ray again and he was wailing on him until Ray kicked him off. The two stood up breathing heavily before running at each other and both delivering a punch only Lezon's landed causing Ray to fall onto the ground.

"Another win for me Ray.." Lezon sat up as he caught his breath.

"That makes fifteen wins.." Ray laid there tired from the most recent fights between the two.

"Well I'm glad to see you two are still trying to get better." A voice caught the attention of the two young boys.

A man stood there as the two boys got up and ran up to him as he kneeled down to them.

"Big brother!" Lezon jumped up and hugged his older brother as he hugged him back before putting him down.

Lezon's brother rubbed Ray on the head. "I'm glad to see you guys are getting along still."

"Are you going out again big bro?" Lezon wanted to know because, his brother was almost always off doing something.

"Yeah I'll be gone for a little while but, I'll be back very soon I promise." Lezon's brother stood up and grabbed a bag of supplies and headed off.

"Man your brother so cool." Ray watched him leave as Lezon smiled.

The two boys walked through the woods and went to a river where they would hang out and talk when they weren't having one of their scuffles.

"So when you get older what guild are you gonna join Ray?" Lezon tossed a stone down the river.

"I wanna join Fairy Tail!" Ray stood up and posed like a Fairy Tail guild member would in his mind.

"Really Fairy Tail? You'll never make it." Lezon just brushed off Ray's claim.

"I will too! You'll see!" Ray was not gonna lose hope in joining the guild of his dreams.

5 years passed and in that time Ray and Lezon were in another one of their fights only Ray was getting the hell kicked out of him. Lezon kicked Ray in the stomach before throwing him to the side as Ray rolled across the ground.

"Come on Ray I know you can do better." Lezon walked over to Ray and offered a helping hand.

Ray grabbed his hand and stood up. "Hey it's not my fault that you got to be trained by your brother."

Lezon rolled his eyes at the excuse and they went right back to it as Ray and Lezon went back to their fight trying to improve. As Lezon's older brother had finally returned from his most recent job.

"Hey your back." Lezon looked at his brother.

"Yeah and I've got good news for you two. You're both coming with me on a job." Lezon and Ray smiled and were just excited to go do something.

The trio walked through the woods as as Lezon and Ray followed Lezon's older brother until they found a cave.

"There it is." Ray looked at the dark cave entrance.

The trio walked through the entrance and walked down the dark path that was found through the cave as Lezon's brother lead the two young wizards through it. As they went through the cave they finally found a relic that sat in the center of an opening in what looked like a temple.

"There it is. Now we gotta be careful." Lezon's older brother tried to warn the two young boys until Lezon ran towards it. "Lezon wait!"

"Why come on it's right out in the open-" Lezon tried getting the others to follow only he triggered a trap.

Ray ran over and pushed Lezon over as a boulder crashed in between them thankfully missed them both. Ray saw Lezon's brother bust the boulder with a single spell as he ran to his brothers side and made sure he was okay. Ray saw his chance and ran for the relic and managed to grab it and he saw it was a small crystal. 

"I got it!" Ray showed he had it in his hand and ran back to Lezon and his brother.

Unfortunately Ray didn't see a massive boulder about to fall onto him but, Lezon's brother did and ran over grabbing him tossing him out of the way. The boulder slammed onto him until it all stopped and Ray looked to see Lezon's brother bleeding and dying right in front of him as Lezon tried to move it.

"No..No..No No NO NO!" Ray ran over and tried to get the boulder off of him but, he couldn't free him.

"Listen you two...My time is up..but...I'm happy to know...I had such a good family by my side till the end.." Lezon tried harder to move the boulder but, it was too late.

5 years after Lezon lost his brother he told Ray it's time to move on and the two finally went there separate ways after deciding where to go.

"Goodbye Ray. And good luck." Lezon began walking off until Ray stopped him.

"When we meet again. I'll finally beat you." Ray looked at Lezon and began to walk off.

"No. You won't." Lezon watched Ray leave to go off and do what he promised to do.

 _ **Present Time**_

"So you mean you never actually beat him once?" Natsu was completely surprised at Ray's story...mostly.

"He's always beaten me every single time we ever gotten into a fight." Ray took a drink from his mug until he finished it.

"So he lost his brother..but, why did it seem like he hates you?" Lucy was curious because, that's what it seemed like.

"He became overconfident as time passed on and really has the right too. He's definitely stronger than he was the last time I seen him." Ray motioned Mirajane for another drink and she happily gave him a new one.

"Yeah he definitely seemed like it." Natsu had to agree despite his short experience with him.

"Hey Natsu are you boring Ray and Lucy over there by talking to them or just by being there!?" Gary caught Natsu's attention and the two got into each others faces once again.

Lucy sighed and remembered a question she had for Ray. "Oh that reminds me. Where are you exactly staying?"

Ray forgot as he put his mug down. "Oh yeah..I completely forgot to go search for a place to stay." Ray slapped his forehead for being so stupid.

"Well I can help you search I'm sure I can help find you a place." Lucy smiled thinking it would be good to help her partner out.

"I'd appreciate that." Ray finished his second mug and Falu jumped onto Ray's good shoulder to go with as the three left to go search.

After spending hours searching the three found all the cheap apartments were already taken leaving only the most expensive left. Sadly Ray wouldn't be able to afford one even if he went on five jobs a day and the three sat on the side of the road with Ray hanging his head.

"Okay..maybe this is harder than I thought.." Lucy can't believe how difficult this really was.

"Yeah..what are we gonna do now?" Falu laid on his back trying to think of something.

Ray sighed in deep frustration after doing all this damn searching. "This sucks!"

Lucy tried to think of something and came up with an idea but, had a bad feeling about it..

"Well..I guess you could stay with me until you find a place." Lucy turned to Ray only to find him and Falu on their hands and knees bowing their heads causing her to be confused.

"Oh Lucy you are truly a savior thank you so much for your amazing kindness!" Ray bowed his head to Lucy.

"Aye!" Falu was bowing his head just like Ray.

"We already got one bad Happy impression we don't need a second!" Lucy was now annoyed at the two and was already starting to regret her decision.

The three saw it was getting late and headed for her apartment which Ray was already familiar with. Lucy unlocked the door once they got there and watched as Ray and Falu headed for the couch.

" _I'm really gonna regret this aren't I.."_ Lucy was praying that this doesn't come back to bite her.

Ray laid on the couch and closed his eyes doing what everyone complained about and get some rest to heal up.

"Don't worry Lucy I'll pay for this months rent." Ray looked at Lucy as she closed the door.

"You don't have to do that I can handle it." Lucy tried to keep him from having a feeling like she's just gonna use him to pay for her rent.

"Your letting me stay I feel like it would at least let me return the favor." Ray simply gave Lucy a smile causing her to sigh.

"Fine.." Lucy wasn't gonna argue anymore as she decided to just get ready for bed and when she came back out Ray was already asleep and so was Falu.

" _Wow..he's already asleep."_ Lucy walked over to Ray and kneeled down looking at him as he slept before she suddenly started blushing and backing away. _"Why did I do that!?"_

She shook her head and went to bed hoping to get some sleep for tomorrow she would need to on a job in order to pay next month's rent.

 **End Of Chapter 8**

 **Sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday I fell with a 24 hour bug which caused me to get sick so I was bed ridden all day. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - ICE VS ARMOR!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story so far let's keep going! On with the Chapter!**

 **Note: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 9 - ICE VS ARMOR!

It took about a week or two for Ray to finally heal and he was finally back to 100% which was a major relief for him so now he can finally go out on jobs again and earn some much needed rent money since Lucy is letting him stay with her. Ray walked up to the job board and started searching for a well paying job so he can help out. Only problem was...there were NO HIGH PAYING JOBS LEFT! Ray slumped over as he walked back to the bar and sat at the stool and face planting in a heap of sadness and sadness.

"Hey what's wrong Ray?" Ray looked up seeing Mirajane standing there looking at him with a mug in her hands.

"Oh nothing...just trying to find a high paying job because…" Ray immediately stopped in his tracks because, HOW THE HELL DO YOU TELL SOMEONE YOU'RE STAYING WITH A GIRL!

"Because of what?" Mirajane places the mug down for him so he had something to drink.

"Because...I finally found a place to stay but, the rent is insane." Ray felt terrible about lying but, what else can he do.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll find something." Mirajane is clearly trying to encourage him but, knew it be difficult.

"Yeah but, I doubt it." Ray looked seeing Falu sitting on his head acting like he's some kind of king.

Ray became annoyed and started swatting at Falu who only flew up avoiding him. "What the hell do you think you're doing sitting on my head!"

Falu found amusement in Ray's failing struggle to swat him. "Oh come on you know which one of us is always better."

Natsu walked over to Ray after he gave up and looked at him confused about why he's so frustrated. "Hey Ray. What's up?"

"Oh hey Natsu. I was just hoping to find a high paying job to pay for my new place." Ray leaned on the bar and letting out a sigh.

"Tough break huh?" Natsu pat Ray on the back mocking Ray's struggle just to mess with him.

Ray groaned at Natsu as Happy popped up. "Oh hey Natsu I almost forgot to mention I was actually believing that you could beat Erza." Ray looked at Natsu.

"Wait that raises a good question." Happy looked like he just had an idea pop into his head.

"What's that little buddy?" Natsu, Ray, and Falu all looked at Happy curious what he was thinking.

"Who would win in a fight between Erza and Ray?" Ray nearly felt his heart stop at the thought of battling Erza.

"Hey yeah that's a good question actually." Natsu started thinking of the idea himself and that made Ray sweat bullets.

"Maybe you should ask her." Falu pointed at Erza who just walked into the guild hall.

"Who's side a you on!" Ray was completely losing his hope to live for...the next ten minutes.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu tried to catch her attention before Ray grabbed him and tried to shut him up before he dies.

Sadly Erza started walking over causing Ray to panic at the mere thought that he was gonna ask Erza if she would win which he already knew she would!

"Hello Ray. I am glad to see you are doing much better and are back to 100%." She looked at Ray with a small smile as she was trying to be friendly.

"Thanks Erza I'm glad to finally be able to go on jobs again." Ray was trying his damn best not to let Natsu talk out of fear for his life.

She looked at Natsu who Ray let go so he could breathe at least. "So what is it you wanted Natsu?"

"I-" Natsu was yet again cut off by Ray who covered his mouth shutting him up causing Erza to raise an eyebrow.

"He wanted to say how happy he is to see you right Natsu!" Ray was sweating bullets praying she believes him.

"He wants to ask who would win between you and Ray." Ray's heart stopped when he looked at Falu who just said what he wanted to avoid.

"Is that so." Erza looked at Ray who was froze in place after he had let go of Natsu.

"Yeah. While I'd like to fight again I was wanting to know if Ray could win." Natsu pat Ray on the back as Ray just sweated bullets even more.

"Well. I think that would be an interesting question to answer." Erza looked at Natsu and Ray with her typical calm expression.

Ray was absolutely crying internally and already thinking how his funeral would go as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Erza. "You and I are going to have ourselves a match in one hour. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes ma'am that's perfectly fine!" Ray was trying to calm down but, believing his death is in an hour was screaming for help in his head.

"Good. We'll meet in an hour." Erza turned and left the small group as Ray nearly fell out of his chair.

"Well looks like we get to have an answer to that question." Falu smiled as Ray grabbed him and began shaking him out of both fear and anger.

"WHO SIDE ARE YOU EVEN ON HUH!?" Ray was more afraid than anything but, he could hold some rage over this.

"What are you yelling about now Ray?" A voice caught them by surprise as the small group turned to see Lucy who seemed confused.

"Hi Lucy. Ray and Erza are gonna have a fight to see who would win." Happy was the one to answer Lucy's question.

Lucy looked like her heart stopped now as she looked at Ray in confusion. "Are you crazy!? Do you wanna die!?"

"Hey this wasn't my fault! Natsu wanted to ask her till I shut him up! But, Falu betrayed me!" Ray tried explaining as he soon looked back at the red cat in anger.

"Should I make sure there's a funeral planned soon?" Natsu found so much enjoyment out of all this he was practically laughing.

Ray face planted on the bar already wanting his life to stop before Erza can do that herself. Sadly he wouldn't get his wish…

Within an hour Ray stood across from Erza outside the guild hall as the rest of the guild surrounded them as Cana was taking bets on who would win. Ray had finally managed to calm himself down and got ready for his death UH FIGHT with Erza.

" _I'm gonna die…"_ Ray felt like his life is going to end soon.

Falu looked at the situation and walked over to Cana. "Put me down for Erza in the first round!"

"Your betting against your own friend!" Lucy couldn't believe that Falu was doing exactly what Happy did to Natsu only she saw…

Natsu and Happy each were betting on Erza winning this fight and Lucy couldn't even believe that!

"I can't believe Ray is gonna fight Erza. He did fight Natsu right? Didn't they knock each other out?" Gray tried remembering if there was a winner at all.

"I'm sure if we went all out I would win." Natsu smiled as Gray rolled his eyes.

"I'll hand it to Ray from what I've seen he's a tough dude. But, I doubt he's stronger than this guy." Elfman pointed at himself.

"I'm sure he is tough but, I doubt he is even one of the strongest. I'd have to say Laxus or Mystogan." Droy looked at the two wizards.

"Truthfully we don't know the extent of Ray's strength. He might actually be tougher than we think." Levi seemed to be the only optimistic one.

"Well I'm just ready to see this fight start." Elfman was like most of the others who are ready to see this fight.

"I'm sure Erza is gonna mop the floor with him." Gray crossed his arms doubtful of Ray's chances against Erza.

Ray deadpanned as he groaned in annoyance. "You know I can hear you!" Ray was really annoyed that everyone was doubting him so early. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Gray ya jackass!"

"Who you calling a jackass!" Gray didn't appreciate Ray insulting him like he just did.

Ray shook his head as he looked back at Erza. "Well I'm ready when you are. Truthfully I won't go down easy."

"I don't expect you too. So I shouldn't go easy on you." Erza smiled as she used her requip magic into her Flame Empress Armor.

"Flame Empress armor smart." Gray looked as Erza had just finished changing.

"Using fire against Ice is a smart idea." Levi had no doubt Erza knew what she was doing when it comes to fighting against an ice wizard.

"Let the match begin!" Makarov started the battle as the two charged each other.

" **Ice Dragon Ice Slash!"** Ray's fingers were covered with ice with sharp points now.

Ray started trying to slash at Erza who would dodge his attacks as Ray tried a downward slash only to miss. Erza tried her own downward attack but, Ray managed to dodge it as he leaped back and used his breath attack. Erza dodged his attack as it missed everyone else since he wasn't wanting to hurt anyone watching. Erza went to slash at Ray who used his ice to encase his arm and used it to block the flamed filled attack. Erza was surprised her attack didn't shatter the ice when it made contact as Ray just smiled as he managed to actually land a blow landing a blizzard engulfed kick into Erza's side. Sending her to the side.

"Woah. He actually hit her. I didn't think his ice could hold up." Levi was surprised at what he just saw.

Erza and Ray landed as Ray was breathing a bit heavier than Erza. "Like I said. Not going down easy." Ray smiled at his succesful attack.

"Well looks like I underestimated you." Erza was impressed with Ray holding up much longer than she actually thought.

This time Erza charged and used her requip magic again changing into her Heavens Wheel Armor and held two swords.

" **Heaven's Wheel! Pentagram Sword!"** Erza attacked Ray with a direct hit.

Ray groaned from the attack but, recovered to engulf his hands in a blizzard and attacked back.

" **Ice Dragon! Wing Attack!"** Ray swung his arms and managed to hit Erza only it didn't seem to faze her.

" **Circle Sword!"** Erza summoned a circle of swords around her as she looked at Ray. "Dance, My Blades!" The swords headed directly for Ray who panicked just slightly.

" **Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray shot out stalactites as they collided with Erza's swords canceling out each others attacks.

Meanwhile the crowd was really enjoying the display of magic.

"Wow. He's actually keeping up with Erza. Surprising." Gray couldn't doubt that Ray was able to survive as long as he has.

"If ya ask me. He looks like he's gonna kill over." Droy paid attention to the two's condition and Ray looked a little bit tired.

" _Come on Ray..you can do it.."_ Lucy felt like she needed to support her partner in his fight but, was worried.

Meanwhile back in the fight Erza and Ray dodged and blocked each other's attacks till Erza had kicked Ray into the ground with tremendous force. Ray was lucky he could stand as he stood up breathing heavy from the damage he took.

" _Okay..I need to be more careful with what I do.."_ Ray launched himself at Erza. **"Ice Dragon! Sword Horn!"** Ray managed to nail Erza in the stomach surprising her.

Once Ray landed Erza summoned more swords. **"Trinity Sword!"** Erza went to launch her attack.

Ray turned around and was ready. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray's had his hand engulfed in a blizzard.

The two lunged at each other and they seemed to have hit each other and once they landed Erza was actually breathing harder than expected. But, Ray soon fell over and Makarov declared Erza the winner.

Lucy and Natsu along with Falu and Happy ran over to check on Ray and once they were with him they had to help him up.

"Are you okay Ray?" Lucy seemed worried about Ray but, was happy he wasn't to hurt.

"Yeah..I'm alright. But, man my head hurts like hell!" Ray held his head as it felt like he was hit by a train.

Erza changed back to her normal attire and walked over to them and offered Ray a hand up which Ray accepted and stood up. "You fought valiantly Ray."

"Thanks Erza. I hope that one day I could beat you but, I have my doubts." Ray highly doubt he'd ever reach Erza's level of strength but, was gonna damn well try.

 **End Of Chapter 9**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you are ready for Chapter 10 coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Ray's Past

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story so far let's keep going! On with the Chapter!**

Chapter 10 - Ray's Past

Ray was asleep on the couch in his shared apartment with Lucy and as he slept Ray could still remember the day he met the ice dragon Frovisdat. Ray was just a small five year orphan boy when he was met by the massive white dragon.

"Hmm. What are you doing here boy?" The dragon snarled as he looked at the small boy.

"Uh..I was told you are going to take care of me.." Ray couldn't believe that he was actually standing in front of an actual dragon!

Frovisdat simply snarled as he let out a icy winter breath that felt colder than the harshest winter. "Well. I suppose I have no choice."

Ray looked as Frovisdat picked up the young child into his massive hand and took off into the air making sure Ray doesn't fall. Ray looked over the edge and was in awe as he had never been so high in the air before. Frovisdat looked at the child in his hand confused of why he seems so excited to be in the air maybe he'll never understand humans. Frovisdat landed somewhere in the mountains where it is the coldest temperature. Ray was really young and has never been anywhere outside his orphanage and only now ran from his current "home".

"If I am going to be your adoptive caretaker. I will train you in the art of Dragon Slayer Magic." Frovisdat lowered his hand letting Ray step into the snow for the first time ever.

"Dragon..Slayer..Magic?" Ray had never heard of anything like that even when he heard other kids talk about the best magic.

"Hmm. Have you ever been taught any basic understandings of magic?" Frovisdat had still never had any experience with humans but, he at least thought they'd be more intelligent.

Ray tried showing he at least knew something's and tried ripping a sharpened ice rock only for Frovisdat to push it slightly with a finger causing it to snap and Ray to fall over. Ray shook off the freezing snow and got up and began writing in the snow. Frovisdat was actually surprised that this boy was able to understand the idea of writing.

"Now teach me Dragon Slayer Magic!" Ray held the ice at Frovisdat trying to intimidate the massive creature.

Frovisdat truly found it amusing as he began to laugh confusing the small boy. "I really find you an amusing creature. Maybe I'll teach you after all."

Ray smiled and jumped with joy which caused the ice dragon to smile.

As Ray spent time with Frovisdat he learned all about the use and power of a Dragon as Frovisdat showed one of his most powerful attacks.

"Watch closely at that mountain." Frovisdat was ready to show off as Ray watched closely. **"Ice Dragon Roar!"** The massive blast flew towards the mountain and once it made it the attack obliterated it.

Ray was absolutely shocked at the sheer power of a Dragon. "Wow!"

"That is the mighty Dragons Roar. Now show me that you have the will of a mighty blizzard." Frovisdat smiled as he stepped back wanting to see if Ray could do it.

"Okay." Ray took in his magic and was ready to show what he's got. **"Ice Dragons Roar!"** Ray sent a pretty admirable roar. "How's that?"

Frovisdat had began to care about the young boy as time passed only he knew that there is one thing Ray must do to prove his strength. Ray had come to master his new power and Frovisdat knew it would be time.

"Ray. It is time for your last test of strength. You must defeat me!" Frovisdat roared as Ray looked at the mighty dragon.

The battle had begun and Ray had the desire to fight and prove he can beat Frovisdat no matter what happens. Ray got everything he expected from Frovisdat but, in time Ray had finally beat the mighty dragon. Ray sat in the icy snow next to all the destroyed ice as Frovisdat laid there his life slipping away.

"Ray...you have become a strong warrior...I am very proud of you…" Frovisdat slowly began to take less and less breathes.

Ray crawled over and hugged on his adoptive caretaker with tears in his eyes. "Please don't die.."

"Wipe those tears away...you were meant to be the one to take away my life...you are a true dragon slayer...and...I'm...proud...to have been...your….father…" Frovisdat slowly closed his eyes the life leaving his body proving what he will always know that Ray is what he hopped for.

After Ray had killed Frovisdat he started traveling and eventually he found a man named Rorts Books and his younger brother Lezon Lichel. He was adopted by the man and raised beside Lezon and the two became close friends and rivals. In time Rorts Books had died which made both Ray and Lezon to go their separate ways.

" _I am very...proud of you…"_ Those words remained in Ray's mind forever as he eventually woke up and looked around the room.

"Just a dream…" Ray saw Falu was still asleep and looked outside seeing it is still dark and that he was the only one awake.

Ray got up and saw Lucy's desk with papers on it and of course curiosity took over and he walked over to the desk picking up the pappers. Ray read the papers seeing if Lucy was really as bad as she said she was and sat down. Ray was really enjoying the writing only to stop when he felt a murderous pair of eyes staring a hole through his head. Ray slowly looked behind him sweating bullets as Lucy stood there catching Ray in the act of reading her stuff.

"Um….does it mean anything if I tell you I really do like it…?" Ray was hoping that would help his chances of living.

Lucy soon kicked Ray in the jaw and began beating on him out of embarrassment and anger over what he did. When she got it out of her system she was now on top of Ray breathing heavy and looking down at the dazed ice dragon slayer.

"You totally deserve that." She shot an angry glare as she looked at Ray.

Ray is always finding more reasons to be surprised when it comes to Lucy.

"What are you guys yelling about now-..." Falu walked into the room and stopped when he saw Lucy on top of Ray and turned around walking out.

"Wait it's not what you think!" Lucy desperately tried to explain the situation only to fail. She shot her angry glare at Ray again. "This is all your fault."

"Hey I just wanted to read some of it.." Ray threw his hands up defensively.

Lucy turned away from him so she didn't have to look at him. "So…did you like any of it…"

Ray moved his hands and smiled slightly. "Truthfully I did really enjoy it. You aren't that bad." Ray was hoping she takes that and lets him live.

Lucy got off of him and had her back turned to him as Ray stood up confused about what to do.

"You owe me two months rent then." Lucy's tone was cold as Ray's ice.

Ray threw up his hands again. "Yeah sure no problem."

Ray sighed in relief as Lucy just started walking off going back to bed until he realized something. "Hey what were you doing up this late huh!"

 **End Of Chapter 10**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you come back for Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Phantom Lord Attacks!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are enjoying the story so far let's keep going! On with the Chapter!**

Chapter 11 - Phantom Lord Attacks!

After dealing with the the last mission the group walked cheerfully down the street. Lucy had to ask the group why they came to help and Natsu made the idea that nothing's too tough for Fairy Tail's strongest team. Natsu left Lucy out when he mentioned everyone's names which of course upset Lucy and made Ray laugh. As they kept going Ray looked around seeing people stare at them with sympathy and were whispering about something.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Gray seemed to have noticed it too.

Soon they would see why the guild hall was destroyed shocking them all as pillars of steel were smashed through the walls.

"Somebody did this to our guild." Natsu's anger began boiling.

"It was Phantom.." Mirajane's voice caught their attention.

When they turned around they saw her standing there upset she took them to the basement of the guild. Ray didn't like any of this and they saw the old man was drunk which caused Natsu, Gray, Erza and Ray upset about not going after them.

"Come on! Are you telling me that we are just gonna sit here and do nothing! Those Phantom jerks wrecked our guild hall!" Ray was ready to fight but, the old man told him to calm down.

Soon the old man ran off to use the bathroom. "I can't believe this." Natsu was angrier that they weren't going to fight.

"Listen..he's upset just as much as me. A war between guilds is forbidden.." Mirajane was saddened still about what happened.

Ray and Natsu were still angry about it but, Erza spoke up. "If the master doesn't want us to retaliate then we must respect his wishes."

Later that night Lucy returned home to find Ray, Falu, Natsu, Happy, Gray and, Erza in her apartment. She freaked out and looked at Ray in anger who simply just waved at her only to receive a punch in the face. "How'd you get in!?" She needed to hide the fact that they live together.

"Well Phantoms in town and Erza suspects they might've figured out where everyone lives!" Ray had his hands up defensively.

That made Lucy shiver as Erza put down her cup of tea. "Seeing as you are an attractive teenage girl. So I didn't believe you'd be safe with Natsu, Gray or, Ray."

Sadly everyone took making yourself at home a little too seriously except for Ray since he already lived there.

Erza looked seeing Ray walking off. "Where are you going?"

"Where else. I'm gonna have a quick bath before I get to bed." Ray looked at Natsu and Gray with a warning look.

After Lucy came back they began brainstorming about why Phantom Lord would attack without warning. Sadly Gray reminded that the war between them and Phantom would have massive consequences which was right.

"I believe Gajeel Black Steel is responsible for the guild halls destruction. He's known as the Iron Dragon Slayer." What Erza said shocked Lucy completely that there's another Dragon Slayer.

"I hope I see him next time they come around." Ray seemed to be angrier than before.

The next day came and the group found an unforgivable site at the southgate park Levy, Jet, and Droy were strung up and beaten to a pulp with Levy having a Phantom Lord mark on her stomach.

"Is this reason enough to fight back old man." Ray clenched his fists in absolute anger as Makarov walked towards them.

"While I can careless about our Guild Halls destruction. No parent should see their children's blood spilled like this." Makarov's anger scared everyone as they took a step back. "This means WAR!"

The three were taken to the hospital for their injuries while the rest of the guild were going after Phantom Lord by attacking back.

Ray and Natsu blasted the doors open with a massive blast of fire and ice as the rest of Fairy Tail joined them.

"Knock Knock. Alright Phantom Lord! You want a war! You got one!" Ray ran in and took out a group of guild members. "Where's Gajeel!" Ray used his wing attack. "TELL ME!"

Ray looked seeing a man sitting in the rafters smiling. "So Fairy Tail wants to fight huh." 

Ray looked and and launched himself up into the rafters and punched him in the jaw before being punched back. Ray wasn't done as he tackled Gajeel into the ground as Gajeel kicked him back as Ray looked at him with rage.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Fairy Tail. I swear it." Ray had engulfed his hands in ice.

Gajeel smiled a smile that pissed Ray off. "Oh really a little Fairy wants to fight huh? Bring it on."

Ray charged as Gajeel's arm became a pillar of Iron as he sent it towards Ray as he dodged it. Ray kicked Gajeel in the jaw sending him flying into the bar shocking every Phantom member.

"Woah he sent Gajeel flying!" A Phantom member couldn't believe it.

Gajeel stood up smiling as Ray stared him down. "I'm Ray Fairy Tales Ice Dragon Slayer."

" **Iron Dragon Club!"** Gajeel's arm became a iron pillar as he sent it towards Ray who actually caught it shocking him.

Ray's hands became engulfed in a blizzard. "You destroy our guild hall. You attacked Levy and her friends. You are gonna pay!" Ray threw Gajeel who rebounded and launched himself at Ray who blocked his punch and delivered a punch of his own sending him flying into a wall.

"Well look at that. Never thought I see him this angry." Macao smiled enjoying the sight.

"Ray's taking it to him like a man." Elfman smiled seeing such manliness.

"He is truly amazing. I wonder what would've happened if he fought me like this." Erza was actually impressed with Ray's power.

"Natsu this guys mine." Ray looked back at Natsu who was disappointed that he wasn't gonna fight Gajeel but, smiled.

"Alright. Make sure you beat him to a pulp." Ray smiled at Natsu's encouragement.

Gajeel stood up with that damn smile. "Sorry but, I'm still standing."

Ray cracked his knuckles. "Not for long you're not."

Gajeel this time charged and kicked Ray with his leg that turned into another club like pillar and sent Ray flying. "Aw what's wrong can't take it?" Gajeel was mocking Ray who burst out of the rubble.

"I ain't going down easy Black Steel!" Ray was ready for a fight more than ever.

Gajeel smiled arrogantly as his arm became a pillar. "What you think you can beat me snowman?"

Ray's hand was engulfed in a blizzard. "I ain't no snowman. I'm an Arctic Wolf."

Ray and Gajeel launched at each other throwing kicks and punches and when Ray sent Gajeel into the rafters again he actually latched on. Ray launched up punching Gajeel sending him flying through the beams. As the battle raged on below Makarov was beaten so Erza had everyone retreat Ray heard something he feared Lucy was captured.

"Gajeel!" Ray caused a massive blizzard out of his rage. Ray grabbed a random Phantom lord member and scared him. "We need to chat."

Ray dragged him off as Falu followed. "Where is she. Answer me."

"I don't know where she is I swear! Our Headquarters is up ahead if I had to guess it's where she is!" The Phantom member confessed as Ray froze him solid.

Ray looked at Falu and saw a massive prison like structure and saw Lucy falling when he heard her cry for help he rushed to save her.

"Lucy!" Ray leaped up and caught her twisting around as he slammed into a wall.

"Woah! It's raining Lucy's!" Falu flew up to the two and smiled.

Ray freed Lucy from her bindings. "At least you're okay."

Ray looked at Lucy who was crying. "Lucy what's wrong?" 

"I'm so sorry…" Lucy was trembling. "All of this is because of me…I don't wanna leave...because I love being in Fairy Tail…"

Ray walked over and kneeled in front of her and lightly chopped her on the head causing Lucy to look at him.

Ray smiled a reassuring smile. "You're not going anywhere. Fairy Tail's your home. Now come on let's go home." Ray put Lucy on his back as Falu flew beside them.

Ray began walking back and felt Lucy lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you…"

 **End Of Chapter 11**

 **Sorry for the delay work has been stressful but, I got a long holiday break and I hope to get the next chapter out soon! See ya then!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Iron Dragon VS Ice Dragon!

**Welcome Back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter let's get going!**

Chapter 12 - 15 Minutes and Iron Dragon VS Ice Dragon!?

After retreating and returning back to the guild hall's basement Makarov was taken to an old friend Porlyusica to treat his illness. Meanwhile most of the guild members were beaten, bruised and, bandaged but, were thinking of counter attacking. Ray stood next to Lucy who seemed to still be blaming herself for all of it.

"Don't worry Lucy we'll get back at them." Falu was trying to cheer her up.

"I know..but, it's still my fault." Lucy looked down still upset. "I have been gone for a year and my father hasn't cared..and now he wants me back..maybe I should go back..and maybe this will end.."

Ray again lightly chopped her head. "I don't see you being a princess up in a mansion. I see you laughing with us in this old guild hall, going on adventures and being happy. Besides none of us blame you for any of this."

Lucy began shedding tears again causing Elfman to panic. "Oh come on! Men are weak to womanly tears!"

Ray petted her head trying to comfort her as best he could. "It'll be fine."

" _Don't worry Lucy..you belong here in Fairy Tail."_ Ray clenched his left fist.

As if on cue something began shaking the guild hall and everyone ran outside to find the Phantom Lord guild hall marching towards them. Nobody knew what to believe what they were seeing how far were they willing to go!? The guild soon started to charge a magic jupiter cannon which spelled bad news for Fairy Tail. Erza acted quickly and requips into her Adamantine Armor. No one believed it could stand up to the cannon but, it was too late. She blocked the blast as it began cracking her armor and finally shattered it sending her flying.

"She did it.." Ray was relieved but, Natsu and Ray ran to check on her.

" **Makarov has fallen! And now so has Erza! Surrender Lucy Heartfillia Immediately you have no choice!"** Jose's voice boomed over an intercom warning Fairy Tail.

"No Way!"

"Nobody's handing her over!"

"She's staying right here!"

Lucy couldn't believe that everyone was willing to fight just for her she then heard Erza. "We'll never give her up! You'll have to kill us first!"

"You can stop asking because, you aren't getting another answer!" Natsu helped Erza stand up.

"We'd rather die than give her up! So bring it on!" Ray stood up as he had a fire to fight.

Lucy was crying from what her fellow guildmates were willing to go through for her.

" **You pathetic whelps have 15 Minutes if you don't give her up you'll get another taste of Jupiter!"** Jose was beginning to lose his temper due to Fairy Tail's refusal.

Erza collapsed from the lack of power and Phantom Lord sent out Phantom soldiers at the rest of the guild.

"I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces! I got 15 Minutes! Come on Happy!" Natsu ran towards the edge as Happy took him to the air.

Ray stopped Gray. "What is it Ray?"

"I need you to fill this bag full of ice." Ray opened up a shoulder pack and Gray nodded and filled it with as much ice as it could hold.

"Why do you need all this ice?" Gray finished filling the bag looking at Ray confused.

"Just trust me. Okay?" Ray closed the bag and ran off. "Come on Falu!" Falu grabbed Ray and flew off towards Jupiter.

Ray saw something and saw Lucy had been captured and landed on Jupiter and ran in seeing Natsu about to destroy the cannon.

"Natsu! Lucy's been captured! I'm going after her! Take care of these creeps!" Ray had Falu on his shoulder as he ran.

"Go get her Ray! I believe in you!" Natsu covered Ray as he ran.

 **Meanwhile With Lucy**

Lucy was being beaten by Gajeel who was upset he wasn't allowed to have any fun. "Man. Master Jose get's to have all the fun and I'm stuck babysitting."

"Hey Gajeel come on take it easy. Master won't be happy if she is killed." That only caused Gajeel to send him flying.

"Don't talk back to me. I could care less what happens to this pathetic Fairy Tail trash. Besides if she dies I could just blame one of you. HAHAHAHA!" Gajeel was enjoying beating on a defenseless Lucy but, Lucy started...laughing?

"Jeez you're dumb...it so pathetic it makes me feel bad for you.." Lucy slowly managed to stand up and had a smile on her face.

None of the other Phantom Lord members could believe she was talking smack to him so Gajeel just hit her again. "Well then. Why don't you start giving me some screams and none of this trash talk."

"Then go ahead...finish me. You'll be sorry. You've made a big mistake by making an enemy of the strongest guild in Fiore." Lucy held her side from all the pain she was in from the beating she took.

"Really? Well I'd like to see them try!" Gajeel changed both hands into his Iron clubs and charged at her ready to kill her.

Before he could lay a hand on her a massive blizzard shot up through the ground and out of the blizzard came Ray with a blizzard engulfed punch sending Gajeel back.

Lucy couldn't believe that Ray was here. "Ray..it's you.."

"GAJEEL!" Ray had a score to settle with Gajeel and was ready to finish it here and now.

"I knew I'd drag one of you here. I was hoping it be you. We got a score to settle from before." Gajeel had a wicked smile on his that made Ray angry.

"Well I'm here now ya ugly iron lizard! I'm gonna use my ice to freeze you solid then shatter you into a million pieces!" Ray engulfed his forearms in a blizzard. "Lucy stay out of this one. I'll beat this guy. Then we're going home."

Lucy smiled that Ray was here to save her and saw Falu running up with Ray's bag. "Falu..I'm so glad to see you."

"Lucy thank goodness you're okay." Falu smiled but, saw Lucy looking at Ray with a worried look. "What is it?"

"It's just...I've never seen Ray like this…" Lucy had seen him get angry but, not like this.

"Yeah Ray is ready to fight more than ever. I'd hate to be that other guy." Falu put Ray's bag aside so it wouldn't get messed up.

Ray gritted his teeth as Gajeel ran towards Ray and sent an Iron club at him only Ray caught it and tossed him away. Gajeel landed on the wall but, Ray was right there and sent a swift blizzard filled kick at him only Gajeel blocked it. The result sent debris and ice everywhere Gajeel jumped back but, again Ray was there and punched him sending Gajeel to the opposite wall. Ray engulfed his leg in a blizzard and brought it down.

" **Ice Dragon Talon!"**

Gajeel blocked Ray's attack and managed to get separated from him as they now stood across from each other. "Ya know for Fairy scum you're pretty tough."

"You're no slouch either." Ray cracked his knuckles as the two charged again.

Both began trading blows until Gajeel's arm changed into a sword of sorts. "That's one gnarly looking toy." Ray looked at Gajeel's arm.

"This is the Iron Dragon sword! It can cut anything to shreds. Allow me to show you!" Gajeel's arm became a chainsaw of sorts as he charged at Ray.

Ray began dodging it having to extra careful now as one cut could spell his end finally Gajeel missed enough that he took a step back. "I'll give it to ya for being so nimble for a Fairy."

"I'm waiting for you to stop talking and fight!" Ray took this chance to catch his breath.

Gajeel soon covered himself in dragon scales and launched himself at Ray who was caught off guard.

" **Iron Dragon! Hard Fist!"**

Ray blocked it with his arm but, the force sent him flying into the wall in one hit.

"He took Ray down in one hit.." Lucy couldn't believe how Ray was knocked down so easy.

"It's because his fists are covered in steel!" Falu began to worry about Ray in this fight.

Gajeel followed up uppercutting Ray and when he sent a kick that Ray dodged it send a huge gust of wind. Ray tried punching Gajeel only it had no effect who laughed before headbutting Ray into the ground and went to deliver another punch only Ray dodged it.

Soon Ray was on his feet. "Alright time to blow you away!"

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **Iron Dragon!"**

"What!?" Lucy had shock run through her at the realization.

"He's got a breath attack like Ray and Natsu!?" Fallu suffered the same shock as Lucy.

" **Roar!"** Ray launched his breath attack.

" **Roar!"** Gajeel sent his as well.

The two attacks collided and caused an explosion creating a massive hole in the hull of the Jupiter robot as the room was destroyed.

"There's some big difference between Ice and Iron Dragons huh kid? You can shower me in snow all you want till you run out of flakes it won't crack my armor. On the other hand just one of my iron blade breath attacks can rip your body to shreds." Gajeel stood there like he didn't have a scratch.

Ray was holding his left arm and his clothes were torn to shreds but, he smiled. "I can't crack your armor huh? Sure you aren't getting chilly Black Steel?"

Suddenly Gajeel's armor cracked shocking him, Lucy and, Falu. "My ice isn't ordinary ice. It can freeze and shatter things stronger than steel." Ray threw off what was left of his jacket and shirt as he was engulfed in a blizzard. "I say we stop messing around and get down to the real fight. I'm gonna shatter you into a million pieces."

Gajeel smiled. "Let's go!" Gajeel let his power lose as it ripped up what was left of his shirt.

It dawned on everyone that they are just now getting serious making them believe they are some kinda monsters.

Falu nodded as he was right about one thing. "Yup they're both Dragon Slayers."

Lucy was shocked that the have so much power. "They're amazing." Then she realized the obvious. "And they both practically half naked too."

"Black Steel it's time to settle it." Ray had never felt angrier in his life till now.

"There's not enough room in the sky for two dragons punk." Gajeel had been smiling ready for a fight.

Ray and Gajeel charged each other and their blows collided but, the two suddenly started flying into the air. They kept trading blows which was sending sparks from each collision before both landed on the roof and both traded blows again nailing each other with punches. They each sent a kick that caused the roof to collapse under them and they crashed into the room again. Once they landed Ray looked a Gajeel who was...eating!?

"Hey come on man you're eating!?" Ray was absolutely annoyed Gajeel was eating in the middle of a fight.

"So what!" Gajeel didn't care that Ray was angry about him eating in the middle of the fight.

Gajeel had his magic replenished which Lucy couldn't believe. "I can't believe he's eating Iron!"

"It's over Fairy! **Iron Dragon Lance! Demon Log!"** Gajeel began shooting small lances at Ray nailing Ray at every turn.

"Lucy we gotta get Ray his bag! He had Gray fill it with tons of ice!" Falu opened the bag showing Lucy.

Lucy tried searching for any of her spirits for help but, only had one and opened Sagittarius's gate which had a man in some kind of horse outfit show up. "Sagittarius at you service!" He seemed to be saluting.

Ray launched himself at Gajeel with a Ice Dragon Sword Horn only it didn't work and Gajeel sent Ray skidding across the floor. "Try eating some Iron!" Ray was sent flying towards the hole as Gajeel laughed. "Check out your guild hall we're doing some redecorating!"

Ray barely could stand and saw a shadow creature destroy the guild hall completely and Ray remembers that he once told Lezon how he is gonna join when he was younger. He then began remembering all the fun he's had at the guild. "No…."

Ray slowly started to stand up clenching his fists in anger and looked at Gajeel. "You'll pay…"

"Ray please..stop...let's just let them win...then maybe they'll leave you alone.." Lucy began crying out of fear for her friend.

"Lucy...you know he isn't gonna let it happen.." Falu was shedding tears of his own.

Ray lifted his fist to punch him only Gajeel swatted him like a fly. "I'm getting bored. So maybe I'll just end this now."

"Ray used up to much power in the attack on Phantom earlier...If he could just eat this ice he'd win!" Falu held onto the bag only for Sagittarius to grab it.

"I understand that this bag needs to get to him. I will make sure of it!" The archer spirit sent multiple arrows into the machinery with the last arrow holding Ray's bag.

Ray realized that this is his only chance so he grabbed the bag and leaped out of the way as Gajeel was caught in the explosion.

"Nice shot!" Falu couldn't believe that Ray was able to get his bag despite Gajeel being there.

"You got him his ice!" Lucy was happy to see Ray get what he needed.

"Depending on the force one applies an object attached to an arrow can be sent as far as possible!" Sagittarius made what he did easy to understand.

Ray scarfed down every last piece of ice he had which replenished his magic back to full strength as he tossed the bag aside. "Just what I needed. Thanks a million Lucy." Ray smiled as he gave her his own salute.

"Eat all the ice you want you're not gonna beat me!" Gajeel charged at Ray only to be sent flying with one punch.

"Levy..Jet..Droy..Erza..Natsu..Gray..Elfman..Mirajane..Gramps..Fairy Tail!" Ray looked at Gajeel with all his rage.

" **Iron Dragon! Roar!"** Gajeel sent his breath attack towards Ray who deflected it with his bare hands. "He deflected my breath attack with his bare hands!?"

"I won't let you hurt anyone else. You hear me." Ray began walking towards Gajeel ready to fight once more.

"He's nothing but, Fairy scum..How is he so strong!?" Gajeel couldn't understand how Ray was able to keep going.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL'S THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!"

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13 - Fairy Law!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings Chapter 13 I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and to those of you who are leaving support I appreciate it very much. Enough sappy talk let's get back to the ACTION!**

Chapter 13 - Fairy Law!

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL'S THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" Ray's power had shot up thanks to eating all that ice a few moments ago.

"My only mistake was not killing you sooner!" Gajeel ran and leaped into the air pulling back his fist.

" **Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** Gajeel threw his punch and Ray retaliated.

" **Ice Dragon Iron Fist!"** Ray threw one of his own and the attacks collided.

Once they did cracks shot right up Gajeel's arm shocking him. _"It can't be! I'm the strongest!"_

"You're through Gajeel! **Ice Dragon! Winter Blitz!"**

Ray began throwing a barrage of punches every single one hitting Gajeel as he continued his barrage he began naming off everyone he's hurt from Levy to Nab then Erza. "And Lucy!"

Gajeel slammed into the ground with a hard thud as Ray wasn't done as he continued. "This for attacking them and destroying our guild hall!" The results was causing the massive robot to be destroyed from the inside as the other Fairy Tail members watched with a smile. Finally Ray sent Gajeel flying as the robot crumbled. Thinking fast Falu grabbed Lucy and flew into the air and got out of harm's way.

"Where is he!? Ray where are you!" Lucy looked around searching for her partner.

"Look I think he won!" Falu saw Ray standing a level above Gajeel who was bruised head to toe.

Ray let out a roar from his victory as Falu smiled flying over. "Way to go Ray!"

Ray slowly calmed down and finally collapsed from exhausting himself from his epic battle with Gajeel.

"He's down!" Lucy grew worried but, it left when Ray had a smile on his face.

"That was fun..I'm just gonna stay here for awhile.." Ray let out a sigh he got his vengeance for Fairy Tail.

When the building began shaking nobody knew why but, Ray smiled looking up at Lucy. "I think that's the old man settling the score!"

Thankfully he was right and once it all ended he saw Makarov standing above him. "We are victorious. But, I did very little this victory is yours my children!"

Ray smiled up at Makarov happy to see the old man. "We couldn't have done it without you master."

Ray slowly managed to stand and looked over at Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel can ya hear me?"

"Nope..can't hear you." Gajeel started sitting up trying to ignore Ray.

Ray fell off his platform and groaned in pain. "I thought Natsu and I were the only ones. So you were trained by a dragon right?"

"What do care." Gajeel slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Did your dragon disappear on the 7th day on the 7th month 7 years ago?" What Ray said caught Gajeel's attention.

"What do you know about it?" Gajeel was now willing to listen to Ray now.

"Natsu's Dragon Igneel disappeared on the 7th day on the 7th month 7 years ago. I think yours is connected." Ray remembers he killed his dragon on that exact date.

"Yeah. Metalicana vanished. Does he know where he is?" Gajeel seemed hopeful that someone knew.

Ray shook his head. "Natsu's been searching for Igneel and probably has no idea." Ray slowly stood up in pain. "You should go."

"You're on our turf! Besides you trashed our Guild hall!" Gajeel was annoyed that Ray told him he should leave.

"You trashed ours first! I was thinking of calling a truce but, forget it metal face!" Ray walked out as Falu picked him up flying him back.

Makarov looked over the remains of the guild hall with a heavy heart and sighed. "It's in rune. They really put a number on it."

"Master..I'm sorry..It's all my fault." Lucy was again taking the blame for everything again.

"Lucy. While we can not share each other's pain and happiness at times. No one blames you for any of this." Makarov was reassuring Lucy that no one blamed her and they didn't.

Lucy started crying from how much it meant she felt a hand petting her head and when she looked she saw Ray bruised and battered but, smiling. She couldn't stop herself and she hugged Ray which caused him to wince from his injures but, for her sake he let her go and let out her tears. Ray smiled as he petted her head once more and when he noticed Natsu and happy smiling he gave them a death glare. _"Not. A. Word!"_

A week passed and everyone began rebuilding the guild hall but, the rune knights came and took everyone to a camp for questioning. It lasted for a week but, everything eventually blew over and Ray was busy helping with the rebuild. Natsu fell from carrying to much and of course got into it with Gray when he said something. Ray sighed as if he should be surprised those two could fight over anything so he just ignored them. Erza broke it up and Makarov was hard at work some thought it was a little big but, Mirajane said it was a good idea to expand. She showed everyone the plans which looked like a kids drawing.

"Geez these are the worst plans ever. What idiot came up with these?" Gary leaned in looking at the "plans" but, his comment..made Mirajane cry.. "Mira I didn't know it was you." Gray was trying to apologize.

Ray slapped him upside the head. "Your such an idiot." Ray sighed as he looked around. "I wonder if Lucy is doing okay."

"Why I wonder why you'd say that is it because you like her?" Happy was obviously teasing Ray now.

"Shut your face ya blue hair ball!" Ray had been teased about it since the battle with Phantom Lord.

Natsu suggested going to see so that's what they once they were there Natsu went through the window..Gray through the chimney..Erza and Ray used the door. Falu wasn't there either which was strange. Ray saw letter and read it before stopped.

"Ray what's wrong?" Happy flew over to the still wizard.

"Lucy's...gone home…" Ray showed the note causing everyone to lose it.

They all booked it to the nearest train station and made their way to Lucy's home and Ray was troubled by all of this. _"Lucy...why'd you leave without saying anything.."_

Ray ran as fast as possible to get to her. "Lucy!" He saw Lucy and she smiled.

Lucy explained that she was just going back to say goodbye to her father and that she was sorry she didn't tell them and that she took Falu.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to freak you out." Lucy smiled at her friends as they walked.

"You should've seen Happy he was crying like a baby." Natsu poked fun at the blue cat.

"Ray was crying even harder because he so obviously loves Lucy." Happy gave a teasing smile at Ray who rightfully started to stretch his cheeks.

"Shut it cat!" Ray had let Happy go and crossed his arms and when he glanced at Lucy he saw her smiling at him. "What?"

Lucy grabbed Ray's hand and began running. "You said Fairy Tails my home right? So let's go home!"

"Hey hold on!" Ray almost fell from being yanked as the others laughed.

They all raced after them with smiles and laughter as they all ran for home.

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14 - An Old Friend

**Welcome to Chapter 14 of A Fairy's New Wings! Just before starting this chapter I would like to say to people who actually like my story I thank you for all the love you've given and I hope you continue to enjoy but, to those who don't like my story if you don't like it just don't read it. It's your opinion but, don't try to discourage me about my story. I already know it's not the best. Anyway! Let's get into the next chapter!**

Chapter 14 - An Old Friend

After Ray and the rest of Fairy Tail had been rebuilding the guild hall for a bit soon Ray walked into the still under construction guild. Ray was aware that Makarov was going to be dealing with the magic council about Phantom Lord. But, he knew that Fairy Tail didn't start the fight so they shouldn't worry about suffering dispantion. Ray heard Mirajane and looked over what she has to announce.

"Okay everyone! The job board is back up and we can officially take jobs again!" Mirajane smiled as many of the guild members went to go take jobs.

Ray sat at the bar and saw Lucy walking over and sitting next to him. "Hey Ray. Looks like you're doing much better."

Ray smiled as he Mirajane walked over to them. "Hello Ray I see your injuries are all healed."

"Yup. I'm back to normal!" Ray gave a warm smile as Lucy just shook her head at his energy.

"Hey Lucy were your spirits mad at you for losing your keys?" Falu sat on the bar's counter and looked at Lucy.

"You could say that. But, one spirit was particularly po'd." Lucy remembered to the punishment from Aquarius. "Just thinking about it makes my butt sting…"

Mirajane and Falu chuckled at Lucy as Gray had his hand engulfed in his magic. "I could cool it down for ya."

"That sounds like sexual harassment to me." Lucy didn't even look at Gray as Ray just laughed.

"Hey Lucy could you show me how red your butt is?" Happy looked like he was gonna laugh.

"And with that comment you've crossed the line!" Lucy gave an annoyed glare at Happy for his comment.

Natsu engulfed his hand in his flames. "How do ya think she'll react if I make her butt sting more?"

Lucy shot her glare at Natsu now. "Who are you the devil!" 

"Come on we all know Lucy would rather have Ray make her butt sting." Falu got the two to laugh as Ray gave him a punch on the top of his head.

Ray sighed as a random flying barrel slammed into Natsu and Erza's voice could be heard. "Why don't you tell the others how you feel!"

That got everyone looking at Erza who was yelling at Laxus as he sat at there. "I've got no problem tell them how I feel. This guilds filled with nothing losers and weaklings. Specially the two of you morons." Laxus turned to look at Jet and Droy. "You were Phantom's personal punching bags. Ya know I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names."

Ray didn't like how he was treating them they already been through enough so Ray stood up out of his seat as Laxus stood up and looked at Lucy. "And then there's the worst of them all the rich little princess wanna be wizard. This is your fault."

"Laxus! Would you shut up the master said that no one in the guild is accountable for what happened. Not even you . Even when I begged you to come help us." Mirajane was taking Laxus blaming anybody lightly.

"That fight had nothing to do with me. But, if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pile of rubble." Laxus started walking towards Lucy now. "And it's all thanks to the little princess."

Before he could get any closer Ray stepped right in front of him and got right in his face. "Don't even try laying a hand on her. Or else you're gonna have a problem with me."

The tension was getting intense and everyone knew that if they get into a fight something bads gonna happen. So they took a collective step back and Laxus just laughed at Ray's threat like it was coming from a child.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your little girlfriend. I can't wait to inherit this place when that happens I'm kicking all you losers to the curb. Your time in Fairy Tails up kids!" Laxus looked back at Ray and just gave a cocky smirk. "I think I'll enjoy kicking you out the most. Frost boy."

With that Laxus had vanished in a lightning bolt. "Ray you okay? That got pretty intense." Erza looked at Ray who took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." Falu jumped onto his shoulder.

"He just called Lucy your girlfriend guess it's true huh?" Falu started laughing as Ray stretched his cheeks in annoyance.

"Hey Ray I forgot you received a letter." Mirajane handed Ray a letter and he looked confused.

"When did this come?" Ray opened the letter and began reading it.

"It came in yesterday while you were away." Mirajane smiled as Ray read the letter.

Ray finished the letter and put it in his pocket and looked like he had just been hit by a truck.

"Hey Ray are you okay?" Gray looked at Ray confused about what the letter said.

"I need to take a trip." Ray began walking out until Erza stopped him.

"Not alone you're not. We've been a team since the Eisenwald incident I guess we should make it official." That got Natsu to smile in excitement. "That makes us a five wizard team wll seven counting Happy and Falu."

Lucy smiled but, she began to think about it. "You sure you want me along too?"

"You kidding it has to be you!" Natsu smiled and that made Lucy happy.

"Alright where are we going?" Lucy looked at Ray who sighed in defeat.

"Hope everyones up for another train ride.." That made Natsu's heart drop.

The group all boarded a train while having to drag Natsu onto it anyway as Ray sat next to the window with Lucy next him and Falu in his lap napping. Gray sat across from them with Erza and Natsu beside them in another pair of seats.

"So Ray. Who's this old friend you mentioned when we got on the train?" Gray looked at him wanting to know who he recieved a letter from.

"Someone I knew when I was a kid. We used to go to their house all the time." Ray seemed to drift to memory as he watched the landscape.

After a exhausting train ride Ray had led the group through a town as Natsu annoyed Ray with the same question over and over and over again. Ray finally found the dirt road that would lead them to their destination and as they walked Ray saw the old house at the end. When he got closer Ray saw an elderly man sitting on the front porch.

"Hey Gramps!" Ray waved at the old man who looked surprised but, stood up and met the group.

"Oh Ray it is good to see you again. It has been a long time." The old man looked at the group he was with. "Who might your friends be?"

"These are my friends from Fairy Tail." Ray introduced each of them and the old man was happy to meet them.

Without notice Ray was hit in the head with a wrench and he collapsed from the impact. The others checked on him till they heard a new voice. "Ray! What have I told you! Write before you show up again!"

Ray looked at his attacker in annoyance. "Next time a simple hello would be nice!"

After being invited inside Ray introduced his fellow guildmates to Jast Deslet an old friend of Lezon's older brother. Jast works on magic mobiles and is responsible for repairing and building them for not only the town but, he doesn't use magic.

"So Ray I see you have been through hell. That would explain your messed up jacket and shirt my grandfather worked hard on!" Jast swung his wrench around to make it clear he's angry.

"So you work on magic mobiles?" Happy looked at Jast who was continuing to work on one.

"Yup. I build and repair them and earn Jewels for them too." Jast was working on repairing an engine of a magic mobile.

"That's so cool!" Natsu seemed to be excited to see someone working on them.

"So your grandfather makes clothing for wizards?" Erza looked at Jast wanting to know more.

"Yeah he'd done it for years. He even makes magically infused clothing as well." Jast reached for another tool that he needed.

"What do you mean magically infused clothes?" Lucy had never heard about something like this before.

"He adds magic to clothing like poison resistance, fire resistance, acid resistance stuff like that." Jast slid from under the magic mobile.

"Do you think he could do that for me!" Natsu was gleaming at the idea of getting something like that.

"Sadly he can't. He hasn't done it in years. He only makes patch jobs for clothes and has retired." Jast sat up wiping his face with a rag.

Meanwhile Ray sat in another room with the old man as he looked at Ray's clothes and what the damage was. "You've really took this through hell hm."

"Yeah..sorry gramps. I didn't mean to mess it up..I know it took you awhile to make it." Ray looked down feeling guilty over letting his favorite jacket get messed up.

The old man shook his head as he tossed the jacket t the side and turned around in his chair. "So you joined Fairy Tail hmm?"

"Yeah. Joined not too long ago. It's as crazy and hectic as you'd expect from the most famous guild in Fiore." Ray sat back as he crossed his arms.

"I heard about the incident with Phantom Lord. I assume Fairy Tail is still standing?" The old man lit up a pipe as he took a huff.

Ray nodded. "Yeah Phantom Lord was disbanded since they were the ones who attacked us first."

"Well. I suppose I should start working on something new for you." The old man turned back around in his chair and worked on a new jacket.

Ray walked out of the room to give the old man his privacy so he could work and walked into what was his old room when he would stay here. He looked through the room as he could remember what it was like when he was a kid. Lezon and him always playing when they were younger and how Jast would get angry at them for messing around when he would work. Ray sat on the bed and smiled at his memory's but, he became saddened when he remembered nothing is gonna be the same. He looked at his hands remembering the first time he ever used his dragon slaying magic at the old house on the field. Ray ran a hand through his hair as he continued to think about all of it. He heard a knock and when he looked he saw Lucy standing there.

"Hey Ray are you okay?" Lucy walked over and sat next to him.

"Just remembering what it was like when I was a kid. When we came here." Ray wasn't gonna lie to Lucy how could he.

"You know you're such a weird guy Ray." Lucy began laughing lightly.

"Me? You're the weird one." Ray couldn't stop the smile coming onto his face.

Lucy looked at Ray. "Thank you for saving me from Phantom."

"I'll always be there for you." Ray returned the smile to Lucy as her cheeks lit up a bit.

Ray saw her face lit up a bit and that caused his to do the same and the two sat in the room in silence. Till Lucy stood up and walked out before turning back to Ray. "Thank you." With that she left the room and Ray stood up and left as the old man called him into the room. Ray walked into the room and what he saw made him smile.

Meanwhile Jast was finishing the repairs on the most recent magic mobile and looked as Lucy walked in. "Hey where's Ray?" 

The group looked around for him till he caught there attention. "Right here."

When they looked he was wearing a new set of clothes his shirt was still the same but, his boots were clean and new, his pants looked new and his jacket was black still but, had white Dragon designs on the sleeves and he turned around showing a nice big white Fairy Tail emblem on the back.

"Woah."

"Awesome!"

"Impressive." 

Ray smiled at his friends seeming to like his new outfit and the old man came into the room. "Well I see you like the new designs instead of just black huh?"

Ray smiled and looked at the old man. "Thanks Gramps."

"I almost forgot. I may not make magic infusions on clothes anymore. But, I felt it would come in handy. I have infused your clothes with an resistance to acids that could withstand even the deadliest. But, it will not last forever. So be cautious." The old man gave his own mile as he blew out smoke from his pipe.

"Really thank you." Ray felt grateful that the old man made an exception to his retirement.

"Well I believe you should return back to Fairy Tail. I'm sure you will be busy. It was very nice seeing you again Ray." The old man blew out another huff of smoke.

Ray said his goodbyes and the group returned home to Fairy Tail as Ray had a smile on his face.

 **End Of Chapter 14**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Vacation?

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings! Let's get right into Chapter 15!**

Chapter 15 - Vacation..?

After some tough work as of late team Natsu chose to go on a vacation at Akane Resort and were having some fun on the beach. They were just happy to have sometime off after all they went through they were able to get the tickets from Loke since they had helped him not to long ago. Ray was happy to see Akane Resort for the first time since he never seen it before. The team were having fun on the beach with Natsu stealing his trunks and Gray having to use Happy as a way to clothe himself till Ray got him his trunks. The rooms they were staying in had great views of both the ocean and sunset which was a calming visual for them. But, after retiring to their rooms they came up with the idea to go to the casino. Ray wasn't much of a gambler but, hell why not. Of course he had to to try to have fun at least but, sadly that fun was gonna be cut short…

Ray sat at one of the bars enjoying a drink so he could stay cool until someone attacked Gray. So Ray ran over to see what the hell was going on until everything went dark. Then the lights came on again Ray had absolutely no idea what the hell is happening. Ray finally managed to get to the table where Lucy and Erza were and saw Lucy tied up. Then..he heard a gunshot and Erza was down.

"Erza! Somebody Help!" Lucy tried calling for someone thankfully someone was coming.

"Hey!" The new voice caught the group's attention. "Get away from my friends!" Ray ran up and saw someone who looked like a block head pulling out a gun with magic.

"This doesn't concern you." He shot at Ray but, he was lucky to dodge the bullet and leaped up.

"That's it! **Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray launched his breath attack at the group but, they dodged.

Ray landed and looked at the biggest one of the group who had Erza. "You put her down. Now!"

"Milliana. Deal with him." The supposed card dealer didn't like Ray interfering.

"Ray watch out! She tied up Lucy with some kind of magic!" Falu landed on his shoulder and the girl Milliana seems to be gushing at the sight of Falu.

"Oh a kitty! Can I have him please!" Milliana reached for Falu who freaked out and hid.

"I've had enough of this." The large man seemed annoyed then the lights went out again.

"What the hell is-" The sound of Ray's voice was cut off by a gunshot and he collapsed.

Falu freaked out and flew up and saw Happy was taken away "Ray!"

Falu flew down and found Lucy and managed to cut her free from the strange rope and she ran to check on Ray.

"Ray! Are you okay!? Come on say something!" Lucy tried to shake Ray until the others ran in.

"Lucy what happened?" Gray saw Ray laying there and figured it out.

"Looks like Ray got shot like me." Natsu looked seeing Ray was hit in the chest.

"Is..he okay?" Lucy looked to see Juvia was here too until they heard a groan.

Ray slowly sat up. "Jeez...that hurt more than I thought."

"Hey are you okay?" Gray seemed surprised that he was alive despite being shot.

Ray opened his jacket and shows ice hidden under it. "Figured that guy would try shooting me too."

Natsu was aggravated. "I'm gonna show that blockhead!" Natsu took off like a rocket after them.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Falu seemed confused where Natsu was going.

"Natsu has a nose that puts wild animals to shame. Come on after him." Gray took off after him as the others followed.

The group followed Natsu as best they could since he had a head start on them since he is going after that block headed guy. Ray just wanted to know why they wanted to take Erza as much as he wanted to know WHY JUVIA WAS HERE!? Ray ran with Falu on his shoulder hanging on tight as they ran across the beach. Ray sighed as he would have to wait to ask what Juvia is doing here but, he didn't mind having someone like her with them. But, ultimately chose to go by boat...which was gonna make Natsu sick and of course he did.

"Are we going the right way?" Gray was confused if they were even going the right way.

Thankfully Ray was able to take it easy. "Yeah I caught the same scent Natsu did."

They started noticing the birds falling out of the air and the fish were belly up? "What the hell?"

Natsu seemed to snap out of his motion sickness and Juvia created a water dome so that way they won't be seen. Of course Natsu was suffering AGAIN so Ray helped him over the edge and they continued to sail towards the tower of heaven. Ray didn't like where they were going since he didn't look like a warm fuzzy place. Ray felt like something bad was gonna happen since they were getting ready to reach it. As soon as they did they raced across the dock as they planned to save Erza and stop the madness. Natsu was still feeling motion sick despite not being in the boat. They had made there way up but, needed to get past the guards somehow.

"I found an underwater passageway into the tower." Juvia did some scouting to get there.

"Nice work." Gray was impressed and of course Juvia was gloating that acknowledgement to Lucy who didn't care.

"We can hold our breath for that long right?" Natsu must be crazy because, Ray shot that idea down quickly.

"Well I suggest wearing these." Juvia held some water balls in her hand. "It's a water shell containing Oxygen. You'll be able to breath underwater.

They had put the shells on and dove into the water and swam for the entrance Juvia found and made their way through it. They climbed onto a small stone of land and the shells dissipated and they looked around wondering where Erza and Happy were. Falu shook himself dry as they were found by one of the guards who warned more.

"Looks like we've got no choice we've gotta fight them." Gray's idea made Ray and Natsu very happy.

"You wanna know who we are! Were the wizards who are gonna kick your ass!" Natsu hit the stone causing dust to fly and the group leaped up out of it. "We're from Fairy Tail!"

Ray launched his breath attack and knocked a large group off a bridge as they were all cleaning house. Soon a stone head opened its mouth and a bridge came out and they ran through it and found a dining hall so Ray, Gray, Natsu and Juvia were getting something to eat.

"So that door was opened by a magic user." Juvia confirmed what everyone suspected.

"So what do you think their game is?" Gray wanted to know why they let them in anyway.

Lucy tried thinking of something but, Virgo had something to say. "I'm sorry but, your bathing suit leaves little to the imagination."

Ray was thankful he wasn't looking because, Falu was smiling.

Lucy covered herself up. "What you think I should change?" 

Virgo seemed all too eager to help. "Yes. Allow me to help."

"Wait you mean right here!?" Lucy didn't think changing in front of everyone was a good idea.

Ray caught Gray looking and blasted him with ice but, sadly he was stuck staring at Lucy who was wearing a new green dress.

"I brought this over from the spiritual world." Virgo was at least kind enough to explain where she got it.

"Well what do you think don't I look super cute in it?" Lucy seemed to have taken a liking to it.

"Yeah. You look good." Ray actually like the outfit.

"He likes her." Virgo just had to say something making Ray's cheeks light up.

"He totally does!" Ray punched Falu on the top of the head for his comment.

Virgo sooned went back and Lucy found Ray and Gray drying off with Natsu's flames causing her to flip. Soon they were attacked by guards till Erza actually arrived taking all of them out surprising everyone.

"What are you all doing her?" Erza looked surprised that they were all there in the tower.

Lucy was confused by her question. "Looking for you.."

Ray was really confused and what Erza was about to say surprised him. "Go home. This place is to dangerous!"

"You're not scaring me away. I ain't leaving till that blockhead gets a good taste of my fist." Natsu is now down right fixated on getting his payback.

"Erza we need to find Happy still we can't just leave." Falu sat on Ray's shoulder trying to figure out what's gotten into Erza.

Natsu took off again to go after Happy and Erza wasn't letting anyone else going. "This is my problem and doesn't concern any of you."

"Erza what is up with this tower? And what is up with this Jellal guy anyway?" Lucy was wanting answers but, didn't expect them. "It's fine if you don't want to tell us. Those guys said they're your friends. Well we're your friends now and we aren't gonna let you do it alone."

"She's right." Gray agreed with Lucy that they are staying to help.

Erza didn't look at them and continued her protest. "Leave."

"Erza what is wrong this isn't like you at all. What happened to the Erza that made us come along no matter what? The old man taught us even the strongest need back up once and awhile.." Ray was done messing around he wanted Erza to know that they are going to help.

When Erza turned around she wasn't angry..she was..crying?

"I'm sorry...but, you can't help. Win or lose I am staring death in the face." Erza was freaking Ray and the others out. "But, I can tell you why i'm still here."

Erza told them all about the tower of heaven and how a cult who was dedicated to black magic wanted to use it to bring the dead back to life. The spell needed sacrifices so people were abducted and forced to build it. She knew because she was one of those abducted workers which shocked them all and she told her about how Jellal was her friend. She went on to explain that Jellal helped her but, he was taken for helping her. Even how she managed to fight back and got everyone else to fight back and hoped to save Jellal. But, something happened and Jellal wasn't the same.

"If I had to describe his new persona...it's pure evil."

 **End Of Chapter 15**

 **Woah okay getting into the thick of things! I hope you all enjoyed if you did please show some support and I will be working on the next one.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Rematch In a Game!

**Hey guys! Ready for more A Fairy's New Wings! Go on get some food or something to drink and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 16 - Rematch in a Game!

Erza went on telling about how the riot for freedom went as her and the other slaves fought hard and went on to try to free everyone. Only it was becoming dangerous as she was being abandoned the others as they ran for their lives. She told how the old man had sacrificed himself to save her and the rest of her friends and how he died fighting. He told her not to let her potential go to waste and what he told her on how to believe in her magic. Ray couldn't believe that she had gone through all that hardship and is still able to fight even today. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or destroy the tower of heaven and take it down for good. She then told how she found her magic when she used the weapons around her and that was the first time she used magic. She explained that she had managed to find and save Jellal and that all the slaves were finally free. Only Jellal had changed and become Zeref's servant and began using magic to hurt their captors and even killed them.

Ray couldn't believe that that Jellal had become Zeref's servant and how she was forced to keep the tower a secret or else Jellal will kill her friends. Now Ray had made up his mind he is going to destroy the tower and take Jellal down no matter what it takes.

"I have to fight Jellal..I have no choice.." Erza had let her pain out as she was shedding tears.

"You're not going alone. I am going to destroy this tower and I am gonna kick Jellal's ass." Ray's anger was boiling now after hearing all of what Erza went through.

"No. it's my responsibility." Erza was not gonna let anyone else do it.

Gray soon mentioned that the name Zeref sounded familiar and Lucy remembers the demon that came from Lullaby was said he was Zeref's servant. Lucy wanted to know why her old friends thought of her as a trader. Ray soon saw Sho walking into the room.

"Why don't you tell them the truth? That you blew up the boats because, you became drunk with magic power!" Sho was still believing Erza would sabotage the escape on purpose.

"Have you ever thought that he was lying?" Gray didn't like how Sho was acting.

"If you know Erza you'd know she'd never do something like that." Lucy was hoping that broke through to him.

"So..you are telling me that all of Jellal's words were lies.." Sho seemed to be breaking from the lies.

"That's right." The big man named Simon showed up but, meant no harm. "I only went along with the charade in hopes of bringing them here."

Sho had finally broke from the lies and was finally seeing the truth that Jellal hid from him all these years. Erza comforted him and that made Ray smile.

"I have been waiting for this day. For a group of powerful wizards to come." Simon looked at Ray and the others.

"So what's the plan?" Lucy had an idea of what it was but, didn't know what else to do.

"Were going to stop Jellal." Simon saw a smile on Ray's face he could tell Ray was ready to fight.

With that he was leading the group through the tower and was trying to telepathically contact the others but, was having trouble. Gray was obviously wanting to try to see if they should trust Simon only he had heard them and believed they'd survive the attack.

"Well what about Ray? You attacked him with that Wally guy." Gray kept following Simon as they ran up the stairs.

"I had no doubt he would survive the unison raid attack we set." Ray wasn't paying any attention he was more focused on finding Jellal. "He has a power deep inside him much like Natsu and once he unlocks it he will be a powerful force."

The group continued on into a hall till a voice made them stop. **"I welcome you to the Tower Of Heaven. My name is Jellal and I am the ruler of the Tower. I see the players have been arranged. I'm delighted that you have come all this way to see me. Shall we play a round of Heavens game?"**

Ray had a bad feeling about what he said. "What game are you wanting Jellal?" 

" **I am going to use Erza as a sacrifice resurrect Zeref. Once I succeed the gates of Heaven will open crowning my victory. However if you can find a way to stop me you will be the winners of this game."** What Jellal was saying was pissing Ray off even more. **"To make things interesting I've enlisted four knights to fight on my behalf. The only way to get to me is through them. And one more thing the magic council has stalite square targeted on this tower. And it's likely they will attack. Should the strike annihilation is inevitable."**

"What kinda messed up game is this?" Lucy was freaking out now she was scared.

Without any warning Sho captured Erza in a card. "I won't let him hurt her. I'll beat Jellal myself!" Sho was running away to fight but, Simon chased after him.

"The top of the tower is where Jellal is I'm sure of it." Ray looked around and felt something familiar. "Wait..this heat? It can't be.."

A massive fireball came flying so Gray used a ice wall and the fire did obliterate the ice but, it was stopped. "So you are actually here? Fairy Tail."

"Who the heck are you?" Gray was ready to fight only Ray stepped in front of him.

"Well Linus it has been a while." Ray popped his knuckles.

"Ah so the man who defeated me once before is here as well. Now I can have my revenge!" Linus had a messed up smile on his face.

"Gray you Lucy and Juvia go I'll handle this asshole." Ray had fought him once before and knew he could handle him now too. "Falu that means you too."

"Ray I'm staying here. Just like before." Falu sat on Ray's shoulder causing him to smile.

 **Meanwhile in Jellal's Throne Room**

Jellal had set yet another chess piece in place. "So the Fire Lord Linus Dukes is having a rematch with the Ice Dragon Slayer Ray Grant. I was hoping to face him myself much like Natsu Dragneel. But, even here my chances seem slim."

 **Back In The Hall**

Ray dodged a fireball as he sent stalactites flying as a counter attack only for Linus to melt it with his fire.

"He's changed he seems meaner than before." Falu had been carrying Ray s the fight had been knocked into a room of chains.

"Either way he's going down! **Ice Dragon Roar!** " Ray launched his breath attack in hopes of hitting him.

Linus dodged and smiled. **"Flame Hurricane!"**

Linus sent a massive Hurricane of fire directly for Falu to move dodging it only to frustrate Linus. So Ray had Falu use max speed and let go as Ray crashed into Linus tackling him onto a massive chain. Ray went to throw a punch only to be kicked off as he grabbed onto a chain. Ray managed to climb back up as Linus ran up and kicked Ray in the jaw with a flame filled boot. Ray threw a blizzard covered punch nailing Linus in the jaw. Ray leaped up and kicked him in the chest only Linus grabbed his leg and slammed him into the chain and went to punch him. Ray kicked him with both boots to the chest as Linus stood up again.

"Why. Why can't I beat you!?" Linus was becoming extremely frustrated now.

"Because, you use your power for revenge." Ray gathered his magic in his right hand. "I use mine to fight for my friends!"

Linus gathered his magic in his right hand. "No. I am stronger!"

The two launched at each other.

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **Flame Lord!"**

The two threw their attacks.

" **Iron Fist!"**

" **Hammer!"**

The two attacks collided sending flames and blizzards everywhere ripping apart the chains around them and neither were backing down. Only Ray had a trump card and now was the time to play it. Ray threw his left fist with an uppercut sending Linus flying up and Ray leaped up off the other chains that remained. Ray was now above Linus who was about to cast an another attack.

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **Flame Lord! Flame Hurricane!"** Linus sent a massive hurricane of fire towards Ray who had enough for one blow.

" _Don't worry Erza..we're coming for you.."_ Ray's had had Ice form around his forearm and took shape of a Dragon. **"Dragon's Fist!"**

Ray launched his arm forward and went right into the the fire filled hurricane and came out the other side and it hit Linus in the stomach. Ray used as much force as possible sending Linus flying through the massive chains. Ray took a deep breath and Falu flew down and caught him flying for the top of the tower.

Ray looked and had caught up with Simon and Natsu. "Hey..you guys are okay."

"Ray it's you." Natsu looked relieved he was okay.

Simon told them he just got word that Lucy and Juvia are okay and that Erza is going after Jellal by herself.

"Ray..Natsu I beg you to go after her." Simon looked at them and Natsu deadpanned.

"No way." Simon couldn't believe that Natsu said no!

Falu put Ray down and saw the others on a boat with Happy so Ray had Falu go with them despite how much Falu protested.

Falu flew to the boat surprising everyone. "Falu it's you! But..where's Ray?"

Falu looked back at the tower. "He's going to stop Jellal."

Natsu told Simon that Erza needs to beat him herself but, Simon believed that Erza will try to save him despite everything.

"If everything Sho has told me is true. She only has ten minutes." Simon looked up at the top of the tower.

Ray and Natsu looked at each other and nodded and ran for the top of the tower to save Erza and stop Jellal. They could see the two were already fighting so they need to hurry.

"We're coming Erza!"

 **End Of Chapter 16**

 **Woah Things are getting intense! What's gonna happen next?! Find out in the Next Chapter of A Fairy's New Wings!**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Dragon's Will!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I am excited to continue let's go!**

Chapter 17 - A Dragon's Will!

The magic council had fired upon the tower only it was all a ruse and now the tower of heaven has enough power now all Jellal needs to do is sacrifice Erza. Ray and Natsu were racing through the tower as fast as possible in hopes of saving Erza. Ray was hoping he still had enough magic to fight the Dragon's Fist attack took a lot of magic just to pull off. But, as Ray and Natsu made it they saw Erza being absorbed into a lacrima crystal ready to be sacrificed. Lucky for her Ray and Natsu pulled her out before she is killed.

"We got you." Erza looked to see Ray and Natsu.

"Erza's a member of Fairy Tail you won't touch her again." Natsu stared daggers at Jellal.

"So. You both are here. I was wondering if you two were even alive." Jellal remained calm despite them interfering.

Ray and Natsu fell onto the floor with Erza still paralyzed.

"Glad we made it. Just in time." Ray smiled relieved Erza was still okay.

"Yeah. Come on we need to get back to work or else Lucy can't pay her rent and you don't want to make her angry." Natsu had his own smile on his face.

"I wish we could. But, I can't move." Erza shouldn't have said that because, Natsu had a evil smile.

"Time for some payback!" Natsu began tickling Erza like crazy making her laugh and Ray just shook his head. "You two need to leave." 

"No way. Since you can't fight I'll fight for you and Natsu can move you to safety." Ray looked at Erza as he helped her up.

Natsu was annoyed at Ray now. "Oh come on how come you get to fight him huh!?"

Ray shot his annoyed glare at Natsu. "Because, I said so now shut up."

Erza was shedding tears again. "Please..you don't know anything about him.."

Ray was silent for a second. "I don't know much about you." Suddenly Ray punched Erza in the stomach knocking her out. "But, that doesn't mean I'm about to abandon you."

Jellal was shocked at Ray's actions as Ray had Natsu carry her. "Your even more foolhardy than I believed. What sick satisfaction do you get for attacking a defenseless friend?"

Ray didn't look at Jellal and nodded as Natsu carried her to safety. "Because she was crying. Her voice was trembling and she was filled with fear. That's not the Erza I've come to know. To me she's always been strong and one of the bravest people I've ever met. And when this is over I want her to be herself again." Ray turned around and faced Jellal rage filling him. "I'm going to beat you here and now."

Jellal laughed at Ray's threat. "Well come on then I always wanted to see the strength of a Dragon Slayer."

Ray launched himself at Jellal and threw the first punch only for Jellal to move to the side. But, Ray caught him with a kick to the jaw and hit him with a stalactite barrage attack.

" **Ice Dragon! Wing Attack!"**

Ray nailed Jellal with his wing attack and followed it up with a Ice Dragon's Iron Fist that sent Jellal into one of the Lacrima sticking out of the tower floor.

" **Ice Dragon! Roar!"**

Ray's Roar was a direct hit and Jellal was surrounded by a blizzard only for him to dispel it and remove his jacket with a smile. "IS that it?" I'm quite disappointed."

Ray ran at Jellal ready to attack again as he charged at Jellal only for him to suddenly gain a speed boost. He began hitting Ray from every direction so Ray chose to use his other senses his hearing and touch to try to fight. Ray though he had Jellal only he missed.

"Oh crap.." Ray looked around only for Jellal to be in his face.

"Be glad you atleast hit me. Because, it won't happen again." Jellal threw a barrage of quick powerful punches each hitting Ray in the jaw and chest.

Jellal leaped up into the air. **"Seven Star Sword..Grand Chariot!"**

Ray wa hit directly with the attack and fell through the destroyed floor slamming into the next floors floor as Jellal landed. "That attack was like being hit with a meteor. Though I should be careful the R system can't afford to take to much damage."

Jellal was about to walk away till Ray threw a small rock at him confusing him. Ray slowly started to stand up smiling. "Thanks for telling us the tower is one big crystal. Because, now we know destroying it would mess up your plans." Ray smile grew and punched the ground creating cracks in the floor.

"What are you doing!" Jellal was becoming angry that Ray was starting to destroy his tower.

"Fairy Tails Famous for destroying things. Right Natsu?" Ray looked to see Natsu starting to destroy parts of the tower.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu had began punching the tower destroying parts of it.

Jellal's anger shot up and he had used with a powerful spell on Natsu stopping him from destroying the tower leaving Jellal open for Ray. Ray ran up and punched Jellal in the stomach and in the jaw only to be sent flying by one of Jellal's attacks. Ray felt like Jellal was holding back so he charged again.

"What's the matter!? Can't fight fully because, of your precious tower!?" Ray had a satisfied smile as Jellal tried hitting him with another attack that Ray dodged.

Erza finally regained consciousness and she looked to see Natsu was down and Ray was still fighting Jellal. "Ray be careful.."

Ray leaped up smiling. **"Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray sent stalactites everywhere aiming for the tower.

This angers Jellal angry and decided enough was enough as he began to charge an attack and Ray could feel it since he began feeling sick.

"Now I will plunge you into darkness! Dragon Slayer!" Jellal was done with Ray destroying all his hard work.

Erza managed to run in front of Ray. "Stop! Unless you want to kill me too!" That made Jellal stop.

"The sacrifice requires a wizard comparable to the Ten Wizard Saints. I'll deal with that after I kill you both!" Jellal wasn't gonna stop now he was dead set on killing them all.

Ray couldn't believe this. "Erza get out of the way!"

Jellal smiled an evil smile as he looked at them. **"Heavenly Body Magic! Altairis!"**

Jella sent the massive ball at them only for Simon to get in front of Erza and take the brunt of it shocking both Ray and Erza. Erza looked the most scared.

"Simon why.." Erza was trembling now from what had just happened.

"To protect you…" Simon fell back as Erza ran to his side.

"I forgot you were still in the tower. You annoying little pest." Jellal had become annoyed that so many were interfering with his plans.

"Why didn't you escape!?" Erza was afraid now that Simon is in serious trouble.

"It's okay...don't...cry...I was happy to give my life...for you." Simon started coughing.

"Please stop talking..save your strength please.." Erza wanted him to stop so he could stay alive.

"You were the only person to...make me smile…" Simon reached up and put a hand on Erza's cheek. "I've always….loved you…" He shed tears for the final time as his life slipped away.

Erza cried in pain for her fallen friend. "NO!"

Ray stood there is disbelief unable to move as Jellal began laughing. "What a foolish thing to do! He tried to play the hero! He risked his own life for yours when he should have known I'm not letting either of you leave alive!"

"SHUT UP!" Ray surprised Jellal with a wicked punch to the jaw sending him flying.

Erza looked at Ray in shock and saw he was..eating the lacrima!?

"He's eating the Ethernano from the Etherion Blast!?" Jellal couldn't believe his eyes.

Ray roared with a massive surge in power and the magic around him was being absorbed into his body and he sent a massive shockwave towards Jellal. Jellal dodged just as Ray began to choke on and was poisoning himself.

Erza couldn't believe that Ray was so reckless. "How could you do that!? Ethernano is made up of all types of magic it'll poison you!"

Jellal felt like he had a easy job now. "It's going to make my job easier if he kills himself."

Ray somehow singled out the ice magic within it and unlocked a hidden power as his hair became longer growing just past his shoulders and scales began forming on his face and arms. Erza and Jellal were shocked at what they were seeing.

 _"His body absorbed the magic in the Ethernano! How is this possible!"_ Jellal couldn't believe Ray is alive.

Like a icy blur Ray kneed Jellal in the jaw and grabbed him by the throat. "You made Erza cry!" Ray began slamming Jellal through the floors of the tower. "You are gonna pay! Me and Natsu made a promise! And I won't break it! Hurt her again and I'll kill you!" 

Jellal escaped Rays clutch but, Ray began giving chase and caught Jellal with a punch in the stomach sending them both into the air.

"No! I won't lose here!" Jella kicked Ray sending him across the top of the tower. "I was destined to free this world! I could hear lord Zeref calling out to me! He told me he can make my dreams come true! Once he's resurrected we will create a true free world!"

"And you're gonna do that by taking away everyone's freedom!" Ray launched himself into the air dodging Jellal's attacks.

Jellal didn't care and began to cas the abyss spell and Erza couldn't understand why. "If you cast that you'll destroy the tower!"

"This tower means nothing now that I've done this I'll build another in half the time! Lord Zeref your hour is near!" Jellal suddenly felt pain in his side from Erza's early attacks.

Ray launched himself up at Jellal. "You'll never be free as long as you serve Zeref! Why are you letting him manipulate you!" Jellal saw a blizzard created wolf flying towards him. "You're stronger than him Jellal! Free yourself!" Ray punched Jellal as hard as possible destroying many floors of the tower defeating Jellal.

Ray stood there victorious as looked at Ray. _"This was the power within him...the true form...Of the Dragon Slayer."_

Ray looked as Natsu walked over hurt but, alive and Ray looked at Erza and smiled. Ray slowly collapsed as Erza ran towards him and caught him in a hug as his scales vanished and his hair returned to normal.

"I knew you'd find your true strength..thank you.." Erza smiled only to lose it as the tower was about to explode.

Natsu and Erza tried getting Ray up and ran for their lives in hopes of getting out of the tower only it was imploding and caused them to fall. Erza looked at Ray and Natsu and knew it was her turn to save them and decided to fuse with the magic.

Ray woke up and looked at her. "Erza..what are you doing.." 

"It's the only way to stop the lacrima from exploding.." Erza was determined to save them.

Ray and Natsu tried to stop her but, they were to hurt and Erza said her goodbyes and went into the lacrima as Ray and Natsu pounded on the lacrima.

"ERZA!"

Something happened and the magic shot into the air and the tower vanished and Erza found herself somewhere.

 **End Of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18 - Home

**Welcome Back to A Fairy's New Wings Chapter 18 I hope you guys enjoy let's get into the chapter.**

Chapter 18 - Home

Erza continued to float within the lacrima and she soon started to see something. All of Fairy Tail was gathered around a grave with roses laying upon it. The name read Erza Scarlet and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was raining as everyone in her guild mourned her "death" some were crying at the feeling of losing her. She looked to see Ray standing beside Lucy he had his head hung low and she could understand why.

"I couldn't save her.." Erza looked as did Lucy and saw Ray shedding tears. "If I just.."

Erza saw Lucy grab Ray's hand and he was wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

She felt something pulling her out of the lacrima and when she opened her eyes she was near the beach and saw Lucy, Gray and, the others running towards her.

" _Does this mean I'm..still alive?"_ She looked seeing Ray holding her bridal style with Natsu next to him. _"You both saved me..I was lost in that sea of magic...and yet you found me.."_

As the others got closer Ray fell to his knees as Erza was on hers as well. "We feel the same way you do..we know everyone else does too..Promise us you'll never do something like that again.."

"I won't.." Erza can hear the pain in Ray's voice as he spoke.

"Promise!" Ray couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"I promise.." Erza placed her forehead against his. "Thank you.."

" _I have lost family before...I can't lose anyone in Fairy Tail..I won't.."_ Ray let a smile come onto his face.

After returning to the hotel Ray and Natsu were bandaged up with Ray asleep on the bed and it has been three whole days.

"I can't believe he's been sleeping for three whole days." Lucy smiled shaking her head at Ray.

"Well that's what he gets for eating all that Ethernano." Suddenly Ray sat up.

"Say that again and I'll give a ass kicking!" Ray soon became drowsy after sitting up.

"Hey your awake!" Falu was happy to see Ray awake till he fell back asleep.

"That punk woke up just to pick a fight!" Gray was annoyed making Lucy laugh.

Erza asked Gray where Juvia went and he told her that Juvia went to Fairy Tail to talk to gramps about joining Fairy Tail. Erza soon went and talked to her old friends and offered them the choice of joining Fairy Tail. After Ray woke up the group finally relaxed and had a nice dinner with plenty of laughs and magic. Ray was sitting in his room writing in a small journal as Lucy came in and told him to get the fireworks ready and get to the beach. Ray nodded and quickly ran getting the fireworks ready and headed for the beach. Erza changed into a set of armor after telling her old friends three rules about joining a guild and had tears in her eyes.

She raised the flag high. "Let the Fairy Tail send off begin now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu began shooting off fireworks as Gary launched his then Lucy and Ray launched his creating a Fairy Tail emblem.

The fireworks kept exploding in the sky as they waved goodbye and as the sky was lit up with fireworks. Finally returning home they found the guild hall was finished and was massive! There was a cafe, gift shop. The guild hall was amazing and Natsu didn't feel so good with change and Levy told them about the pool and game room. Even the old man lets others go on S Class missions as long as an S Class wizard goes along.

"I'm glad to see you dunderheads made it back." The group looked to see Makarov standing there. "I'd like you to meet our newest member Juvia."

Ray smiled happy to see JUvia actually joined. "We've also added another new member to the guild. Someone you might recognize."

Natsu, Ray, Lucy and Gray turned to see..Gajeel!?

"Gajeel!" Natsu and Gray looked like they were ready to fight.

Makarov tried calming the tensions as Natsu slammed his hand on the table. "NO way I can't work with someone I can't trust."

Gajeel gave Natsu a cold look. "So what. Not like I'm trying to be your buddy." Gajeel stood up. "Look I'm only here to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. But, times are tough so I had no choice but, to join."

"Shut up!" Natsu was still angry for what Gajeel did.

After a bit all hell broke lose as everyone was finding a reason to beat the hell out of each other which made the place feel like home. But, once all the chaos stopped Ray left the bar and headed for the door confusing everyone.

"Hey Ray where you goin?" Lucy was confused that Ray was just leaving without saying anything.

"Just gotta take care of something." Ray didn't even look at her and Falu was confused why he wasn't being allowed to go with.

Ray just left.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Lucy looked at Natsu and the others who were just as confused.

Gray thinks he might have notice something. "Ray hasn't exactly been talkative since we got back."

Natsu caught on and thought of something. "Hey your right. I could see Ray was hiding something but, what?"

Erza remembers seeing Ray almost stopping on the way back to the guild and looking at what seemed to be a small house. "I think I might know." The other looked at her. "Ray seemed to looking at some kind of house on the way back."

Lucy soon remembered the same thing. "Hey you're right I remember him almost looking like he was crying."

"I'm going to see why." Erza started to follow Ray and when the others tried to follow she stopped them. "Let me do this alone."

Ezra followed where Ray went and found him walking to a hill outside of the town and found him to what looked like a pair of graves. Erza believe she saw Ray crying and she approached him as he wiped his eyes.

"Hey Erza. What are you doing here." Ray didn't look at her.

"Whose graves are these?" Erza walked beside Ray and saw the names. Darg Chosho and Sajima Chosho.

"My parents...Jast and his grandfather told me they were buried here." Erza looked and saw Ray crying with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Ray looked at Erza as he cried.

"My parents would be happy that I'm not alone anymore.." Ray's smile never left despite his tears.

Erza surprised Ray by pulling him against her chest and he could see her smiling with tears as well. "You're right...you're not alone anymore..I promise..you'll never be alone again. Now go on and let it out…"

Erza knew Ray was holding in a lot of pain and deserved to let it out and Ray did just that as he hugged back and let it out. They slowly fell to their knees as Ray cried and Erza smiled looking at Ray.

" _You saved me...now let me save you…"_

 **End Of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19 - A Rivals Request

**Hey guys sorry for the delay of this chapter I've been stressed out from work and have a nice weekend to write. So please show some support and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 19 - A Rivals Request

Ray had been getting over his issue from eating the Ethernano in the Tower Of Heaven which still made him feel like he was gonna hurl. But, it has been subsiding which means he is starting to feel better which was good news. He wasn't expecting anything different when he walked into the guild until he was hit in the face with a chair. Due to the sudden impact Ray fell right on his back as he groaned from the pain and when he sat up he saw someone standing there.

"You maybe tough but, you're still a dumbass." Ray looked seeing Lezon who offered to help him up.

Ray grabbed his arm and stood up groaning. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I need you to come with me for something." Lezon started to walk towards the exit till Ray stopped him.

"First explain what it is." Ray may be Lezons friend but, he will always be cautious.

"I was told that the relic that we found years ago is missing." Lezon turned looking at Ray crossing his arms.

"What? How I thought it was given to the Magic Council after we came out of that cave when.." Ray didn't like remembering what happened since it made him sick.

"Someone stole it and now they plan on using it to attack Fiore." Lezons voice was serious which Ray knew he was telling the truth.

"I thought it was just a relic a glorified statue." Ray doesn't remember the relic was just a statue nothing else.

"I did my research. Turns out it can give someone the power of a thousand demons which means they could be unstoppable. Worse if that thing is used on a full moon." Ray stopped Lezon knowing what he was going to say.

"Fine. But, my team comes with." Ray turned back walking into the guild hall.

"Woah woah..team? I don't do teams. Me asking you is a one time thing." Ray does however remember that Lezon usually prefered to go solo.

"Too bad." Ray found Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and Lucy who was with Falu.

They all agreed to come to help Ray despite Lezon having his objections but, they all have to put up with it for now. Lezon took them to the train station which Natsu was absolutely against due to his motion sickness. Sadly he would have to suffer for a bit since where they are going they will need to use the train as transport. The group boarded the train and set off for their destination which Ray had a bad feeling about. Leon handed Lucy a book that he had been reading suggesting she read it.

"So why don't you fill us in on this relic you and Ray found." Erza crossed her arms expecting an answer.

"Yeah and why we need to get to it before the full moon." Gray was just as curious as Erza while Natsu suffered.

"From what I have researched the relic was known as "The Power Of Death." and it contained the magic stolen from demons over 500 years." That made everyone uneasy just hearing it.

"So this thing we found contained magic taken from demons from the past 500 years?" Ray was still unable to wrap his head around the idea.

"Yes. And if anyone wizard shines it in the full moon they will take all the power from the stolen magic." Lezon's voice grew heavy. "If that happens. Even the combined power of the Ten Wizard Saints wouldn't be able to stop them."

That made everyone's heart nearly stop till the train stopped abruptly and that made almost everyone fall out of their seats. When they looked down the train car they saw hooded figures taking things from people which made them common robbers. They made their way to where Ray and the others were they demanded something from them. Ray glanced at Lezon and he nodded as Ray began standing up.

"What do you think you're doing?" The hooded robber held a knife to Ray's side. "Sit down or else."

Ray smiled as he quickly grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back. When the robber cried in pain his accomplices ran over and Ray looked at Lezon. "Now!" That's when Lezon and Ray went back to back allowing Ray to slam the hooded criminal into the side of the train car. Lezon leaped up and kicked a second into the other two. Erza and the others were surprised at how well Ray and Lezon were working together. Ray ran over and rolled over Lezon's back and punched the third robber and Lezon leaped up over Ray grabbing the last one.

"Hey let me go! I'm sorry! I'll give everything back!" The man was scrabbling trying to get free but, Lezon held on tight.

"Alright who are you." Erza wanted answers and the guy shook like crazy.

"I-If I tell you he'll kill me!" That is when Erza grabbed him and made a glare so terrifying Ray began shaking.

"Just tell her man this chick is worse than anything that could happen to you!" Ray was shaking like mad and even Lezon a bit scared.

The man was scared senseless and confessed that someone sent him and the others here to distract them. That she knew that they were coming and what they planned to do which made the group curious as to how. He told the that the next town is their best bet and that their is a underground hideout just behind a tavern in the alley. After getting all they needed they turned them over to the authorities and finally made it to the next town. Natsu was happy to be on solid ground again as they walked through the town which seemed normal.

"So how would someone know we were coming. They wouldn't unless someone told them." Erza was still thinking to what the robber told them.

" _But, who would tell them?"_ Ray found it strange that someone other than them knew about this.

Soon Natsu stomach growled and he sighed. "How about we stop and get something to eat?"

Gray shook his head. "Can you think with anything besides your stomach?"

"Are you wanting to pick a fight with me jerk." Natsu and Gray began butting heads..again..

"I'll take you out here and now." Gray pushed back continuing the argument.

"There they go again." Happy shrugged with a smile used to this.

"I say we break out the muzzles!" Falu jumped up off Ray's shoulder to meet up with Happy.

Lucy shook her head and face palmed. "You two are hopeless.."

Ray just laughed at them. "Are you even surprised by this Lucy?"

Lezon remembers how Ray talked about how great Fairy Tail is and now he is seeing some of the toughest wizards from the guild...he doesn't get it.

"Knock it off you too." Erza separated the two by shoving them both.

The two rubbed their necks as Ray laughed only to stop when he notices someone watching them and once they were discovered the person ran.

"Hey!" Ray began to chase after stranger.

"Ray where are you going?" Falu flew after him as the others followed behind him.

The group followed Ray as he chased after the stranger finally cornering him in the alley way and the others finally caught up.

"Geez Ray what's gotten into you?" Falu landed on Ray's shoulder.

The others saw the person Ray was chasing they were wearing a hood and the figure simply stood there unmoving.

"Alright pal who are you and why are you following us?" Ray wanted an answer so he could understand.

The figure stood there before speaking. "You can not stop..what is coming." The person's voice was distorted and sounded like it was overlapping. "This world will die...and you…" The person pointed at Ray. "Will become the vessel…"

Everyone was confused as to what the hell that meant. "What are you talking about vessel for what?" Natsu was more confused than Ray was.

Before they could ask anymore questions the figure seemed to have...melted?

Lezon walked over and checked out the remains. "Acid magic?"

"Acid magic? I thought that was clone magic." Ray crossed his arms wondering if whoever they are dealing with can use both types of magic.

"I guess it must be both." Lezon stood up thinking as to why who is watching them.

"Wait. What is that? Behind you Lezon." Lucy caught everyone's attention as she pointed at what looked like a trap door?

"Maybe it's where we're supposed to go." Gray walked over to it and was about to open it.

"Gray I'd be careful if I were you. We don't know what's down there." Ray was wanting to cautious because, yeah they had no idea what was behind that door.

"It's just a door. What could be the worst-" Gray opened the door only for it to suddenly suck them all in through the trap door before closing.

The group was freefalling down what seemed to be a bottomless pit as they screamed for a minute only to stop and go silent afterwards.

Lezon looked at Gray. "You dumbass why'd you open the door before I could see if it was a trap!"

"Well why didn't you tell us if you knew it was trap!" Gray looked at Lezon not wanting to take the blame on this.

"I think we got bigger problems right now!" Ray caught everyone's attention when he pointed down. "Acid!"

"Falu Happy couldn't you two just carry us?" Lucy looked at the two cats.

"We wouldn't be able to hold everyone!" Falu knew that they couldn't hold them all.

"Wait! Grab the walls!" Ray stabbed ice through the wall and skidded to a stop and caught Lucy and held onto her arm.

Natsu and Gray both grabbed onto the wall managing to slow down to a stop. While Erza stabbed a sword and Lezon stabbed ice through the wall and slowed down to a stop. Falu and Happy sprouted their wings and floated there. Falu flew over and grabbed Lucy and helped her onto Rays back which she clung to out of fear for falling. Ray was nearly being choked by Lucy until she realized it and stopped. Ray looked around and tried to find some way to get out of the pit. Until some kind of ice covered the acid which came from Lezon. The group dropped down onto the ice as Ray let Lucy off his back.

"Nice work Lezon." Ray looked at his old friend with a smile.

"So whoever we are up against they use Acid and Clone magic." Erza looked around and found a doorway with a dim light.

She and the others walked through the door and when they reached the end they found a room full of books and left open and strange demon symbols written everywhere. That is when a voice caught them off guard.

"So you are as foolish as I thought." A man walked into view whose eyes were as red as blood.

"Where's the relic?" Lezon was in no mood to mess around.

"Safe. Unlike all of you." The man smiled as they were suddenly hit with a feeling of exhaustion.

They all started to lose consciousness and finally collapsed. Ray slowly closed his eyes succumbing to the gas.

When Ray finally woke up he found himself in a cell with his arms chained above him hanging from the ceiling. Ray looked around seeing his friends in similar cells with something attached to their chests and stomachs. Ray tries his best to conjure any magic only to receive a massively painful shock that rattled his entire body and even absorbed his magic. Ray let out a pain filled yell due to the extreme pain from the shock he received. When Ray had stopped he breathed heavily and it appeared his scream of pain woke up the others.

"What happened..? Huh?! Wait what the heck is this thing!?" Natsu began freaking out in confusion.

Gray looked at his restraints and struggled only to receive the same shock as did Erza, Lucy and, Lezon. The six wizards couldn't use their magic without being shocked but, Ray was not about to let himself or any of his friends suffer like this. So thankfully Ray had a plan as he pulled himself up and pulled a small file out of his boot and into his mouth. Ray only has the file since between he and Leon he was always wanting to try and be one step ahead. So Ray began pulling himself up and began trying to cut through the chains with the file. Ray felt his body was as heavy as a train probably through his strain in trying to use his magic and suffering a shock.

Lezon looked across at Ray and saw him cutting through it. "Ray what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like..if you aren't going to do anything. I will." Ray kept cutting through until he was shocked again. Ray yelled in pain and dropped the file from his mouth.

Lezon shook his head as Erza looked at Ray. "Ray I understand that you are trying but, you need to stop. You shouldn't push so hard you'll die." Erza was more concerned Ray was going to get himself killed.

Ray looked her in the eye with a fury of will. "Oh yeah.." Ray started pulling himself again and began pulling his arms apart only to be shocked.

Gray looked at Ray and groaned. "Ray you idiot will you cut it out."

Ray wasn't listening now even Natsu tried to free himself only to stop when he suffered to much pain from the powerful magical shock.

Lucy looked at Ray in concern. "Ray please stop we'll get out of here just stop."

"You think that matters.." Ray struggled despite the pain. "I don't care what happens..I won't be used as someone's vessel..and watching my friends be hurt."

His friends couldn't believe what they saw as Ray finally broke the chain and received a painful shock as he collapsed to the ground. Ray smiled and slowly looked up at his friends and chuckled.

"See..I told ya.." Ray slowly sat up and picked up the file again and cut the rest of his chains.

Ray managed to use use his magic only for a short time as he busted through the cells of each of his friends. He managed to cut them free and Erza cut off the device that stole their magic and they could feel their magic returning.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Gray rolled his shoulder.

"We need to find out where we are and what needs to be done." Lezon began running down the hall and the others followed.

They found themselves in the same room as before only the statue was gone and there was a massive hole in the ceiling revealing the moon's light.

"Oh no.." Lezon looked at the moon and they hear the same laugh.

The man who stood across from them laughed. "I have waited a long time for this. Now this world will burn."

The relic glowed under the moons light and its eyes glowed a dark purple and a massive submerge of dark magic flowed out of the relic statue and into the hooded man. His magic became overwhelming and his figure changed he became more demonic until his hood fell off his of his body.

"B-Brother..?"

 **End Of Chapter 20**

 **Okay so I am going to taking a bit of a break from writing this story this DOES NOT mean I am stopping all together. I plan on continuing down the road I just need time to think of further chapter ideas so thanks for reading and I hope you come back for more!**


	20. Chapter 20 - A Dark Revenge

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope everyone is ready to continue the story after some much needed time off!**

Chapter 20 - A Dark Revenge

Lezon looked at the man with black hair and red eyes who smiled. "Brother..?"

The man smiled as he blasted Lezon with ice. "Sadly he isn't available."

Ray looked at him with rage. "Who the hell are you!"

The man looked at Ray with a annoyed look. "Sadly his memories remain. You can call me Diodora."

"Wait Diodora?" Lucy tried to think if she heard that name before. "Diodora was the ruler of the demon realm. I thought that was just a story."

He laughed at the mention of the "story". "So it's true. People have forgotten about me. Well let me tell you I am more than a story." He looked at Ray and grew angry. "And it's all your fault." 

Ray and the others were confused by that so Ray had to ask. "What did I do to you?" 

Diodora grew even angrier. "Your damn father sealed me into that damn statue. And for years I bided my time."

Ray never remembered his family dealing with any demons that he knew of. "How did you get out of it then?"

Diodora smiled. "Because, it was of you and Lezon when you both disturbed it and Rorts's soul was mine to take."

"That doesn't explain why you are using his body!" Lezon had gotten back up from the attack.

"Because, my body was lost years ago. Sadly I lost my handsome face." Diodora crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

Ray clenched his fist in pure anger. "You have no right to use his body as a tool." Ray could feel his blood boil.

Diodora laughed at Ray. "Oh don't worry I plan on taking your power when I take over your body."

Erza looked at Diodora and clenched her sword she had summoned. "You won't be harming anyone else. You are going to be stopped her and now."

Diodora laughed at the threat as if a child was talking. "I'd like to see you pathetic humans try." He looked at Lucy. "I am looking for a queen so maybe once I kill the others I'll take you as mine."

Lucy shivered at that with a freaked out expression. "No thanks I'd rather eat wood!"

Diodora looked at Ray once more and smiled. "You know why you were in that orphanage and never got to meet your parents. Because. I killed them just before I was sealed away."

Ray froze now knowing why he never got to know his parents was because, they sacrificed themselves to stop Diodora. "You Bastard!" Ray launched himself at Diodora and threw a right hook only for it to be dodged.

Diodora dodged Ray's attacks before kicking him back and into Natsu. "Sorry but, I don't feel like wasting my time." Diodora thrusted his hand out and soon ice began to close around them.

"What the!? I can't move!?" Lucy tried to free herself but, she couldn't neither could the others.

Lezon looked as he wasn't being frozen and made his move and slammed into Ray freeing him as the others were frozen. Ray looked at them and ran over and tried to break the ice but, it burned him.

"GAH!" Ray held his hand as the ice didn't have a scratch so Ray wanted to know why. "What did you do to them!?" 

Diodora smiled again as he looked at Ray. "I used my newest spell. Now your pathetic friends are trapped in an illusion. Soon their magic will be mine."

Lezon clenched his fist before looking at Ray. "Ray you free your friends. I'll take care of him."

Ray looked at Lezon. "You sure?" 

Diodora began to leave the room as Lezon nodded. "Good luck." Lezon ran after him leaving Ray with a difficult task.

Ray looked as he went to at Erza first and punched the ice and it again had no effect. "Damn it!" Ray tried his Dragon Roar but, it still didn't work.

 **Inside Erza's Illusion**

Erza was in the tower of heaven once again and she had just lost Simon and her friends were beaten to a pulp. Jellal smiled as he began to sacrifice Erza like he had always planned.

"Now I will bring Zeraf into this world!" Jellal began to sacrifice Erza as she was being pulled into the ether nano.

"No! Jellal stop this!" Erza saw Simon running towards them as Jellal would soon strike him down as he tried to save Erza.

Erza had to watch as her friends were all struck down by Jellal as he laughed. "Now finally Zeraf will bring ruin to this world and kill everyone who defies us!"

"No!" Erza tried to struggle to free herself.

Jellal would grab her chin as Erza looked Jellal in the eyes. "Goodbye dear Erza."

 **Inside Gray's Illusion**

Gray was standing in the middle of a destroyed city with his fellow guild members beaten and Deliora is standing across from Gray. Gray along with anyone else tried to attack only for most to be wiped out by the monster that stood before them. Gray would hit Deliora with his ice bringer only for it to not even lay a scratch on it. Natsu tried to attack only he was sent into the ground and was unmoving.

"Alright you piece of crap. I'm gonna end this once and for all!" Gray was beginning to cast the ice shell spell to seal him away...for good.

 **Inside Natsu's Illusion**

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was destroyed and everyone was beaten down by Phantom Lord and Natsu had to watch many of his friends die. Natsu was fighting off as many as possible as he would attack back as what was left of Fairy Tail would fight back. Only they were overpowered and soon more and more of Fairy Tail had fallen. Soon Jose would strike down Makarov as the old man fell lifeless and Natsu would attempt to attack Jose only to be sent flying.

"Damn you…" Natsu tried to fight back only to be hit by attacks from all angles.

 **Inside Falu and Happy's Illusions**

Both were being attacked by...fish. Just fish.

 **Inside Lucy's Illusion**

Lucy was still living in her father's home as she never left to join Fairy Tail and was forced to marry someone of nobility. She was sitting standing in her father's office as he scolded her for even trying to get out of her arranged marriage.

"Lucy. You are to marry the heir to the House of Dracul. And are to give birth to an heir are we clear." Lucy flinched at her father's stern tone.

Lucy wouldn't even look at him. "Yes father."

"This marriage is to important to the Heartfilia family. Once you marry we will be able to expand our empire.

Lucy was slowly shedding tears. _"Someone help me.."_

 **Outside the illusions**

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Erza! Happy! Falu! Please wake up!" Ray kept trying to bust the ice in anyway possible but, it didn't leave a scratch.

Ray tried to break Lucy's open again and failed again. "Break open damn you!" Ray punched it as hard as possible only for it to fail. "Please guys wake up! You can't just give up." Ray ran forward and punched the ice again and managed to pierce it and reached his arm inside only for his arm to suffer the burning feeling. Ray jumped back and held his arm in pain. "So that's it...your all just gonna let Diodora win huh..? Well then say it..I dare you to say it..I DARE YOU TO QUIT!"

 **Inside Erza's Illusion**

Erza closed her eyes ready to let go of her life only to be pulled out of the ether nano and when she looked to see who saved her she saw Ray. "Ray..why'd you save me?"

Ray looked at her and smiled. "I won't ever let my friends die. I especially won't let you throw away your life. Not while I can save you!" Ray launched himself at Jellal and attacked as Erza watched Ray fight to save her. Realizing that she always has her friends there by her side.

Erza began to wake up from the illusion. _"Ray.."_

 **Inside Gray's Illusion**

Gray was about to finish the spell only for Ray to grab his arms and yanked them back. "What the hell are you thinking! Huh!"

Gray looked at Ray shocked to see him. "Ray! It's you!"

Ray starred Gray in the eyes full of anger. "If you ever try to cast that stupid spell again I'll tear your stinkin arms off!" Ray would let him go as Deliora vanished. "Do you want to throw everything away or are you gonna make Ur proud for becoming stronger. So quit whining and get moving."

Gray began waking up. _"You're absolutely right.."_

 **Inside Happy and Falu's Illusion**

The two cats were being chased by the fish and kept running.

" **Ice Dragon Roar!"** The attack would destroy the giant fish that was chasing the two cats.

They looked as Ray saved them both and kneeled down to them. "I'm glad you two are okay." He gave a warm smile.

 **Inside Natsu's Illusion**

Natsu tried to stand up as Jose was ready to finish him off only for Ray to save him by throwing a punch nailing Jose in the jaw knocking him back.

"Ray..?" Natsu looked as Ray helped him stand.

Ray smiled. "Come on Natsu let's beat these guys for Fairy Tail." Ray would help Natsu stand up and threw off his jacket ready to fight.

Natsu smiled. "Alright. I'm all fired up!" His flames exploded as they attacked ready to fight for Fairy Tail.

Natsu began to wake up from the illusion.

 **Inside Lucy's Illusion**

Lucy was continuously being scolded by her father and began to cry just then Ray busted in through the window.

Lucy looked at him shocked. "Ray you're here!"

Ray smiled at her. "Hey Lucy. You look cute."

Lucy's face went red as she began to freak out. "W-Why would you say that now!"

Ray smiled as he saw people from the other Royal families bust in trying to stop him begging Lucy to stay.

Ray held out his hand and Lucy looked at him confused. "Come on let's go back home to Fairy Tail."

Lucy grabbed his hand slowly and Ray pulled her with him as they ran for Fairy Tail where all their friends were waiting for them. Lucy smiled as she remembered Fairy Tail is her home.

Lucy finally woke up. _"He's always with me.."_

Slowly each of them broke free from their prison as Natsu blasted through with his Fire Dragon's roar. Gray bashed his way out with his cold excalibur, as Falu and Happy had smashed their way through. Erza had used her giant armor to smash through the ice as Lucy summoned Tartarus to break her free. Ray smiled as his friends were now free and they can finish this.

"Come on! Let's go help Lezon!" Ray ran where Lezon first went and the others followed after.

They finally found Lezon and to Ray's dismay he was getting the crap kicked out of him. Lezon went for a swift kick only Diodora blocked it before grabbing his leg and slamming him into the ground. Diodora stepped on Lezon's head ready to finish him. Only Ray wasn't about to let that happen as he launched himself at Diodora and punched him in the stomach. Diodora was caught off guard as he was sent back into a wall. Ray helped Lezon up onto his feet.

"Lezon are you okay?" Ray looked at his friend knowing that something is wrong.

Lezon didn't look at Ray. "He's gone...my brother...he really is gone…"

Ray wasn't about to believe it so he walked Lezon over to a wall and set him down. "You just rest up. Okay buddy?" Ray looked at Falu and HAppy. "Keep him safe okay?"

"Aye sir!" Happy and Falu both flew over to Lezon and chose to move him out of the battle.

Ray looked at Diodora who walked into view as he popped his neck. "This ends now Diodora."

Diodora just smiled and laughed. "What you think you have a chance? Lezon was always stronger between you two so what makes you think you can win?" 

Ray gritted his teeth. "Because, I've got my family here."

Ray launched at Diodora and went to punch him only to be sent up by a returned kick only Natsu went to throw his own punch but, Diodora chopped him down. Gray brought out his cold Excalibur once again and almost caught him but, Diodora dodged him. Erza requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor and tried to slash him as well. Diodora dodged her attack but, Ray was right there and caught him with a swift kick as Diodora would attack only for Natsu to grab Ray's arm and yank him down.

"Natsu! Now! **Ice Dragon! Roar!** " Ray launched his breath attack towards Diodora.

" **Fire Dragon! Roar!"** Natsu sent his breath attack as they aimed for Diodora.

Diodora blocked the attacks only for Lucy to make her move. **"Open! Gate of the lion! Leo!"** Leo came out and attacked and began laying punches into Diodora. Diodora was caught off guard and kicked Leo away as Leo landed on his feet.

"Good to see you again Ray." Leo stood up fixing his glasses.

Ray popped his neck as he rolled his shoulder. "About time you showed up."

Diodora dusted his shoulder off. "So that girl is a Celestial Wizard. Interesting."

Ray looked at Diodora and popped his knuckles. "I suggest you give up."

Diodora smiled as he laughed. "I have a better idea." Diodora had trapped the others again only this time they couldn't move.

"Hey what the is this!?" Natsu tried to struggle out or use his magic and couldn't do it.

Ray was about to run over to them only for an ice wall stopped him. "What the hell? An ice wall." Ray tried to punch it and yet again it had no scratch.

"Good luck trying to break that wall. Now your friends will watch you die!" Diodora released a dangerous demonic animal that appeared to be like a lion. Diodora sat down an ice like throne he had created and soon the room finally revealed itself and it was covered in ice.

Ray looked as the lion slowly circled Ray and looked at him like dinner making Ray sweat. Ray had to think of something as son the others were being separated into their own little battle areas as ice walls separated them and demonic beasts appeared. Ray needed to find a way to get to the others somehow but, the walls were way to thick. Ray soon realized the ground isn't.

"Lucy! Summon Virgo and have her dig us a way out!" Ray dodged the demonic lion as it lunged at him.

Lucy understood and smiled as she grabbed her key. **"Open Gate Of The Maiden! Virgo!"** Soon Virgo appeared.

"I am happy to be of assistance princess." Virgo soon looked at Lucy. "What do you wish of me?"

Lucy pointed at the ground. "We need you to dig us a way out!" Lucy nearly forgot about the demonic lion that was sent to eat her only for Virgo to save her by digging a hole right in its way.

Virgo saluted at Lucy. "As you wish princess." Virgo began digging a way out as Ray smiled that Virgo was able to get them out of here.

Natsu had already beaten the hell out of the creature that was meant to eat him. "Okay I swear when I find this Diondra guy I'm gonna burn him to a crisp!"

After finally getting free they ran for Diodora to end this misery and as they ran something caught them off guard. Diodora was waiting and when Ray went to attack he shattered an ice image as the Real Diodora grabbed Lucy.

Lucy tried kicking free. "Hey let me go you creep!"

Ray looked at Diodora and growled. "Let her go you jerk!"

Diodora smiled. "Come and get her." With that he vanished along with Lucy.

Ray groaned in annoyance at all this. "Gah! How is he able to get around here without any visible doors!"

Erza knocked Ray on the head. "Calm down. We can't afford to panic."

Ray rubbed his head in pain. "Ow...I wasn't panicking.."

"Seriously. You really are stupid." Everyone looked to see Lezon walking up to them with Happy and Falu.

Falu looked and noticed someone is missing. "Wait where is Lucy?"

Gray crossed his arms. "That Diodora guy took her. We don't even know where he went."

Lezon seemed to think about how that is possible. "There's only one way he could do something like this. He has secret doors all over this place."

Everyone was confused by this but, Lezon proved it by opening one that was right beside them and led them through it. And they soon found themselves in one of the largest rooms possible with banners they haven't seen before.

"Well glad to see you finally made your way into my throne room." The group looked to see Diodora sitting on said throne.

Ray and Natsu were ready for a fight. "Where's Lucy you bastard!" Ray felt his blood boil.

Diodora pointed up and right behind him Lucy was hanging there as her magic power was being drained. "It's surprising that she's lasted this long. Maybe once this is all over I will make her my bride in the end." Ray gritted his teeth in anger. "Hell I'll make sure she drops into the deepest abyss possible once I killed all her precious friends right in front of her." Ray was getting angrier by the second. "She will lose her soul to the demonic queen once her magic is finally taken away."

Ray clenched his fists tighter as Diodora kept on talking. "Shut up."

The others saw Ray's anger growing by the second except Diodora. "Lucy is still a virgin isn't she? I'd hate to have the Ice Dragon Slayers sloppy seconds. But, it does bring me joy in the thought of stealing her away from you in any case."

Ray felt like he was about to explode in anger at any second. "Shut the hell up."

Diodora was enjoying the now realization that he was getting under Ray's skin and decide to take it one step too far. "Just the idea of taking her as she calls your name is absolutely glorious!"

That did it as Ray finally exploded. "I SAID SHUT UP!" Ray's magic exploded letting out a massive barrage of ice and snow like a wild blizzard. "Diodora!"

The others had to back up as they even had to be careful now that Ray was letting out his rage. Lezon looked at Ray in surprise. _"Is this the power Ray really has..?"_

Erza hadn't felt magic like this in awhile and it was almost as strong maybe even stronger than hers. _"Ray how strong are you really."_

Ray slowly began walking towards Diodora his magic continuing to flourish. "You're mine you jerk."

Diodora laughed thinking Ray's flurry was something to laugh at. "Nice show the snowflakes were a nice touch." Diodora stood up and smiled. "Well then let's see what you can do boy!"

Ray launched himself at Diodora and threw the first punch as Diodora was caught off guard but, still blocked the punch only he didn't account the sheer force of it. Diodora also didn't expect Ray to come out fist flying. Ray would throw a second punch as Diodora would dodge only for Ray to catch him with a kick in the gut knocking him back.

" **Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray sent his breath attack towards Diodora who was smart enough to dodge it.

Ray was back in his face and would begin throwing swift punches as Diodora was still able to block them only the sheer ferocity Ray was showing and delivering was overwhelming. Diodora would react with his own attacks by punching Ray up into the air. Lezon wasn't about to let Ray do this alone despite his earlier injuries he wanted to get revenge for what has happened to his brother. Lezon would attack as well catching Diodora with a punch in the jaw. Diodora would kick Lezon back as he slid back.

"Alright now this is fun! **Ice Make! Blizzard Bomb!"** He threw ice like bombs towards Lezon and they exploded.

Natsu wasn't about to stand by and ran up towards Diodora. **"Fire Dragon! Wing Attack!"** Natsu would hit Diodora with his attack as he was soon kicked into the wall.

Erza requips into her flight armor and would launch herself off the walls slashing Diodora who found this as an annoyance and would send a glacier towards her and smashed her against the wall. Gray launched himself at Diodora with his own ice maker attack with a cold excalibur and slashed Diodora across the chest as Diodora grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Ray was back in Diodora's face and headbutted him.

"Damn why won't you die!" Diodora tried to punch Ray only for his arm to be grabbed by Ray.

Ray had an anger filled look in his eyes. "Because, I don't care what happens to me! Nobody hurts Lucy!" Ray had began punching Diodora in the face.

Diodora would have secretly casted a clone spell as and it grabbed Ray locking his arms. Diodora wiped off his shoulder as he popped his knuckles. "Well that was certainly exciting." Diodora began punching Ray in the stomach.

Natsu ran up about to attack. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Diodora would blast Natsu with a Ice Blizzard sending him back.

Diodora looked at the others. "This should keep you all busy. **"Ice Make! Ice Image!"** Soon more ice clones were created just enough to keep the others busy.

Erza requips into her flame empress armor and attacked slashing the ice clone thinking she destroyed it only to block an attack with her sword and the clone was undamaged. "What the hell is this?" 

Diodora smiled. "Rort's had perfected cloning magic and combined it with his ice magic. Now I can create unstoppable ice clones!"

Ray smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." Diodora looked at Ray confused and saw Ray eating the ice clone.

Diodora couldn't believe that Ray just ate his ice clone like that. "What!?"

Ray smiled as his magic was replenished and he was ready to fight. "That was a nice meal. Thanks for that." Diodora shook at the sight remembering that Dragon slayers just need to eat their element. "Now. I am gonna finish what my father..my mother..my parents started. I am gonna send you back to hell!"

Diodora smiled and laughed. "Yes! This is our Destiny! We were meant to fight! Only one of us will live to see the end! Come Ray Grant! Let us commence our battle!"

Ray launched himself at Diodora who would threw a punch and Ray would dodge his punch and throw out a kick as Diodora ducked it. Meanwhile Natsu had destroyed the ice clone finally after using his Iron Fist he wanted to run and help Ray only for Falu to stop him.

Natsu looked at Falu confused. "What are you doing he needs our help!"

Falu shook his head. "We need to get Lucy down first!"

Natsu looked and nodded as Happy grabbed him and flew up to Lucy as Falu flew up with them and soon Natus freed her as Falu caught her and lowered her down. Now Natsu was ready to go help Ray only for Lezon to stop him showing he beat his ice opponent as well.

"What the hell man!?" Natsu looked as the others walked over battered and bruised.

"We need to let Ray finish this. This is his fight." Lezon looked at Ray despite all the anger he felt that Diodora needed to pay he was in no shape to help.

Natsu looked at Lezon. "That's a load of crap! I wanna fight him!" Erza knocked him on the head.

"No. Let Ray fight him. Diodora took Ray's parents away. He needs to do this alone." Erza hated the idea herself but, knew Ray may be the only one to beat Diodora. _"Ray do it for your parents."_

Ray would keep attacking Diodora as Diodora couldn't use his ice attacks now that he knew Ray's ability to eat ice would only make him stronger. So Diodora used his demon fire magic to keep Ray off balance soon Diodora had caught Ray's fist. The two were jockeying for position and Diodora smiled with a sick grin on his face as he caught Ray with a black flame engulfed punch in the stomach and sent Ray flying. Diodora grabbed Ray as soon as he caught him and began punching him in the jaw and stomach in a combination of attacks. Before sending him smashing into the ground as Diodora landed and smiled.

Diodora let out a disappointed sigh. "You're nothing like your father. Nor your mother. They were some of the strongest ice wizards I had to face. Sadly their own son is nothing but, a disappointment."

Ray slowly stood up holding his left arm. "Shut your mouth..I never got to meet them because, of you..but, that doesn't matter. What matters now is that I end you here and now!" Ray ran at Diodora only to be hit in the stomach then getting kicked into the ground as Ray slid to a stop.

Diodora shook his head. "Before I wasn't even using all my strength. Now I guess I'll end you and your pathetic friends here and now."

Ray stood up again. "No you won't..I won't let you lay a hand on them." Ray ran towards him again. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray threw the punch only Diodora caught his hand before kicking him back again as Ray slammed into the ground.

"Alright already I get it." Diodora let out another sigh. "While it's fun using you as a punching bag. I am ending this right now."

Diodora amassed a huge fireball in one of his hands and was about to cast the spell only Lezon punched him. Diodora looked as Lezon was throwing another punch only for Diodora to kick him to the side soon Gray and Erza went to attack him in a combined attack and they slashed him across his chest. Diodora grabbed them both and tossed each of them to the side. Natsu leaped at Diodora.

" **Fire Dragon! Talon!"** Natsu nailed Diodora in the stomach as Diodora grabbed Natsu's leg and slammed him into Lezon.

Diodora had enough as he looked at Ray. "That's it! Everyone dies!" Soon he tried to conjure the spell again but, Ray kicked him in the chest. Diodora grabbed Ray and slammed him into the ground before kicking him as Ray skidded across the ground. "Glad you are ready to die first!"

Ray's body felt heavy as he slowly stood up and saw Diodora's hand become engulfed in black flames as he could see Diodora ready to kill him. Ray couldn't hear anything but, could hear a single voice.

"Don't die please…" The voice was light until it became clear of who it was. "Don't die Ray!" Ray slowly looked back and saw Lucy looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't get hurt anymore...please...I can't take it…"

Ray could see the tears in her eyes and felt a hand on each of his shoulders and when he looked to see who his eyes slowly widened. On his right he saw his father with dark black hair and blue eyes he was wearing black boots, pants and, a black jacket. On his left his mother stood there with long cyan blue hair and eyes she was wearing dark blue pants and a short jacket.

He couldn't believe that his parents were here and they looked at him both with a kind smile. He remembers very little about them except what they looked like thanks to the Jests grandfather.

Ray smiled as he had the parents that cared about him to stand with him and he has Fairy Tail.

"Now you die!" Diodora flew towards Ray. **"Demon Lord! Hells Fury!"**

"Ray no!" Natsu tried to get to him but, fell.

Soon an explosion filled the room with dust as a powerful wind blew out from where the attack was sent.

Once the dust cleared Diodora believed he won until he saw the same blue eyes that haunted him. Ray stood there clutching Diodora's fist gripping it tightly.

Ray wasn't letting go. "Let's see you dodge this!" Ray's right forearm became engulfed in ice that formed a dragon.

Diodora's eyes went wide in shock that a human will beat him again not only that but, the son of the man and woman who ruined everything. "No. It can't be!"

Ray threw the dragon covered punch. "You're through Diodora! **"Ice Dragon! Dragon's Fist!"** This is for my parents and for Lucy!"

Diodora watched as he could see Ray's parents by his side giving him strength and he felt fear. Just like before. "No!"

Ray's punch hit Diodora in the chest with every last inch of strength and the attack sent a blizzard everywhere as Diodora was finally sent flying into the wall slamming into it with incredible force leaving not only his broken body but, a massive crater in the wall. Ray breathed heavily as he slowly fell to his knees.

The others let out a sigh that it was finally over and walked over to Ray as the statue soon fell onto the ground. Falu helped Lucy as they saw the statue crack before shattering once that happened they saw small white lights flood out of it.

Erza looked around as they flew around and figured out what they might be. "These..must be the souls he's stolen.."

Lezon looked at Diodora as his brothers body slowly decayed and became dust. "It's over.."

Ray looked as they saw Diodora's soul before them. "You've ruined everything! I will now steal your body!"

Soon Diodora flew towards them only for a hand grabbed him stopping him and when he looked back he saw spirits from hell grabbing him. "No! No! Get off me! I am the great Diodora!" They began dragging him back to hell. "No! I won't go back! No! No!" Soon his soul was gone back where it truly belonged.

Ray let out a sigh as he looked ahead and saw his parents standing there smiling. "Goodbye..our son.." Soon their spirits faded finally at peace. Ray smiled. _"Goodbye..mom..dad.."_

Lezon looked at Ray before seeing his brothers spirit as it smiled before fading making Lezon smile that his brother is free at last.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

After getting some much needed rest and returning home they stood in front of Fairy Tails guild hall Lezon stood in front of them. 

Ray looked at his old friend with a saddened smile. "So I guess you're leaving again?"

Lezon smiled back at his friend. "Yeah. I finally understand it now."

Ray was confused as Lezon looked up at the Guild Hall. "Why joining Fairy Tail was so important to you. You found a good home and..a great family." Lezon looked at Ray with a smile. "It's time I find a guild to call my own."

Natsu looked at Lezon with an idea. "Why not join Fairy Tail! You'd fit right in!"

Erza actually liked the idea. "I agree. We'd be happy to have you."

Lezon smiled and chuckled at them. "No. Fairy Tail is Ray's family. I need find one of own."

Ray smiled as he held out his fist to Lezon. "Next time Lezon. Maybe we'll have ourselves a one on one."

Lezon bumped Ray's fist with a smile. "I'd like that. Don't worry I won't hurt you too bad in front of your girlfriend there." Lezon motioned to Lucy making Ray's face go red.

Ray threw his hands up in defiance with his face beaming red. "Y-You got it all wrong she's just a guild mate nothing more!"

Lucy glared at Ray in annoyance. "Oh so I'm nothing am I."

Ray looked at her in pure confusion. "What are you getting so angry about!?"

Gray sighed. "Jeez Ray you're almost as bad as Natsu."

Natsu butted heads with Gray for his comment. "You wanna fight right now jerk."

"Bring it on fire breath." Gray pushed back as they kept insulting each other.

Happy and Falu shrugged as Falu sighed. "They're at it again."

Erza shoved them both to the sides. "Enough you two."

Lezon smiled at the sight of how a guild could be and began to leave. _"I won't forget you..brother."_

 **End Of Chapter 20**

 **A/N: Wow that was a nice break but, I am back! And I hope you enjoyed the longer chapters I will try to do more in the future. Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Battle For Fairy Tail!

**Welcome back everyone to a Fairy's New Wings I hope you all are excited let's get into the story!**

Chapter 21 - A battle..for Fairy Tail!?

Mere days after taking down Diodora Ray was still recovering from the fight as it took a lot out of him and he was still exhausted from the whole ordeal. Lucy came home and when she went to her room she saw Ray was asleep in it with Falu next to him.

" _Why is he in my bed!?"_ Lucy was about to throw him out but, before she did she took a good look at him.

What she saw was Ray sleeping calmly something she never noticed before. She didn't know why but, she felt like she wanted him to stay here..with her..

Lucy's face lit up to a bright red at the thought of Ray and her being married and having a family before she shook her head free of the thought. _"Why would I think like that!?"_

Falu woke up and yawned as he rubbed his eyes and he looked to see Lucy. "Oh hey Lucy. When did you get here?"

Lucy looked at the red cat and smiled. "Sorry if I woke you up."

Falu stretched. "Are you feeling okay?" Falu looked at her.

"Yeah. Just trying to think of something in order to pay my half of the rent." Lucy let out a sigh of disappointment.

Falu handed her a flyer he had been wanting to give her. "You could try the Ms Fairy Tail contest. The winner get's a 500,000 prize for winning."

Lucy grabs the flyer and nearly passes out at the reward. "This could help pay for my half of the rent!"

Ray slowly shifts around making the other two hold their breath as he remained asleep. Falu sighed in relief. "Thank goodness he didn't wake up.."

Lucy remembers the first time that Ray was asleep and Natsu would bust in waking Ray up she could feel the air get cold as she saw Ray look like a man possessed. She did wonder if Ray was always like that but, she couldn't do anything about it.

As if on cue Natsu burst in. "Hey guys! What's-!" Falu would lung grabbing Natsu's face to shut him up.

"Shhh! Ray's still asleep! Remember last time…!" Falu looked to see Ray was asleep.

Happy flew in. "Jeez Natsu you still don't learn."

Natsu pulled Falu off and shook his head. "He's been sleeping long enough. He needs to wake up." Natsu walked over to Ray.

Lucy began to shake as Natsu shook Ray like mad. "Ray! Wake up!"

Suddenly the air went ice cold as Natsu had began to regret what he just did. As Ray slowly sat up and with a terrifying glare found Natsu, Falu, Happy and, Lucy.

The four shook from fear until. "Morning guys." Ray stretched and rolled his shoulder as the air returned to normal.

The four soon just felt confused that Ray was so calm unlike last time.

"Well since I'm awake let's go see what's going on at the guildhall." Ray smiled at his friends.

Later at the guildhall the four walked in as the hall was buzzing with energy over the Harvest Festival. As most of Fairy Tail was being as lively as ever as the group walked into the large building.

"Welcome back guys." The group noticed a Jest standing there waving while standing behind a booth.

"Jest? What are you doing here?" Ray was confused last he checked Jest was back at the old farm.

"Well consider me Fairy Tail's bar help." Jest smiled as Mirajane walked over.

"Oh I see you two know each other." Mirajane gave that sweet smile that she always gave.

"Yeah. But, why is he here? Last I knew he was fixing magic mobiles." Falu was just as curious as Ray was since Jest said he was a magic mobile mechanic.

"Well Gramps thought I should come to Fairy Tail and try something new." Jest showed his official stamp on his right forearm.

Ray tried holding back laughter. "So you came just to be a janitor and bartender."

Jest looked at him in annoyance. "Hey I'll have you know I do more than bartend! I fix up the place from when you guys go crazy!"

"Oh oh I'm sorry. You're not only a janitor and bartender. Your our construction worker too!" Ray couldn't help but laugh.

Falu laughed and looked at Lucy. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Ms Fairy Tail contest?"

"Oh right I forgot!" Lucy took off in hopes of making it.

Later the contest had started and most of the participants had showed their stuff until Lucy was about to go only someone interrupted her. Ray didn't recognize her.

"Lucy don't look her in the eyes!" Gray's waring went unnoticed.

Because, when Lucy did she was turned to stone. "Lucy!"

Everyone was told to leave and of course the huge crowd ran leaving all the other members in the guildhall.

"Evergreen. Turn her back this instant." Makarov wasn't messing around.

"I think things are finally getting fun." Soon the curtain raised up and revealed the girls were all turned to stone.

"Mira no!" Elfman was distraught over what happened to his sister.

Soon a thunderbolt struck the stage and revealed Laxus. "Well looks like all your fans ran home."

Ray clenched his fist in anger. "Laxus."

Gray looked around and saw Fried and Bixlow too the rest of the Thunder legion.

"I say we have some fun." Laxus was smiling which pissed Ray off.

"This is not funny Laxus. I have had enough. Turn them back now." Makarov's warning fell on deaf ears.

"I say you play nice if you want these ladies to join the parade." Laxus summoned lightning and it struck the stage inches away from Lucy. "In other words I'm taking them hostage. Break the rules and I'll shatter them one by one."

"Who do you think you are huh!" Laxus looked to see Jest walking over.

"Oh well if it isn't a newby. Sorry I never got your name." Laxus never seen Jest before so he didn't know anything about him.

"The names Jest you jerk. Why are you even doing this!? Huh! They're our guild mates. What do you have to gain from hurting them huh!" Laxus became annoyed with Jest.

"Well let's see you stop me!" Laxus shot lightning at Jest sapping him as he yelled in pain.

"Laxus stop! He isn't a wizard! Leave him alone!" Ray ran to his friends side and caught him as he fell. "Jest! Are you okay? Come on say something!"

Jest was in bad shape but, alive. "Ray...he's to…" Jest passed out from his pain.

The air became ice cold as Ray gritted his teeth. "You're gonna pay for that Laxus."

Laxus laughed at Ray's anger. "Well we're gonna see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail. It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royal!"

Natsu smiled as he punched the table. "Alright I'm all fired up now."

"Well you got the right attitude for it." Laxus found Natsu's attitude for this amusing.

"Natsu are you crazy? Remember last time you two fought?" Rocko was trying to get Natsu to think at least once.

Natsu walked towards Laxus with a smile. "I was just a kid back then." 

Rocko was dumbfounded at Natsu's stupidity. "That was last year!"

"Yeah but, since then I've become a man!" Natsu launched himself towards Laxus.

"You know that attitude is gonna get you into trouble. Why don't you sit back down!" Laxus zapped Natsu with Lightning before Natsu even touched him.

Evergreen looked at everyone and held up three fingers. "You have three hours. Not a second more. If you fail then these beautiful statues get turned to dust."

"All of Magnolia will be the battle field. The games begin when you find us." Laxus smiled as everyone was boiling with anger.

"So you want a battle royal huh…" Laxus could feel the air grow ice cold as he looked at Ray.

"Yeah. Let's see how long you last newbie." Laxus was hoping to get Ray angry enough to fight.

Ray slowly stood up his anger filling his body as his magic flared. "I'm gonna give you a beat down for hurting my friends."

Makarov looked at Ray in concern but, with a stern tone. "Ray you must calm down this is what he wants."

"Oh don't worry old man...I am only gonna give him a beating. By breaking every last bone he has!" Ray launched himself at Laxus who laughed.

Laxus went to zap him too but, Ray was quick to move and was soon in Laxus's face. **"Ice Dragon Iron fist!"** Ray missed because, Laxus vanished in a lightning bolt laughing.

"Let the games Begin!" Soon all of them were gone leaving everyone to find them.

The others took off to find Thunder Legion and when Makarov went to leave he slammed into a invisible wall. They found that Freid left an enchantment to keep Makarov inside the hall as Gray left to go find Laxus.

"Damn it. We gotta find him." Ray checked on Jest worried about his old friend.

Makarov looked at Ray. _"I'll have to give my hopes to him."_ "Ray. I'm entrusting you to go and beat Laxus."

Ray looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Master. Even if he is your grandson I am gonna beat him down." Ray ran over and left the hall.

Ray was able to leave as Falu flew out with him. "Looks like I may be the only chance we got."

Natsu woke up and looked and saw that Laxus was gone. "Where's Laxus! Where's everyone else!"

Ray looked at Natsu and smiled. "Maybe not. Come on Natsu let's go beat Laxus."

Natsu smiled and ran towards the exit only to slam into the wall. "WHAT THE!?"

Ray was dumbfounded by this. "Wait you're over eighty!?"

Natsu was as confused as the others that he can't leave. "Wait why can't I leave! I wanna fight too!"

Ray facepalmed as he couldn't believe Natsu was wanting to fight. Soon Laxus appeared?

"What the hell are you doing here." Ray looked at Laxus.

"Wait it's a thought projection!" Happy realized it as Laxus wasn't all there.

"What's wrong Natsu? Scared." Laxus seemed to be enjoying everything.

"No I'm stuck!" Natsu was angry that he couldn't join the fight.

"Well looks like your out of options Natsu and Erza were your only hopes." Laxus laughed at that the guild's best chance is unable to fight.

"Oh yeah! Gray and Ray are strong enough to beat you!" Happy pointed at Ray who smiled.

"Hey! What am I invisible!" Natsu was aggravated that he was being ignored.

"Oh yeah I bet that newbie can't even lay a scratch on me." Laxus laughed. "Besides Gajeel isn't interested in helping."

The enchantment read that Gray was beaten and the others were dropping fast. Ray looked at Laxus and growled. "Damn you Laxus. I'm gonna beat you down!"

With surprise Gajeel was behind the bar eating the dishes shocking everyone that he was here all along! Soon the enchantment read that only three members were left.

"Three members left..wait.." Makarov looked seeing Ray, Gajeel and, Natsu still standing. "You three are the only ones left!"

Happy and Falu both cried that they weren't included. "What about us master were members too."

Natsu sighed as he looked at the girls. "Well looks like we got no choice. Jeez I was hoping to show her up." Natus walked towards the stage.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Ray walked back in confused.

"What does it look like. I'm gonna melt the stone off Erza." Natsu's plan freaked everyone out.

"She isn't covered in stone! She is stone!" Happy was panicking on what could happen.

Natsu laid her down and lit his hands on fire. "Toasty time!"

Gajeel looked at him with his arms crossed. "Watch where you put those hands bro."

Soon the stone cracked causing everyone to scream in fear. Natsu was freaking out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break her! Quick Happy Falu get the glue!"

The two were flying around in panic. "Do we even have any glue!"

Gajeel looked at Natsu with his own idea. "You idiot glue isn't gonna cover it. We need to use your fire and my Iron to weld her back."

Ray was panicking running around. "Where's anything that could work!"

Soon more cracks appeared as Natsu began to freak out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Soon the stone just..shattered and she was back to normal. "I feel. Warm." She gained a murderous look as she punched Natsu into Gajeel as Ray ducked.

"Wait I don't get it how is she back to normal?" Falu was confused on how Erza is okay.

"I think it might have something to do with my right eye." Erza pointed at her artificial eye which made sense.

"So you must know what is going on." Makarov was wondering if Erza knew what was going on.

"Even though I was frozen I could hear what's going on." Ray went on to explain what was going on to her.

"I see. So we need to beat Laxus in order to free the others." Erza walked towards the exit.

"Looks like it's up to you and Ray since Gajeel and Natsu can't leave." Happy floated by.

After some time had pass the scripture changed shooting up to five. "Wait look it says five members left." Ray tried thinking who was the fifth member was.

Erza looked at the number and smiled. "Looks like he he's here. Who else has been gone for awhile but, loves to make a grand entrance."

Ray realized what she was saying. "Wait you mean Mystogan is back! Just in time!"

Makarov had a relief as someone who was as strong as Laxus and Erza maybe even stronger was here. They could really use his help now more than ever. Soon Erza left and the enchantment read Erza vs Evergreen and the winner is Erza. Soon the rest of the girls reverted back to normal as Ray smiled that the others were free.

"Wait what happened?" Lucy looked around confused about what's going on.

Ray went on to explain what was going on to the others as Jest seemed to wake up from the pain earlier.

"Jest you're awake!" Falu flew over and helped him up.

Once they had everything explained they found that Laxus was gonna use Thunder Palace on the town and if they attack even one they get zapped. So now Levi went to work on trying to destroy the barrier so once that was done Natsu and Gray should be able to leave. Thankfully it was done and now they separated so they don't get caught in Frieds enchantment. Ray tried thinking where Laxus would be hiding

"I'm coming for you Laxus. And when I do you are going down!"

 **End Of Chapter 21**

 **A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all come back again. Next Time Festival Revelations!**

 **Falu: I sure hope it's a good one!**

 **Ray: Yeah especially since I get to beat down Laxus.**

 **Natsu: Who says you get to fight him huh!**

 **Ray: Whose story do you think this is dumbass!**

 **Happy: Maybe you'll both get to fight!**

 **A/N: Uh. Last I checked I write the story. I make the rules.**

 **Natsu: Oh yeah! Well then I'll just beat you first!**

 **A/N: I don't think so. Author Magic. Author's block.**

 **Natsu: Hey why can't I move!?**

 **A/N: Well I hope everyone comes back again. See ya soon!**

 **Falu: Who are you talking to?  
**

 **Ray: The Readers obviously.**

 **A/N: Will you guys quit breaking the fourth wall already!**

 **Happy: There's a fourth wall?**

 **Natsu: Let me go jerk!**

 **A/N: Sigh You guys are a bigger pain to deal with than to write for..**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Final Clash!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope everyone is ready to keep going as much as me! Let's get going!**

Chapter 22 - The Final Clash!

Ray ran through the streets as Falu flew beside him as they were looking to find Laxus without any idea of where he is. As Ray ran he saw one of Fried's incantations spelling something out and he came to a halt to read it.

"Mirajane vs Fried. Both Wizards forfeit. Seems like Mirajane took care of Freed and that means the Thunder Legion is out of the fight for good." Ray let out a sigh of relief but, knows that Thunder Palace needed to taken down.

"I wonder if Natsu or Gajeel found Laxus. Though I doubt that very much." Falu shook his head knowing that neither of them will.

"Maybe Erza has-" Ray soon heard a loud explosion that came from the church in the center of town. "The church." Ray looked at Falu. "Falu go find Gray and see if he's okay and if can think of anyway to take down those damn things in the sky."

"But, Are you sure? I don't even know if he's okay." Falu scratched his head but, Ray just nodded. "Alright be careful." Falu flew off to find Gray.

"Alright Laxus. You're mine." Ray ran off to the church hoping Laxus is actually there.

Ray ran for the church as fast as he's ever done before knowing full well that taking down Laxus is the only way to stop all of this. Ray turned the corner as he ran past civilians finding Natsu and Erza as they all seemed to have reach the church. Except Gajeel. Big shock.

"So here you are." The three stood at the door as it appears Mystogan is fighting Laxus.

Ray looked at the two. "You both made it. Glad to see you both."

Natsu looked at the cloaked man standing there. "Wait who's that guy?"

"It's Mystogan." Once Erza said that it made sense now and Mystogan seemed to try covering his face.

"Now you're wide open." Laxus raised his hand up and slammed it down shooting lightning towards Mystogan and seemed to rip up his mask.

The face that was revealed was Jellal's!

Ray shook his head. "I don't get it so Mystogan is Jellal?"

"Jellal..I.." Erza had tears running down her eyes trying to find the right words.

"Erza I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd see this. I'm not your friend Jellal I know of him. But. I'm not him." What he was saying made no sense to either Ray or Natsu. "I'm sorry I must be going." Soon he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hey wait a minute!" Natsu shook his head. "I can't think about it now." He looked at Laxus. "Alright pal it's you against me. I'm gonna take care of his clown. That cool?" Natsu looked at Erza who was still frozen and shaking.

"Erza will you wake up!" Ray tried to get her to snap out of it.

Soon a bolt of lightning hit Erza as she cried in pain making Laxus have a sick smile. "That's quite a face you're making girly ug-ly." Laxus threw his hand out send Erza back and onto the ground.

"That's enough Laxus! I won't let you hurt anyone else." Ray cracked his knuckles ready to fight.

"Oh hey didn't notice ya." Laxus just kicked Ray in the pride more than anything.

Ray engulfed his hand in a blizzard. "Come on Natsu let's take this jerk down together."

Natsu had more than enough protest to that. "No way I'm gonna take Laxus down myself!"

Ray looked at Natsu annoyed. "Oh will you get over it! We'll have a better chance together!"

Laxus just laughed as he removed his jacket and those things around his ears. "I don't care who it is. Why not both of ya. Makes it more fun."

Natsu growled in anger as he charged Laxus. "I'm gonna burn you to a crisp!" Natus threw the first punch only Laxus would dodge it.

"Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders! So get lost runt!" Laxus threw his lightning at Natsu who dodged.

Ray appeared out of nowhere as he threw a kick towards Laxus. **"Ice Dragon! Talon!"** Laxus blocked Ray's kick as Natsu ran up behind Laxus. **"Fire Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Laxus dodged Natsu as well and landed a kick sending Natsu into the wall. Ray dodged Laxus as he just evaded more lightning.

"Be careful!" Ray landed and looked at Erza with a smile.

"Don't worry about me." Laxus ran up and kicked Ray in the jaw grabbing his right arm.

"Where do you think your going punk!" Laxus began punching Ray with lightning infused strikes.

Ray returned the favor grabbing Laxus's arm with a smile. "I'm staying here! Because, I'm gonna beat you down!" Ray punched Laxus with his own blizzard infused punch.

Laxus punched Ray in the jaw as Ray traded punches with Laxus so Laxus engulfed his hand in lightning. "Here it comes!" Ray tried to sweep out Laxus's legs only for him to leap above him engulfing his foot in lightning and stomping on him. Natsu ran over and and threw his own kick but, Laxus caught his leg and slammed him into the ground before tossing him to the side. Ray stood up only to be hit with a lightning engulfed punch as he slid back only for Erza to...slam his face into the ground.

Laxus found this to be amusing. "Not nice."

" _I have to get Jellal..I mean Mystogan out of my head. Laxus is my target."_ Erza needed to focus on the matter at hand. "Requip." Erza changed into her Black Wing Armor and went to strike only for Laxus to block it with his lightning. Erza jumped back. "Alright Laxus what did you put in the sky."

Laxus smiled. "That would be my thunder palace. And in two minutes it's gonna go off and destroy everyone with this town."

Erza couldn't believe Laxus would do something like this. "I can't believe you'd be so despicable as to attack your own town."

"That's just the way the game is played doll face." Laxus laughed as he caught one of Erza's kicks.

"Go you two destroy them now." Erza wanted Ray and Natsu do take it down but, didn't know what would happen.

"We can't! If we even attack just one of those things we'll just get zapped!" Natsu found Erza ordering them do to do something so stupid was..well stupid.

"You're using body link magic Laxus?" Erza was caught off guard by this revelation.

"That's right! And they're gonna stay up there until I give the order to blow!" Laxus was having a good laugh as he zapped Erza.

"Requip!" Erza slid out of the smoke wearing her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Lightning Empress armor. Neat trick but, do you think it can protect you from my attack!" Laxus sent a bolt at her and Erza dodged.

"Now that we're using the same magic! It's a fair fight!" Erza retaliated with her lightning attack only for Laxus to dodge. She slammed her staff into the ground and used another powerful lightning attack and Laxus laughed.

"Let's see if that armor can handle this!" Laxus sent a massive bolt of lightning towards Erza and she was still standing. "Still standing huh?"

"When two wizards do battle using the same magic many different factors determine the victor." Erza knew what those factors were.

"There level of magic ability, technique and, experience right?" Laxus found Erza trying to lecture him funny.

"One more their heart. I know the master taught you that." Erza was trying to get Laxus to listen now in hopes he would.

Laxus wasn't having it. "Yeah but, he also taught me power trumps all else."

"You couldn't be more wrong." Erza was ready to keep fighting till Ray caught her attention.

"Erza! Will you just butt out! I'm gonna take down Laxus and that's that." Erza looked back to see Ray with that same determined look he had when he fought Jellal.

Erza smiled knowing it's pointless to argue. "Then we're gonna put our faith in you." Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar and started running out into the street.

"Hey! Put me down! I wanna fight him!" Natsu was trying to break free from Erza's grip.

"Wait where ya going!?" Ray was confused on what she was doing till he realized it. "Wait you're not gonna try to take down thunder palace are you?"

Laxus laughed at that ide. "Good luck. Just attacking one of those Lacrima can be deadly. Besides your out of time!"

"Then we're just gonna attack all of them at once." Erza was not gonna let anything stop her now.

"That so. Then you must have a major death wish then." Laxus was smiling like it wouldn't matter.

"No. But, if that's what it takes." Erza began running again dragging Natsu with her. "We're leaving him in your hands. Don't let me down!"

Laxus didn't like that the rules were being broken. "Hey! You're breaking the rules Erza!"

Ray smiled ear to ear. "I'm putting my faith in you too! Take down Thunder Palace! And you better come back alive you two! Ya hear me!"

Erza stopped and slightly looked back to sho a smile before continuing on. _"I won't waste the life you helped fight for.."_

"Get back here!" Laxus was about to give chase.

" **Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray hit Laxus pointblank knocking him back. "It's time for a beat down."

"Mouthy little brat!" Laxus had enough of Ray's attitude.

" **Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray sent tons of stalactites towards Laxus who dodged them all.

"Don't you get it! Look what's happened to the guild! It's become a laughing stock thanks to the old geezer!" Laxus was gathering lightning as Ray was dodging each of the bolts that striked. "All I'm trying to do is make things right! When I become master our name will strike fear into people's hearts!"

Ray was hit with a bolt that sent him flying into one of the church's pillars as he slammed into the ground.

Laxus looked at the time. "Only a minute thirty seconds left. Are you really gonna sit back and watch those people die old man."

Ray just started laughing. "It won't happen. You can blow up the town but, you won't get Fairy Tail! Not so easy sticking to your word is it!" Ray charged at Laxus who engulfed his hand in lightning.

Ray launched himself at Laxus and went for a quick kick only for Laxus to block it and punch Ray sending him back slamming into the ground.

Meanwhile Erza was trying to summon enough swords only she was running out of magic and needed another hundred swords. That's when Rocko had told them about the Thunder Palace but, sadly everyone was unwilling to work as a team due to the recent battles they went through. Only for Lucy to finally pull them together and join forces to take down Thunder Palace. Everyone needed to strike all at once and in one combined strike they all obliterated the lacrima. Only for every last person to get zapped and take them out of the game.

Inside the church the incantation showing how much time was left vanished which made LAxus very angry. "See Laxus. Told ya it would fail."

Erza couldn't help but, laugh and smile at the guild's recklessness. "Is everyone okay? I can't believe how reckless you all are.." 

Gray just laughed. "We should be saying that to you.."

Everyone had a good laugh and apologized for the fights before as Falu looked to the sky after being zapped. "I love this guild.."

"Hey Falu..you okay little buddy?" Falu smiled hearing Gray's voice.

"Yeah..I'm good..thanks." Falu closed his eyes with a smile.

Natsu rolled onto his back. "It's all up to Ray now..Good luck.."

Ray smiled. "Didn't you say the guild needs to change. Because, I don't see anything wrong. How do you expect to be the master if you don't get along with us huh?"

Laxus's anger was growing and was boiling over. "I'll take Fairy Tail by force if I have too!"

Ray ran towards Laxus and threw a punch only for Laxus to dodge it and throw his own and land a punch to Ray's stomach. Laxus grabbed Ray by the arm and blasted him with ball of lightning and sent him to the ceiling. Ray bounced back as they charged again only Laxus hit Ray in the gut and blasted him in the stomach sending Ray crashing to the floor. Ray tried to get up only he couldn't move.

"Do you feel the electric energy I've created! It will rain from the heavens! **Raging Bolt!** " Laxus threw a huge ball of lightning down onto Ray and it exploded as it appeared Ray was dust as Laxus laughed. "So what was that about a beat down?" Laxus waited as there was silence before he laughed. "Guess you can't answer when your dust!"

"That's no way to treat your comrade." Laxus looked to see Gajeel who had Ray in one of his hands appearing to have saved him? "Only a freak like you would take pleasure in killing his comrade. Thankfully I got to him first. Because, I'm gonna be the one to take this kid out."

Gajeel jumped down and dropped Ray onto the floor as Laxus laughed. "It appears I have another challenger. Besides you'll all be dead soon anyway as will anyone else who get's in my way."

Ray stood up and rolled his shoulder. "Laxus is my opponent so stay out of it."

"No way I've got a score to settle with this punk. He's not messing around he's a real monster. I hate to say this but, we need to fight as a team." Gajeel felt sick just saying that which confused Ray.

"Wait so when are you suddenly pro Fairy Tail?" Ray looked at Gajeel with a annoyed look.

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want!" Gajeel couldn't care less what Ray thought he was doing whatever he wanted.

Ray had a grin on his face. "I thought you said the sky's not big enough for two dragons."

Gajeel couldn't help but, smile himself. "That maybe true but, there's no dragon's in the skies. Not with all this lightning around."

Ray cracked his knuckles. "Fine but, just this one time I'll team up with you."

"Trust me this isn't fun for me either. We'll fight it out someday." Gajeel stared Laxus down who was smiling with confidence.

"Let's go!" 

The two charged at LAxus and began throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the sametime as Laxus laughed blocking them all before blasting Ray back. Gajeel caught him and had a plan.

"Use your breath!" Ray caught on to Gajeel's plan.

" **Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray launched his breath attack just behind Gajeel.

" **Iron Dragon! Club!"** Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and threw it towards Laxus as Ray's attack swirled around it.

Laxus dodged as Gajeel saw him and turned his leg into a sword. **"Iron Dragon! Sword!"** Laxus dodged and sent balls of lightning at Gajeel as they sent him back. Ray popped up behind Laxus. **"Ice Dragon! Winter Hammer!"** Ray hit Laxus with a massive ball of ice that nailed Laxus and Gajeel recovered. **"Iron Dragon! Lance! Demon Logs!"** Laxus was hit once again as Ray landed on the floor.

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **Iron Dragon!"**

" **Roar!"** The two breath attacks flew towards Laxus and hit their target in a huge explosion as Ray and Gajeel stood there seemingly victorious.

It was cut short as a familiar voice was heard. "Don't tell me that's the best you two got. Neither of you can even consider yourselves Dragon Slayers."

Ray couldn't believe it Laxus didn't even have a scratch. "Are you kidding me! Not even a scratch!?"

Gajeel was just as confused. "I don't get it. I know he's strong but, we hit him with a ton of Dragon Slaying Magic. How is he still standing?"

Laxus smiled as he had something to tell them. "I'll tell you guys a little secret. I never tell anyone because, I hate the old man's lectures. But, you two can keep a secret right?" Laxus suddenly grew fangs as scales appeared on his arms and he became, huge as his shirt ripped off and he let out a massive amount of energy.

Ray realized what it meant. "No way...Laxus is a dragon slayer!?"

" **Lightning Dragon! Roar!"** Laxus's attack flew towards them as it hit them both and now they couldn't move. "Still alive. Damn it I thought for sure that would have done it. Why won't you two just die already?"

Ray and Gajeel barely got onto their hands and knees. "You two losers. Erza..Mystogan..Natsu..The old geezer..all the losers in Fairy Tail..and all the pathetic people in Magnolia..Your time is over!" Laxus was releasing a large amount of power.

"Wait..this power..it feels familiar..like one of the old man's spells.." Ray was getting the same feeling from when Makarov used one of his spells.

"He's insane..he's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgment spell..it'll kill anyone the caster sees as an enemy..we're as good as dead." Gajeel remembers the spell that Makarov used to defeat master Jose.

Laxus laughed as he gathered his power. "You're right metal head. I've mastered the Fairy Law Spell!"

"That's the same spell Makarov used to defeat master Jose..No.." Gajeel felt his body tremble at this realisation.

Ray looked at Laxus. "Laxus! What are you thinking! Don't do this!"

Laxus was ignoring Ray's pleas until someone caught their attention. "Laxus stop!"

Ray and Gajeel looked to see Levi in the church entrance. "You have to see the master! He doesn't have much time!" Levi was trying to get LAxus to listen. "The master..I mean your grandfather..is close to death."

Ray's eyes widened at what she just said. "No..the old man is.."

It seemed to be working as Laxus stopped in his tracks only to start laughing. "This is perfect! Now that the old man is at death's door. I have an even better chance to become Fairy Tails new master."

None of them could believe what Laxus just said. "This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail! I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! I'll create the ultimate guild! Our name will strike fear into our enemy's!"

Levi fell to her knees. "Laxus.."

 **"Fairy. Law."**

A massive light engulfed the church and the town of Magnolia and everyone in it with it's light. Once it faded and the dust settled Ray and Gajeel were still alive and so was Levi.

"Levi..are you alright?" Gajeel had gotten on one knee as he looked at Ray who was seething.

Levi smiled happy to see they were okay. "I'm okay..how is Ray?"

Gajeel smiled as he could feel Ray's rage. "I say he's just fine."

Laxus couldn't believe they were alive after that. "I don't get it..I hit them with so magic energy.."

A new voice was heard. "The other guild members and the citizens are unharmed." Laxus looked to see Freed. "Looks like your spell failed. No one was harmed." 

Laxus didn't understand how it failed. "How! I cast the Fairy Law Spell Perfectly!"

"Maybe so..but, your true feelings were shown..you inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down you have the master's heart." Freed knew that Laxus's true feelings are what kept everyone alive. "Whether you are willing to admit it or not. The Fairy Law spell affects those who the caster sees as their enemy. No one was hurt so we see how you truly feel."

Laxus was unable to accept that. "No. Everyone who stands against me is my enemy!"

"Enough! Go see the master before he's gone!" Freed was hoping Laxus would listen but, it fell on deaf ears.

"Let the old man die! He may be my family. But, I'm stronger!" LAxus let out a ton of energy with a mighty roar.

Ray stood up filled with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are! You're not stronger than the old man! You couldn't pull off Fairy Law!" Ray threw off his shirt and jacket as his black scarf was waving with the air that was being blown. "You're no better than the rest of us! You've been a member longer than me and I know for a fact everyone in the guild is family no matter what! If you think you're stronger because you're his grandson! You're wrong!" Ray launched himself at Laxus with all his might.

"And you're dead!" Laxus threw his own punch as the two attacks collided.

The two soon flew into the air as a massive bolt of lightning and a blizzard slammed into one and other.

Laxus punched Ray in the jaw. "Why won't you just die!"

Ray kicked Laxus in the stomach. "I'm gonna stop you Laxu! I won't let you take Fairy Tail! It's our home! I won't let you destroy it!"

The two kept trading blows till Laxus punched Ray sending him into the church's bell tower. Ray tried getting up only Laxus was there and grabbed him and dragged him through the towers brick and kicked him across the roof.

"Face it! It it's over!" Laxus was done playing with Ray and wanted him to give up.

Ray slowly stood up. "Never..as long as you threaten Fairy Tail..I'll keep fighting even if it kills me!"

"Good idea! **Lightning Dragon! Demolition Fist!"** A large fist made of lightning flew towards Ray and caused an explosion. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders boy."

Ray stood up again though slowly. "I'm...not done yet.."

Laxus had enough and was ready to finish it. "That was a mistake kid! Now I'm gonna obliterate you!"

Freed recognized the spell Laxus was about to use. "That spell! No Laxus that much magic energy will kill him!"

" **Lightning Dragon! Heavenward Halberd!"** Laxus threw a Halberd made of lightning at Ray who collapsed to his knees.

Before it hit him it went left towards Gajeel who had his clubbed arm extended out using himself as a lightning rod. 

"Gajeel!" Levi became worried for Gajeel in hopes he was okay.

Freed didn't understand what happened. "What just happened? Did he use himself as a lightning rod?"

As Gajeel was falling he locked eyes with Ray and in one demand he yelled. "Get him!"

Ray growled as he was engulfed in a blizzard as he gritted his teeth while Laxus was angered that he was alive. " Damn it he's still alive."

Ray looked at Laxus clenching his fist. **"Ice Dragon!"** the two launched towards each other and Ray was going all out. **"Iron Fist! Talon! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Ice Slash!"** Every move was hitting its mark as Laxus was overtaken by Ray's assault.

Levi looked at Ray in awe of Ray's magic. "His magic is so powerful. It's like he's piercing a dragon's scales and destroying its spirit."

Freed could see what Ray's next spell was. "Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts."

 **"Ice Dragon! Exploding Winter Blizzard!"** Ray hit LAxus with a massive blizzard that sent him flying into the air till he landed on the roof and was defeated.

Freed couldn't believe his eyes. "He did it..he beat Laxus.."

Ray let out a loud roar of victory.

After all was said and done everyone was finally recovered and Makarov was going to be just fine. Everyone was celebrating that everything was back to the way it should be. Ray and Gajeel were sitting on a bench all bandaged up.

"Screw you and your stupid parade." Gajeel was obviously being a sour puss over all of it.

"Oh shut up. You know you wanted to be in so don't lie." Ray grinned as Gajeel became angry.

"Why the hell would I want to be in the stupid parade! Besides you can't do it either you're out too!" Ray headbutted Gajeel in annoyance.

"You wanna pick a fight with me right now huh!?" Ray and Gajeel reminded the others of Natsu and Gray.

Ray managed to stand up and walked to the others. "At least everythings back to the way it should be."

"Aye sir!" Happy was chowing down on some fish along with Falu.

Sadly the air went cold as unwanted face walked in as everyone went silent from anger. LAxus walked through the doors.

"Where's the old man." Laxus was bandaged up from the fight and no one wanted to play nice not after all he did.

Everyone was telling Laxus to leave but, Erza was having none of it. "Quite!" Everyone went silent. "The masters in the infirmary."

Laxus started to walk to the infirmary till he was stopped by a familiar voice as Ray caught his attention. "Laxus. Anytime you want. I'm up for a rematch."

Laxus didn't even look at him and then continued to walk and he held up his hand almost signifying an answer. Lucy walked up beside Ray looking at Laxus. "What a jerk. The least he could do is say something." When Lucy looked at Ray she saw him smiling but, she didn't understand why.

"Alright everyone shows over. Let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" Erza got everyone excited again as they all ran to get working on it.

As the next day came everything was set for the parade and once it started Fairy Tail was going all out with amazing floats and fireworks. Ray was riding on one of the floats with a smile on his face as everyone was giving it their all especially Erza. Ray looked at Natsu as he and Natsu blasted fire and ice into the air. The two breath attacks collided creating an amazing display of snowflakes and fire flakes as it was actually awesome. Soon everyone raised their hands into the air with their finger and thumb extended out. They all had a smile on their face as the confetti fell and the fireworks light up the night sky.

"Fairy Tail is number 1!"

 **End Of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23 - Aftermath

**Welcome back! To a Fairy's New Wings I hope everyone is doing great and I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story I couldn't have been more excited to write if it wasn't for you. Anyway let's get right into the story!**

Chapter 23 - Aftermath

It had been a few weeks since the Battle For Fairy Tail and everything was mostly back to normal despite the fact that Makarov had banished Laxus from the guild. Hell he even considered stepping down as Guild Master but, surprisingly Freed would talk him into staying. Freed cut his hair as penance for what happened which is pretty old fashioned. Despite everything that happened Thunder Legion had began getting along with everyone which was a nice change. Natsu had argued with Makarov about Laxus being banished but, he would ultimately have to get over it. The only reason he was arguing about it was mostly because, he wanted to beat Laxus himself.

"Natsu just let it go already. He's gone we can't change it." Ray rubbed his forehead getting a headache from Natsu's complaining.

"But, it's not fair! I wanted to be the one to beat Laxus! Instead you got to have all the fun and you got to beat Laxus before me!" Natsu was steamed about not being able to fight Laxus himself.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't say I won. More like I was still standing and in the end it was a draw."

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Pshh. More like I took the fall for your sorry ass."

Ray headbutted Gajeel getting in his face. "Ya know I kinda feel like freezing your sorry ass in a block of ice and shoving you down a hill."

Gajeel pushed back as he turned his arm into a club. "You want to go frosty. I'll shattered you into a bunch of tiny ice cubes."

Some of the other members laughed at the two as they were pretty much acting like Natsu and Gray would. Ray and Gajeel were continuing to bicker at each other as Falu watch eating a fish.

"They're acting more like dogs than dragons." Macao couldn't help but, laugh at the two.

Happy smiled with an idea. "Aye sir! Should I get the muzzles!"

Lucy had been watching all this with a sigh as she saw a bunch of the other guild members looking at a bored.

She walked over to it to see why. "Hey what's everyone looking at?" Lucy managed to get a look and saw it was the results of the miss Fairy Tail contest and she landed in second place behind Erza. "No! My rent money!"

Lucy hung her head as she walked over to the bar and took a seat as she placed her head against the bar. "What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy looked up to see Mirajane.

"Oh nothing..just the fact I won't have enough for my rent this month…" Lucy let out a sad sigh as she leaned against her hand.

"Well why not go on a job with Ray?" Mirajane looked to see Ray and Gajeel continue to throw insults at each other.

Lucy looked back only to see he might be a little busy. "I think he's gonna be busy for awhile.."

"Well why don't you ask someone else then?" Mirajane was sure someone would be willing to go out on a job with her.

"I don't know..it be a little weird. I mean me and Ray are partners after all. So I just don't think I could team up with out him." Lucy leaned against her hand in thought.

Happy flew over and landed on the bar. "It's because, she loves him."

Lucy felt her face go red as she looked at the blue cat. "I-I do not!"

Mirajane just smiled. "Oh you two would be so cute together."

Lucy raised her hands up in defense. "It's not like that! We're just good friends!"

Mirajane had an idea pop in her head. "Oh maybe he actually has a crush on you! Oh its unseen love!" Mirajane was giddy just thinking about it.

Lucy on the other had felt her face heat up and she couldn't believe that it was true. _"No way! He doesn't love me! There's no way!"_ A sudden image of the two of them together came to mind. When it did she shook her head. _"Okay let's stop making him so attractive!"_ The idea just wouldn't leave and her face was as red as a tomato so she stood up. "Mira I'm just gonna go home for today.."

Mirajane was confused but, didn't pay to much mind to it. "Oh okay Lucy. See you later."

Lucy started walking to the doors as her face was still bright red and for some reason she couldn't get the thought out of her head. _"Why am I thinking about this all of a sudden!?"_ Lucy soon remembered when Ray said she was cute and felt like her heart was gonna stop.

"Hey Lucy where ya going?" Lucy turned to see Ray walking up to her and her face went red again.

"Oh nothing I'm just not feeling to good so I decided to go home early." Lucy couldn't help but, feel like her heart was gonna bust out of her chest.

"Well your face is pretty red." Ray put his hand on her forehead. "Well you do feel a bit warm." Lucy's face lit up and she felt like she was gonna pass out and she did only for Ray to catch her. "Well I guess you might be a bit sick." Ray just smiled as he put her on his back and walked out of the guild hall.

Falu watched them leave. "They really gotta be honest with each other don't they." He looked over at Mirajane who smiled.

"Ah young unknown love."

 **Meanwhile!**

Lucy woke up to see she was back in her apartment and in her bed with a rag on her forehead. She looked around to see Ray walking in with a tray of what she guessed was tea.

Ray looked seeing she was awake and smiled. "Hey your awake. You gave me quite the scare earlier."

Lucy was confused about what happened and doesn't remember. "What do you mean?"

Ray set the tray down next to her bed. "You passed out. So I carried you here." 

Lucy hid under her blanket out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Ray just chuckled at her. "Well I'm just glad you're okay." Ray remembered something he had to do. "Well I hope you'll be fine without me." Ray grabbed his jacket and left.

Lucy groaned. "I made myself look like an idiot...But...does he actually like me..?"

The next day came and Lucy saw a strange sight as Natsu, Happy, Ray and, Falu dancing on a table as the other guild members were laughing at the act. She just felt confusion as she watched the four making fools of themselves. _"How do you fall for a guy like that…"_ Lucy let out a groan.

"Will you two knock it off already!" Gray seemed to not find the fours antiques as funny.

Ray simply smiled as he and Natsu kept it up. "Oh come on Gray lighten up already!"

Lucy sighed as she was about to leave till Ray stopped her. "Hey Lucy. I uh. Need to ask you something."

Lucy turned to see Ray blushing? _"Is..he blushing!?"_

Ray scratched the back of his head. "Look I'd like you to meet me tonight outside of town."

Lucy felt her cheeks light up. _"I've never seen Ray blush he looks..kinda cute..AH! Wait what am I thinking!?"_

"Anyways I'll see ya tonight!" Ray ran off out of the guild hall leaving Lucy their with her face red. Lucy looked saw Falu smiling at her. "Shut up.."

As soon as night fell Lucy was in her apartment and was getting ready to meet Ray like he asked.

Lucy looked through her clothes to find something to wear. "I don't know what I should wear. I mean I'm just meeting Ray for crying out loud! Oh wait I know!" Lucy threw on her best outfit and looked at herself in the mirror. "I never thought I'd get to wear this. I look so cute." She then realized something. "Wait! I'm not trying to look cute I'm gonna be turning him down!" She let out a sigh. "Why is this so hard.."

After finishing she walked to the edge of town and saw Ray waiting for her. _"He actually waited..now all I gotta do is turn him down. Alright Lucy you can do this."_

Ray looked over and saw Lucy. "Hey you came."

Lucy became confused by that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you have been kinda avoiding me lately. So I assumed you would've done it again." Ray shrugged as he walked out of town.

Lucy followed with her eyebrow twitching. "Hey I'm not that rude! What kinda person do you take me for!"

Ray just laughed at the blonde's disgruntled reaction. "Right. Right sorry."

Ray and Lucy walked for a bit both remaining silent until reaching a small hill which made Lucy's heart race. _"Oh no this is why he wanted it so late at night! It's the perfect setting to ask someone to be with you!"_

Ray was looking down and Lucy looked so she could see what he was looking at and she saw two graves. She saw the names Darg Chosho and Sajima Chosho and realized something. "They're your parents aren't they.."

Ray nodded as he grew a smile on his face. "Yeah..I wanted them to meet you and see that I have a good friend."

Lucy smiled as she looked at the graves. "Is that why you brought me out here?"

"I already introduced everyone else and it made me realize something." Ray had a bright smile on his face. Lucy looked at him as he looked back. "My family is in Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled as she slowly held his hand which made Ray jump a bit. "I'm glad you can feel happy again Ray."

Ray had a bit of a blush on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well. You always help make me feel better." Ray smiled as he glanced at Lucy. "You're not gonna confess that you love me are you?" 

Lucy blushed but, laughed. "In your dreams."

The two started to laugh as the night sky shined two stars brighter than the others. As Ray's parents were always watching over him even in death. As he will watch over his friends in Fairy Tail..always.

 **End Of Chapter 23**

 **A/N: Sorry for it being so short but, I just needed to get this out and I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Emotions Run Wild!

**Welcome back everyone I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving and have had a nice day so let's get back into the story!**

Chapter 24 - Emotions run wild!

Ray was was sitting at the Fairy Tail bar alone since Lucy had something to take care of despite agreeing to go on a mission to earn some rent money. He just sat there as he took a drink from his mug as Jest walked over giving him another.

"So..should I ask why you're sitting here like a dude who got his heart broken?" Jest raised his eyebrow as Ray just glared at him. "Did you and Lucy get into a fight or something?"

"No me and Lucy didn't get into a fight. She is just taking forever to finish whatever she's doing and she agreed we'd go on a job together." Ray took a drink from his new mug and let out a sigh.

"Really? Because, I'm guessing you two broke up or something." Jest leaned against the bar with a smirk.

A tick mark appeared on Ray's forehead. "We aren't a couple!" Ray was about to strangle Jests but, just groaned.

"Really? Cause to me you like her. It's a little too easy to see." Jest slid Ray a mug for him to drink.

Ray grabbed the mug and took a drink from it. "I can't believe you'd even suggest something that stupid. Luy probably sees me as just her friend."

"Yeah you keep believing that." Jest walked off to which Ray just sighed.

He turned around in his seat and saw something...rather unusual Erza was wearing a rather nice dress and a lot of the other members were trying to look professional so Ray just had to ask. "Hey Erza! What's going on!?"

Erza stopped and looked at Ray. "A journalist from Sorcerer's Weekly is coming to Fairy Tail! I thought you knew?!" 

Ray shook his head and sighed. "I hope it doesn't cause me a headache.." 

Falu landed onto Ray's head. "I doubt it. You know how things are here."

Ray groaned as he took another drink from his mug before he saw someone walking to Erza and appeared to have a camera. _"Must be that Journalist guy."_ Ray just stayed where he was and watched him going to different members of the guild with a little too much excitement. Ray found Natsu and Gray have yet another argument and that journalist was running around taking pictures in excitement. A tick mark grew on Ray's forehead as Falu jumped onto the bar and sigh. Ray got up and walked over to the two and grabbed them both by the back of their heads.

They could feel Ray's icy cold touch and looked at him with some slight fear as Ray's eyes glowed blue as a very dark intent came off him. "For one day could you two stop being a bunch of idiots!" Ray began swinging them both around like a tornado before launching them both into the wall with a loud crash.

"Cool! I have never seen anyone do something like that! It was awesome and cool!" That same journalist was going crazy as he took pictures for the magazine. "You must be the Ice Dragon Slayer I had heard about! Cool!" 

Ray felt a sweat drop as he looked at the journalist. "Yeah that's me. The names Ray."

Turns out the guy's name is Jason and he was going nuts barraging Ray with questions which Ray answered till he could hear Natsu. "Ray what the hell ya throw me into the wall for!?"

Ray turned and looked at him with an annoyed glare. "Because, you two were giving me a damn headache that's why."

Natsu growled and got up in Ray's face as they buttedheads. "You wanna fight right now Ray. I'll burn you to a crisp." 

Ray growled back. "Bring on nitro brain we'll settle who's stronger right here and now."

Natsu and Ray both engulfed their arms in their element as if they were about to fight right there in the middle of the hall.

Falu flew around the hall. "Place your bets! Who can win this fight! Fire or Ice!"

Lucy grew concerned that those two were really gonna fight especially in the middle of the guild. "Uh guys maybe you should calm down."

It seemed to fall on deaf ears as the mixture of heat and cold filled the guild. "That's enough you two!" Erza would break up things by punching both of them on the head.

Ray rubbed his head. "Ow...I should've really seen that coming.."

"You guys are real idiots but, I'm not surprised." Gajeel sat there making Ray groan. Gajeel opened his eyes only to be hit in the face by a flying chair.

Ray smiled dusting his hands off. "Bet you were surprised by that metal head."

"That's it!" Gajeel tried to throw a table at Ray but, he dodged it but, saw it going for Lucy who had sweat drop.

"I should've know this was gonna happen.." She was about to duck out of the way only something else happened.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked around seeing she was fine and found Ray had her in his arms bridal style standing on the bar which made her blush bright red.

Ray looked at her and smiled. "That was a close one. You okay Lucy?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah..can..you put me down now."

Ray chuckled and jumped off the bar and put Lucy down. "Right. Sorry about that."

Jason looked at the two with a smile. "This is quite the scoop! Cool!"

The rest of the day was surprisingly calm despite the massive brawl that broke out in Fairy Tail's guild hall..anyway Ray was sitting on the couch reading a book as he let out a silent sigh. He folded the page he was reading as he remembered what Jest told him.

" _There's no way Lucy would even feel that way about me. Stupid Jest and his stupid ideas."_ Ray closed his eyes in order to get some sleep.

A week had passed since the sourcer weeklys journalists came to Fairy Tail and in that time the latest Sorcerer's Weekly came out and Ray surprisingly bought a copy. He was reading some of the articles and began laughing at what he was reading.

"What's so funny?" Ray looked to see Lucy walking into the room wearing a towel as it seemed she just finished a shower.

"I'm reading the article written about Gray and Natsu it has to be the funniest thing I have ever read." Ray kept reading.

"Really let me see." Lucy walked over and started leaning over Ray's shoulder getting a little to close.

"Uh you can back up." Ray was trying not to look at Lucy as his face began heating up.

"I just wanna read the-WAH!"

There was a loud crash as Lucy ended up falling and believing she could stop her fall she grabbed Ray unfortunately that was a bad idea. Ray shook his head and started to lift himself up and when he looked he was on top of Lucy who was laying under him. Her towel was undone but, was still over her and they both saw their position and they both blushed.

Soon a certain pink haired fire eater busted in with his faithful blue cat. "Hey guys Happy and I were wondering if-" Natsu had his eyes closed when he walked in but, when he opened them he saw the position his friends were in. He soon turned around and ran. "Sorry to interrupt!"

Lucy's face grew darker than before. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

 **End Of Chapter 24**

 **A/N: And I'm back! Sorry I have been gone for awhile but, work has not been kind to me. Plus I've been sick. But, what better day to post a chapter than today on my 21st birthday! I hope everyone comes back again for Chapter 25! See ya soon!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Maiden Of The Sky!

**I hope everyone is doing okay and I hope everyone has a MERRY CHRISTMAS! Anyway let's get into Chapter 25!**

Chapter 25 - Sky Maiden

To say Ray has done some weird jobs is one thing but, saying that he has ever worked in a restaurant is an entirely different idea in of itself. Only that is exactly what he is doing only he was stuck as a waiter like Natsu and Gray. He had to wear the same waiters uniform and was carrying an order to a table of people while balancing at least four plates two on each arm. He thankfully set the order on the table to the right people and hell even received a tip for it.

"Welcome. I'd be so happy to take your order." Lucy smiled as two guys ordered their food.

Ray tried not to laugh as Lucy glared at him. "I didn't say anything."

"Ya know waiting tables doesn't exactly seem like wizard work! And why do I have to wear this outfit!" Lucy seemed to have lost her sweet waitress act.

"I don't see why your complaining." When Lucy and Ray looked at Natsu he was eating some of the food. "I mean we're doing this to help you after all." All Natsu got was a tray to the face for eating the food that he was supposed to be serving!

"Besides! The chef here uses magic to cook. So having the staff be wizards too makes sense!" Happy and Falu both had waiters outfits on as they were doing the job too.

"Lighten up. Wearing uniforms aren't all that bad." Ray felt sweatdrop as he saw Gray only in his boxers and wearing the bow tie. "Besides were are doing this to pay your rent."

Lucy dropped her head. "Yeah I know."

Ray put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her somehow. "Come on its that bad." Ray looked at something he never EVER thought he'd see. "Now something must be wrong here."

When Lucy looked up she saw Erza wearing the same orange waitress outfit with her hair in a ponytail. She immediately had her jaw drop as Erza seemed to make three guys order...everything!? "Well that's one way to do it."

Ray had a sweatdrop again. "Yeah looks like it."

" _It's gonna be a long day."_ Ray groaned to himself in hopes it ends soon.

After the day finally came to an end the group sat outside in the back with the owner of the restaurant while Natsu had a full stomach.

The owner was a former member of the magic council Mister Yajima. "Thank you for your hard work today."

"Please it was our pleasure. I think we all learned from today's experience." Erza was still wearing the waitress uniform.

Falu gave a deadpan stare. "Oh the fact you like clothes."

Gray stretched his arms out. "I'm beginning to understand how Mira and Jest must feel after work. I'm exhausted."

Natsu patted his stomach. "And how full their bellys must be.."

Lucy had a tick mark. "Maybe you should've served the food instead of eating it!"

Ray looked at Yajima. "So how has the Magic Council been doing lately?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "I wouldn't know. I mean I did step down sometime ago."

"The Magic Council!?" Natsu and Gray looked like they had just been shot.

Ray looked at them confused. "You do remember he was on the council right..?"

"Well after everything happened with Jellal and that interloper caused so much trouble I stepped down. I do know that they are going to reforming the magic council." Mister Yajima looked at Erza. "I hear his actions caused you a great deal of pain. I am truly sorry."

Erza had long since gotten over it since it's been sometime. "It's alright. I heard you stould your ground in opposing to fire the cannon."

"Politics aren't really my interest anymore." Ray couldn't help but, agree with Mister Yajima on that.

Mister Yajima gave Gray and Natsu a warning to not test the new councils patience before they left. Ray let out a sigh as he walked back to the guild. He needed some sleep which he would thankfully get as he and Lucy returned to their shared apartment. He flopped on the couch as Falu took his usual spot on the couches arm rest.

Lucy watched as the two were quickly asleep and sighed. _"Its weird...he can be annoying, a jerk, and a complete loud mouth. Yet..I always feel safer when I'm with him..could..I actually be..falling for him..?"_ Lucy shook those thoughts from her head immediately. _"That's ridiculous! We're just partners after all!"_ She looked finding the Sourcer's Weekly Ray bought and picked it up and began reading from it. Her face turned read when she found one article.

 _Title:_ Love In The Air!?

"Hey readers! It's your favorite reporter Jason back with another amazing story! It would seem there is love in the air at Fairy Tail! Could a romance be blossoming between The Ice Dragon Slayer Ray Grant and his possible love! Stay tuned to find out!

Lucy quickly put the magazine down and got ready for bed and once she laid in bed her face was burning red. _"How do you fall asleep after reading that!?"_

The next day came as Ray stood in the guild hall with the others as a massive chart was seen showing the dark guilds of Fiore.

Ray looked at the different names that littered the chart and felt uneasy as he looked at them. "So I'm guessing this is a chart of the dark guilds in Fiore right?" 

"Yes. This is the Balam Alliance. It's composed of Grimoire Heart, Oracion Seis, and Tartaros." Mirajane pointed to a name that was all to familiar. "Eisenwald was also apart of the Alliance but, you took care them a while ago."

"Yes. When Gajeel and I were members of Phantom Lord we destroyed many smaller guilds. They were under Oracion Seis." Juvia was kind enough to fill in some blanks that may have popped up.

Lucy was shaking. "Creepy you guys don't think they'll take that out on us do ya?" 

Ray had an uneasy feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. He remembered running into some dark guild members a long time ago. A year before he joined Fairy Tail. He stared coldly at the name of the guild which was Oracion Seis.

Gray noticed Ray's strange behavior as he could feel something was off. "Hey what's up with you?"

Ray just stood there never taking his eyes off Oracion Seis. "I remember them."

Ray's words just confused the others. Lucy looked at him. "What do you mean remember them?"

Ray pointed at Oracion Seis. "I had a bad run in with them a year ago."

Mirajane looked at Ray with some concern. "What happened?"

"They were picking on a smaller guild when I stepped in they didn't take kindly to someone interrupting their "Fun". I woke up in an alleyway with some broken ribs and a broken arm." Ray slowly gripped his left arm as the memory flooded back.

"So they just attacked you? All because, you told them to leave a guild alone? That's messed up." Falu couldn't believe that would happen.

"I'm not to surprised that it didn't go well. Those six wizards make up one of the most powerful Dark Guilds. In Fiore." Mirajane didn't seem so surprised that they could do something like that so easy.

Soon Makarov's voice was heard "Speaking of the Oracion Seis. Word has come down. We must destroy them."

Everyone froze. "What!?"

…

"Welcome back master." Everyone fell over at Mirajane's calm attitude. "I hope you had a good time at the conference."

"Oracion Seis's recent actions were heavily discussed at the conference. They pose a threat that must be dealt with. We must eliminate them before they harm any other guild we have sworn to protect." Makarov's tone was stern and had a expression that left no joking nature.

"So we gotta do all the heavy lifting. Typical." Gray didn't seemed surprised that Fairy Tail was gonna be involved.

"Fairy Tail will be taking them on all on our own." Juvia seemed to be concerned that they'd have no help.

Makarov walked down the steps. "This enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before. To fight them alone is too dangerous and would surely bring down the wrath of the Balam Alliance. Which is why Fairy Tail will join a Collision with the other guilds."

"A Collision?" Everyone was confused at who would be in it other than Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. And Cait Shelter. These four guilds will pick wizards to represent themselves in the alliance. Together they shall work together to destroy Oracion Seis." Makarov was already aware of who would be sending Wizards to fight.

Natsu jumped out of his seat where he was eating. "Oh come gramps we can beat these guys ourselves. In fact I could do it alone."

Erza would punch Natsu in the head. "Don't be a fool. The Master is wise to think about the long term consequences."

Lucy was still shaking. "Wait! So we're talking about six people right? I mean are they seriously all that scary?"

Ray held his left arm even tighter than before. _"You have no idea Lucy...You have no idea."_

So Ray, Erza, Natsu, Gray and, Lucy climbed into a wagon with their supplies tied to the back and set out to meet the other guild wizards that would be joining them.

"I know I've said this before..but, I gotta bad feeling about this mission." Lucy soon felt panic. "Also. Why am I here!? I'm not even all that strong! It's not like I'm gonna be of any help!"

"Hey this isn't gonna be a picnic for me either so quiet whining will ya." Gray was aware how tough it was gonna be.

Meanwhile Natsu was suffering from motion sickness.

"Why is it we're always picked for this? I mean Juvia and Gajeel are better fighters." Lucy was not happy to be coming along.

"Master sent them on another mission." Falu was sitting on Ray's shoulder as Ray stayed silent.

"You should think of it as an honor. It's our first joint operation with the other guilds. We must build positive relations with them." Erza was calmer than anyone at the moment.

Soon they arrived at the rendezvous spot which was a massive mansion. Once the wagon stopped they climbed out and walked to the front doors which Ray pushed open.

The inside was bright and kinda creepy which made Lucy groan. "Great another creepy mansion."

"It's the second home to Blue Pegasus Master Bob." When Erza said that it made Ray shiver at the memory.

"Yes! They're here! They're here!" Some voices were heard and two were echoing the first. "Hello Hello! Hello Hello!" There was alo clapping. "Fairy! Fairy! Tail! Tail!" Soona spot light showed three boys all wearing some nice suits standing under it. "Wizards!" Ray tilted his head confused. "We're so glad you came."

"We are."

"The Blue Pegasus."

"Elite crew."

"The Trimen's"

"Hundred Knights Hibiki." The brown headed guy said.

"Holy Knight Eve." The short blonde head said.

"Still Knight Ren." The taller dark haired member said.

"The Trimen's from Blue Pegasus! Wow that is so cool!" Lucy seemed to have a ed blush on her face. "Those guys are like the hottest wizards around now! Hibiki is always at the top of Sourcer's Weekly's most eligible bachelors list! He's been at the top for the last three months!"

When Lucy turned around Natsu had his face against a pillar while Gray was freaking out and seemed to have lost his shirt making a sweat drop form on her head. When she looked at Ray he seemed to just stand there his head hanging down.

"I've heard tales of your beauty. They are certainly true." Hibiki would wink at Erza.

Eve was down on one knee. "It's a pleasure to meat you miss Titania."

Ren put a hand on her shoulder. "Please come with me."

The other two seemed to have pulled a couch out of...well fucking nowhere. Sitting her down they were all over her while Ren was busy tending to Lucy making Ray's blood boil.

After some weird show they were putting on both Lucy and Erza were confused till a new voice was heard. "Calm down man. Give these ladies some breathing room."

"Yes sir." Ren seemed to understand that whoever it was is in charge.

Erza seemed to be getting...nervous!? "Oh dear.."

"It's been far to long Miss Scarlet."

"A long time yes. I never expected to see you here." Erza was shaking in her boots.

"I have missed you my sweet honey. But, don't cry I am here!" A short man stood at the top of the steps wearing a white suit.

"My sweet honey!?" Falu, Lucy and, Happy couldn't believe what they heard.

Erza was shaking which was scary to see. The short man slid down the stairs railing stopping at the bottom.

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya." The three boys turned and bowed to Erza. "Please forgive our rudeness."

"You know that is not true!" Erza pointed at Ichiya shaking.

"You idiots! We have work to due!" Ichiya seemed to start shouting at the three boys.

"Right boss!" They scrambled cleaning up their displays. "Right boss!"

Ray tilted his head shaking in confusion.

"It is a pleasure that our destiny's were brought together! Miss Erza! Miss Lucy!" He then pointed at Ray, Natsu and, Gray. "You three not so much." That just pissed Ray off. He son sniffed the air. "What a pointent parfum!" He seemed to be staring at Lucy who started shaking.

"Listen up you playboy wannabes! You better keep your hands off these ladies we clear!" Gray wasn't to happy about their more...questionable actions.

"Clear as crystal. Now please take your leave." Ichiya seemed disinterested in dealing with Gray.

"Thanks for stopping by." Hibiki said bowing as the other two repeated after him.

Gray was getting annoyed. "We're here on serious business. Can you guys even fight?"

"Oh you wanna find out." Ren didn't take kindly to Grays attitude.

Eve didn't either. "We're real tough pal."

"A fight! Count me in!" Natsu was ready to throw down anytime.

"We must calm down." Erza tried to defuse the situation only to start shaking again.

"Your perfume is as sweet as ever. It drives me crazy!" Ichiya seemed to smelling Erza again..

Erza punched him sending the small man flying. "You stay far away from me!"

Lucy was shocked at how good Erza could punch. "Nice right hook!"

Ichiya was flying towards the door only to be caught as someone froze his head. "You dare to greet us with this flying bafune. Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it." The voice and ice belonged to Lyon.

"Oh so you joined a guild after all." Natsu seemed happy to see he took his advice.

Lyon tossed Ichiya across the room as the ice shattered freeing him.

"What the hell's wrong with you." Gray didn't find Lyon's actions necessary.

"He attacked me first." Lyon believed he was justified.

"Watch it buddy that's our leader." Ren didn't like what Lyon did.

"Yeah you can take your men and go home." Eve had a problem with what Lyon did to their leader.

"Oh I suppose that means women can stay and fight. **Marionette Attack. Carpet Attack!** " Soon the carpet itself came to life like a giant snake.

"Wait I recognize that magic!" Lucy remembered who uses that magic. When she looked at the door she saw an old face. "Sherry! No way! You joined a guild too!"

"I was hoping you Faires remembered who I am. But, please don't remember who I was. I have been born anew. With the power of love!" To Lucy she still seemed crazy…

Ray felt a sweat drop as he looked as everyone was ready to tear into each other. "So much for working together…"

Soon a staff slammed onto the ground. "Enough! We are here to destroy Oracion Seis! Now is not the time to fight among ourselves!"

"Yes Jura." Lyon seemed to know who Jura is.

Nobody could believe that Jura a member of the 10 wizard saints would be here.

Ray couldn't believe it till a familiar voice broke through. "Well. Glad to see we all are here mostly anyway."

When Ray looked he saw an old friend. "Lezon? You joined Lamia Scale too?!"

Everyone looked as Lezon walked into the room with a smile on his face and he walked up to Ray. "It's good to see you too Ray."

"It seems we have representatives from four guilds. Cait Shelter has yet to arrive." Jura pointed out that the are missing a guild.

"Yes and about that guild. I hear they are only sending one." Ichiya's news made everyone freak out.

They couldn't believe it why send only one!? That's when someone ran in and tripped...falling face first into the floor. Everyone looked to see a small girl with long blue hair standing up.

She dusted herself off. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I'm from the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet all of you."

"A kid?"

"She's so young."

Ray smiled. "Wendy huh.." Ray walked over and kneeled down to greet her. "It's really nice to meet you. We're really sorry if we seemed shocked. We weren't expecting someone so young."

"Your not even fazed by this!?" Gray couldn't believe that Ray was so calm.

"It's okay. I knew it would be kinda confusing." Wendy seemed to understand the confusion as to who she would be.

"So you came on your own huh?" Ray looked at the young girl trying to be friendly.

"Alone? I think not!" Soon a white cat wearing a dress walked into view.

"Charla? You followed me here?" Wendy looked at her surprised to see her.

Charla looked at Ray staring him down before pointing at him. "You keep your paws away from Wendy you beast!"

Ray's expression faltered. _"Really...a beast..REALLY!?"_

"C-Charla! Be nice that's Ray Grant from Fairy Tail!" Wendy was stammering trying to show respect to the other guilds.

Ray raised an eyebrow at the little girl. "You know who I am?"

Wendy nodded with a slight red tint on her cheeks. "Y-Yes I read Sourcer's Weekly at the guild hall. I read about how you beat Laxus." Wendy soon noticed Lucy and her cheeks grew brighter. "I-It also talked about-mmmph!?" 

Faster than the eye could see Lucy covered the girls mouth. 'Shhhh! He doesn't know so please don't tell him..' Lucy was whispering so Ray didn't hear despite his superior hearing. Wendy nodded and Lucy let her go. 'It's not true...but its embarrassing…'

"S-Sorry…" Wendy played with her fingers with that red tint remaining.

"Uh..Lucy what was that about?" Ray looked at Lucy with a inquisitive look.

Lucy began sweating. _"If he finds out what it said I'll die!"_ Nothing! Nope nothing at all!" Lucy chuckled nervously.

Ray just started at Lucy with a suspicious look.

"Alright. Now that all the guild representatives are here. We should get the mission briefing underway. Our first order of business is locating Oracion Seis. After I take care of some important business." Ichiya scuddles...to the bathroom.

Once he comes back he explains that the Worth Woodland is to the north and that something Nirvana is sealed away there. It seemed Oracion Seis wants the magic that is sealed away so Hibiki soon uses Archive Magic and begins showing the six members. Lucy and Wendy were both shaking out of fear which was understandable. Ichiya says that Oracion Seis must have a secret base so once its found they will use the Magic Bomber Christina.

Natsu smiled. "Let's go I'm all fired up!"

Natsu blasted through the door taking off before Ray could say a word the others took off leaving Ray, Lezon, Wendy, Falu and, Charla to play catch up. Ray and Lezon ran with Wendy as Carla and Falu flew on the way.

"Ya know the excitement is infectious isn't it?" Ray chuckled as Lezon shook his head.

"Sadly he's still an idiot." Lezon respected Fairy Tail but, sadly they could be numbskulls.

As the small group ran Ray started having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and it got worse as The Magic Bober Christina was shot down. That's when Oracion Seis walked through the smoke and Ray's heart thumped in his chest.

The woman dressed as an angel literally named Angel laughed. "I'm afraid short stuff won't be joining you." 

"Neither will that big bald wizard saint." One of the spirits circled around.

"We took them down already." The other one circled around.

"What?!" Hibiki had shock run through him.

Lyon couldn't believe that Jura is already down. "Their defeated!?"

The Snake Wizard Cobra grinned. "There's terror in their voices. I can smell it." He stopped and his smile grew as he locked eyes with Ray. "Well well. If it isn't The Ice Dragon Ray Grant. I thought a familiar stench was in the air."

The others guilds looked at Ray confused at how he knows Cobra.

Lezon looked to see Ray gritting his teeth. "What's he talking about?"

"I almost forgot about you. You made a fun punching bag. Looks like we get to do it again." The spiked hair wizard Racer smiled at the memory.

Ray felt his hands shake out of fear and anxiety. _"Damn it. Why can't I stop shaking!?"_

Cobra noticed this and laughed. "Oh look he's shaking. He's scared I could never forget that scent."

Natsu and Gray were first to charge only Tracer seemed to appear between them and kicked them both hard sending both to the ground.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lucy looked to find herself standing next to her when the second Lucy used the whip to attack Lucy.

Lyon and Sherry ran towards Hoteye when he suddenly changes the ground into quick sound. "Who needs love? When money is more important!"

Hibiki, Ren and, Eve all planned to attack Angel only Racer cut each of them off. Ray didn't move as Erza tried to attack Cobra only he dodged all her swords. Racer attacked Erza only she blocked his kick. Lezon tried to attack Cobra only to be slammed into the ground before Racer kicked him across the ground. After unsuccessful attempts to fight Oracion Seis Lezon, Sherry, Lyon, Gray, Natsu, Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and, Lucy were down leaving Ray on his own.

Ray kept shaking as he couldn't move from where he stood. _"Damn it! Why won't my body move! My friends were in trouble! And I stood there like a scared child!"_

Cobra laughed at Ray's fear. "AHAHAHA! Look he's scared! He can't even move!"

Ray gritted his teeth as his anger was rising. "Don't you mock me!"

Ray ran towards Cobra ready to attack only Racer kicked him in the gut then elbowed him in the back. Angel's spirits turned into Gray and nailed Ray with and Ice Make Lance as Ray slammed into the ground only Tracer kicked him into the air before kicking him into the ground. Ray hit the ground hard creating a crater where he landed.

Cobra laughed as he stomped on Ray's back several times. "You never did learn when to quite did you! Always gotta be the hero! Well come on! Hit me already!"

Cobra got his wish when Ray caught his foot and punched him in the jaw sending him back. Racer caught Ray in the stomach with a speedful punch causing Ray to cough up blood. He soon kicked Ray again causing him to skid across the ground.

"How the hell did he actually hit me." Cobra wiped his mouth of the small bit of blood he spit out.

Racer walked over to Ray and stomped on Ray's left hand. "You are such a pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer."

Racer sped back to join the others and when they believed it to be done Ray was standing up again. "Oh come on. Do you still want to get hurt."

Ray stumbled to his feet bruised head to toe and spitting out blood. "I'm not gonna run away...I won't stop till we destroy you." Ray looked at them and held up his right fist clenching it. "All I'm gonna need is this fist. Got that." Ray slowly ran towards them. "Here goes!"

Ray was cut off by Racer again as he kicked and punched Ray from all sides, next Cobra would kick him back as Angel's spirit's changed into Ray again slamming him into the ground.

"Pathetic. Even now you never understood that you can't win. Now to end this. **Dark Rondo!** " There was a dark magic coming out of the ground about to kill them until Brain stopped. "That's Wendy. The Maiden of the sky."

Ray looked at Wendy when he realized something. "Sky dragon slayer.."

"To think we made quite the find. To stumble upon her here. Grab her!" Brain had some kind of hand come out and it grabbed Wendy.

Charla tried to stop them as Ray started getting up. "I won't let you!" Ray ran only to fall from pain.

"I have no use for you be gone!" Brain planned to wipe the others out with one attack.

Wendy ended up grabbing Happy as Falu grabbed Happy trying to save both of them only to be taken as well. Soon Ray looked and adrenaline filled his body as he quickly grabbed Lucy saving her as the others tried to dodge.

" **Iron Rock Wall!"** Soon walls of stone came up out of the ground protecting them and it turns out it was Jura that rescued them.

Once the dust cleared Oracion Seis were gone which means that the alliance needed a new plan and Ichiya used a special painkiller perfume. Natsu was about to run off only Charla would yank on his scarf causing him to fall.

"You mustn't be so reckless." When Natsu looked he saw Charla using wings.

Lezon helped Ray up as he was in worse shape than the others. "You okay?" 

"Yeah..I'm alright." Ray felt angry that he let Wendy get taken and the fact he let Oracion Seis wipe the floor with him.

"We must come up with a plan of attack. But, first." Charla looked at Erza was in pain from being poisoned.

It seemed the perfume that Ichiya was using was failing so Erza thought of something...drastic. "Sorry about this Lucy. But, I'm gonna need to borrow your belt." Erza took Lucy's belt causing her shorts to fall.

The three boys of Blue Pegasus all blushed red seeing a wonderful site only for Lucy to kick them in the face. "Look away!"

Thankfully Ray managed to look away before Lucy noticed him looking as his face was red. _"I knew it! White…"_

Erza tied it around her arm. "I don't have much time." Erza summoned a sword. "Someone cut it off."

The others felt shock run through them at the idea. Lyon picked up the sword. "We don't have a choice. So I will do it."

Gray got in front of Lyon since he wasn't about to let him do it. "Put the sword down!"

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Lyon didn't care as he went to swing the sword that's when he hit something or someone. Everyone froze as Ray stood there catching the sword in his bare hand as the blade cut his palm causing blood to fall onto his arm.

Ray stared Lyon down with icy blue eyes and an intense cold feeling came through. "If you even think I'm gonna let you do this. You'll have to kill me first."

No one moved as it seemed Rays warning was more chilling than they expected even Jura could feel his body tense.

Charla broke the tension with her idea. "We need Wendy. This is no time to bicker amongst ourselves we need to save Wendy and those tom cats."

Eve looked at Charla. "Do you mean she has some kind of anti venom magic?"

"Not only can she cure poisons but, she can relieve pain and heal wounds." Charla held her head up in pride.

"Everyone knows healing magics are a lot art. I doubt the girl can do it." Sherry was having her doubts.

Lucy thought of something. "Wait does that have something to do with the whole maiden of the sky thing?"

"Yes. She's the Sky Dragon Slayer. She's Wendy The Sky Dragon." Charla's revolation shocked everyone except Ray.

"I knew it. I could smell it off her." Ray slowly wrapped up his left hand in a bandage.

"Yes so we need to Wendy to cure your friend. But, Oracion Seis needs her too for some reason." Charla was thinking of why.

That's when the plan became clear. They need to save Wendy to help Erza and rescue Happy and Falu.

"Let's do it!" Ray roared as everyone else cheered with him.

They needed to split up into groups which consisted of Natsu, Gray and, Charla. Jura, Sherry and Lyon. Ichiya, Ren, Eve and Lezon. Finally Ray, Lucy and, Hibiki. Ray, Hibiki and, Lucy chose to stay behind with Erza.

"We aren't really a team since we were just thrown together. But, we need to start working like one." Hibiki started using his Archive Magic.

"Archive Magic that's what your using right?" Lucy had never seen it before.

"That's right. It sure comes in handy when I need to keep tabs on people." Hibiki kept typing on a keyboard of sorts. "You two aren't gonna join the others?" 

Lucy looked at Erza. "I wanted to stay with Erza. Besides it's not like I be much help. I am the weakest fighter in the group."

"Your just being modest. I heard the stories of your strength. Like the time you beat up nineteen Vulcans that stood ten feet tall. And then there was Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom lord I heard you knocked out their infamous master Jose with your bare hands! And the time you took on a dark guild that had over a thousand members!" Ray deadpan at Hibiki's stretching of the truth.

"That's stretching the truth." Lucy looked at Ray. "Are you okay Ray? You looked pretty shaken up earlier."

Ray smiled at her nodding. "Yeah I'm okay." Ray's smile vanished as he looked down. "I'm sorry.." Hibiki and Lucy looked at him confused. "I shouldn't have just stood there..if I didn't freeze up Wendy might not have been taken.."

Hibiki just smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You froze up it happens. You don't need to beat yourself up over it."

Lucy smiled. "Hibiki's right. It wasn't your fault."

That made Ray smile again as he looked at them. "Thanks guys." Ray looked at Hibiki. "Your a lot better than Sorcerer's Weekly makes you out to be."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Hibiki smiled as it seemed he and Ray were getting along just fine.

Lucy smiled at the interaction as it seemed that they could get along after all. Ray couldn't help but, feel that something was wrong. Erza was getting worse by the second Ray was hoping that they find Wendy and fast. Hibiki contacted Natsu and uploaded the location that Erza is so he could bring Wendy. Hibiki explained how his magic could give information mentally than verbally.

Ray looked as he saw Natsu with Wendy, Falu, Happy and, Charla. "Natsu thank goodness."

Natsu shook Wendy awake and Wendy screamed backing up. "I had to do it! I had to!"

Ray looked at Wendy. "Wendy please we need you to heal Erza." Ray bowed his head. "Please.."

Wendy modded. "I will save her!" Wendy went to Erza and began using her healing magic to save Erza's life.

Once she was done They saw Erza was okay and they all cheered in joy. "She's okay!"

Ray kneeled to Wendy. "Thanks Wendy." Ray high fived Wendy. "We owe you one. Thank you."

Wendy looked down with a light blush. "She won't wake up for awhile."

"I'm just happy she's okay!" Falu jumped onto Rays shoulder.

"Now that your friend is okay. Please don't force Wendy to use her sky magic again. She may claim she's fine but, from the look on her face she's exhausted." Charla crossed her arms.

"I'm just worried is all." Wendy looked at them.

Soon a massive light shot into the sky as as black magic swirled around it. Nirvana has been unsealed!

 **End Of Chapter 25**

 **A/N: Welcome to THE SUPER AMAZING END CARD TOURNAMENT where I will ask you the awesome reader to chose something SUPER AMAZING It has to deal with the Grand Magic games despite the fact that I am nowhere near that point in the story I want to ask:**

 **Should I change how some of the matches take place? Such as having the competitors be sent to a different location through magic like they did when Erza took on 100 monsters.**

 **OR**

 **Leave them as they are?**

 **Cast your vote and I will see you all next time in A Fairy's New Wings! Happy New Year Everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26 - Wind vs Ice!

**Welcome back Wizards of Fiore I hope everyone is doing great today and I am so very very very very VERY! Sorry for the super long delay anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Note: I don't own anything related to Fairy Tail**

Chapter 26 - Wind Vs Ice!

Ray looked around having a horrible feeling about what was going on and felt something was coming as his body tensed up.

Lucy looked over at him confused. "Hey Ray what's wrong?"

"Something feels off..I can't say what it is but, I feel like it's bad." Ray got up and looked around.

"You pathetic pests sure are making things difficult." A new voice forced Ray and Lucy ti turn around seeing a man wearing a black suit and tie standing there. "My name is Kigan Glove. A pleasure."

Ray looked at Kigan ready to fight. "Lucy. You, Wendy, Natsu and, Hibiki stay back. I've got this guy."

"Are you sure? Your still hurt. I can heal you." Wendy was obviously concerned.

"I'll be fine. I am a Fairy Tail Wizard after all this won't slow me down." Ray smiled having to much pride in his guild.

"Ray are you sure you don't need my help?" Natsu walked up beside Ray looking to fight.

"No. I can handle it. I need you to keep an eye on Erza, Lucy and, Wendy." Ray clenched his fists.

"Either way I will destroy all of you before all this is over so I don't really care who I destroy first." Kigan simply smiled with all the confidence in the world.

"Bastard. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!" Natsu charged towards him with a flame engulfed punch.

"Natsu wait!" Ray was about to grab Natsu.

Suddenly almost like he didn't have to move Kigan sent Natsu flying back as Ray caught him.

"Damn..that hurts. What the hell was that he didn't even move. So how the hell did he hit me so hard?" Natsu rubbed his head.

"I get it now. Time displacement magic." Ray said catching everyone's attention.

"Wait what kind of magic?" Natsu scratched his head confused.

"Time displacement. Basically it allows whoever uses it to slow down or stop time itself. The only really issue is it can't be sustained for long." Ray stood up helping Natsu back to his feet.

"Sadly your right. But, it doesn't matter I'm still gonna kill you anyway." Kigan smirked as he looked at Ray.

"Let's see you try it!" Ray had a plan and it blew up in Kigan's face as a massive fist made of ice shot out of the ground but, Kigan dodged it using wind magic. "I see now. You use wind magic to supplement your time displacements short time limit!"

Kigan laughed. "Your a smart little pest! This might prove to be more exciting than I thought!"

" _I'm glad I had Gray and Lezon plant those traps around here just in case. But, my bodies still in bad shape...and my magic isn't fully recovered yet. So I gotta play smart."_ Ray gritted his teeth as he thought.

"Okay then pest! Show me what you can do!" Kigan laughed as he sent a tornado of wind towards them catching Ray in as he laughed once Ray went flying into the air.

Ray managed to launch himself through the air and speared him in the stomach sending them both flying. _"I gotta get him away from Erza and the others."_

Soon Ray and Kigan were far enough away to go all out so he did. **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray blasted his breath attack directly into his face.

Kigan landed on the ground shaking off the frost that Ray hit him with as Ray landed not to far away and charged towards him. Kigan laughed as he charged as well soon the two of them began exchanging blows as they threw wild and fast punches. Ray and Kigan continued as each punch either collided with each other, missed or, found there target. Soon Kigan caught Ray with an uppercut before sending him flying with a tornado punch to the gut. Ray coughed up blood as Kigan followed with his increased speed and kneed him in the gut causing him to slam into the ground creating a crater. Kigan came down with a massive tornado punch ready. Ray quickly dodged it as he he flipped back creating distance, **"Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray sent dozens of ice stalactites towards Kigan only he vanished and kicked Ray in the gut. Ray groaned as he dodged another attack before being nailed by a surprise tornado that caught Ray again. Ray freed himself and looked at Kigan. **"Wind Magic! Tornado Gatling!"** Kigan sent a barrage of Tornado punches nailing Ray at every turn. Ray coughed up blood as he slammed into the ground.

Ray shook it off slowly standing up while breathing heavy as Kigan slowly landed dusting himself off. Ray growled as he launched himself towards Kigan throwing punches that Kigan dodged with ease so once Ray landed he charged towards him again. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray nailed Kigan with the attack. Ray soon felt a powerful punch to his stomach as he was sent flying through a tree and coughed up blood.

Ray looked at him. "That's it I'm gonna blow you away! **Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray's breath attack flew towards Kigan.

Kigan dodged it as he flew into the air and sent a massive gust of wind towards Ray but, Ray runs dodging it jumping off trees. Ray launched himself into the air towards Kigan and started throwing punches that Kigan didged before kicking Ray back down to the ground. Kigan soon made a spear of wind and threw it at Ray. Ray rolled out of the way as the spear smashed into the ground Kigan kept throwing them as Ray rolled across the ground as he ended up in a river. Kigan created ball of wind, "Let's see you survive this. **Wind Magic! Sky Bomb!** " Kigan threw it into the water and after a few seconds it exploded as water flew into the air form the blast.

Kigan landed smiling. "Ya know. I was expecting far more from you. Sadly I'm disappointed." Kigan shrugged as he began walking away.

Soon Kigan stopped as he turned around seeing Ray crawling out of the river breathing heavily. "Jeez that was close..any closer I would've been a goner." Ray stood up as he looked at Kigan.

"Oh..You survived. Excellent. I was beginning my fun was over already." Kigan walked back towards Ray with a smile.

Ray wiped his mouth spitting out blood. "Bring it on."

Ray charged at Kigan again and with a blizzard engulfing both of his arms and threw a series of punches as Kigan smiled dodging them. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray threw a fake kick and caught Kigan with a punch in the gut sending Kigan flying as he slammed through a tree. Kigan spat up blood as he stood up and he stared at it. "That's the first time anyone has made me see my own blood." Kigan began laughing. "Yes! This is what I wanted! A battle that will leave me bleeding and wanting more!" Kigan charged towards Ray again catching him off guard and threw a series of punches to Ray's jaw and stomach before kicking Ray in the side sending him skidding across the ground. Ray quickly flipped up as Kigan was ready and lifted his arms towards Ray with his fits parallel to each other. **"Wind Magic. Heavens Devastation!"** Soon a massive blast of wind hit Ray and he felt like his bones and organs were being shredded as he coughed up blood as he fell.

Ray flew towards a tree slamming through it and falling over as he coughed up blood as blood fell down his head and past his eye. Ray couldn't feel his legs or fingers as he could feel his bones rattling at the moment. Ray slowly got up and and held his side as Kigan was breathing heavy clearly exhausting most of his magic on that last attack.

Ray caught his breath. _"He must've exhausted himself from using that attack. This might be my only chance."_ Ray wiped the blood out of his eyes. "So looks like you used up to much of your magic with that last one huh."

Kigan gritted his teeth. _"Damn. I used to much magic on this pest. I need to end this."_

Ray charged towards him and leaped up. **"Ice Dragon! Talon!"** Ray kicked him in the jaw sending him back. When Kigan looked at Ray his eyes went wide. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray's punch hit him dead center in the face sending Kigan flying. _"I just need one more attack!"_ Ray ran up about to charge up one more attack only to be caught up by a wind punch to the face knocking him back. Kigan raised his arms with his fists aimed towards Ray. But, Ray jumped back with a laugh. "You aren't gonna trick me that easy!" Kigan smiled and appeared behind Ray. **"Wind Magic."** Ray's eyes went wide. **"Heaven's Devetstion."** The wind shredded Ray's body and Ray's eyes went white as blood shot out of his mouth and his body went limp.

Kigan breathed heavily as he started walking away. "Such a pathetic waste. But, now it's time to deal with the rest." Kigan slowly smiled. "Perhaps I'll take my time with the blond girl."

Ray slowly fell back as his body was limp and unmoving but, deep in his mind he could hear a voice. _**"Such a pathetic way to fall...Killed by a arrogant wizard...I refuse to believe...that the man raised by The Ice Dragon King...The son of Frosvidate...would fail so easily...Take my power...and prove...you are worthy...then...you. Will. Come to me."**_ Ray could feel a sudden surge of magic flood his body as he stood and clenched his fists. Ray still coughed up blood but, stood up and stared Kigan down who couldn't believe that Ray was still standing.

Kigan was about to use his time distortion magic to finish Ray off but, coughed up blood. _"Oh no...I used up to much Magic...No...I can't lose...NO!"_ Kigan was shaking as looked at Ray.

" **Ice Dragon!"** Magic surrounded Ray. **"Stalactite Barrage!** Ray started launching multiple stalactites towards Kigan and each one hit Kigan dead on and Ray just kept hitting him. Kigan was sent back against a mountain as Ray roared as he sent the last one and Kigan was smashed into the mountain. Once Ray stopped Kigan was unconscious and he fell forward defeated.

Ray was breathing heavily as he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. _"What the hell...was that voice?"_ Ray shook his head. "Can't think of that right now..I gotta get back to the others.." Ray got up and started making his way back. Ray was using the trees to hold himself up as he walked despite all the pain he felt in his legs he finally reached Lucy and the others.

Lucy looked at Ray and ran over and caught Ray as he fell. "Ray!? Are you okay!?" Lucy's voice was filled with concern.

Ray laughed. "I'm alive aren't I.." Ray smiled despite all the pain.

Lucy couldn't help but, smile just a bit. "Even now you have a sense of humor." Lucy helped Ray over and had him sit down before looking at Wendy. "Wendy do you think you could heal Ray?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah okay." Wendy walked over to Ray.

"Honestly. You look like you can barely stand up right. Absolutely pathetic." Carla huffed as she shook her head.

"Well at least he won and is still alive after all." Falu chimed in. "But, still that does seem pretty stupid that you took so long." Falu looked at Ray shaking his head.

Ray wanted to strangle those two cats so badly. _"Oh you two are so lucky I can't move right now otherwise I'd make you into punching bags!"_

Wendy began healing Ray's injuries. _"He was fought so hard...I hope he doesn't think we're mad.."_

Hibiki looked at Ray. "Well at least you took care of him. Hopefully you'll be back on your feet soon."

Ray chuckled. "Don't worry. Wendy will have me back on my feet in no time. I have faith that I'll be fine."

Lucy smiled at Ray's optimism. "Well at least you're alive that's the most important thing."

Ray smiled at her. "Yeah. Once I'm back on my feet we'll take down the Oracion Seis and stop Nervana." Ray looked at the beam that signified Nervana's release. _"And hopefully find out what that voice was and why I have to find them...Please let everyone else be okay."_

 **End Of Chapter 26**

 **So everyone else usually get a episode dedicated to there fight with an Oracion Seis member so consider this Ray's dedicated fight. So hopefully you all enjoyed and hopefully I get the next chapter out much faster. Anyway see you guys next time!**


	27. Chapter 27 - Celestial Battle!

**Hello everyone welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings I hope everyone is doing fantastic! I apologize for the lack of content lately I have been super busy with things and I am going to be back for sometime so I am going to continue my story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 27 - Celestial Battle!

After being healed by Wendy, Ray stood up and rolled his shoulder as he stretched out finding he's back at 100%.

"That feels better." Ray smiled as he looked over at Wendy. "I owe you one."

Wendy returned the smile. "No it's alright. I was just helping out a friend."

"Glad to see your back up and running. But, we got bigger problems right now." Hibiki and Lucy walked over to them. "If what Natsu said was true then Jellal is alive."

Ray looked down shaking his head. "I don't get how. Last time I saw him was after me and Natsu destroyed the tower of heaven." Ray clenched his fist at the memories of what had happened.

"Ahh!" The group looked over at Carla who was supposed to be by Erza. "Erza's gone!" 

Happy looked at them. "Do you think she heard us mention Jellal!?"

"Maybe she did. We have to stop her!" Falu tried to go after them only Ray grabbed his tail.

Carla on the other hand crossed her arms in annoyance. "Where are her manners? She didn't even thank Wendy for healing her."

Ray looked over to see Wendy shaking and didn't know why. "It's my fault..I should never have healed him..It's my fault that Nirvana was freed and Erza ran off.."

Ray looked at Hibiki who was about to attack Wendy but, thankfully Ray ran over and grabbed her jumping out of the way.

Lucy looked at Hibiki in shock. "What are you doing!?"

Hibiki however still attacked and knocked Ray out of the air and knocked Wendy out cold as Ray hit the ground before running over and catching Wendy.

"Ray can you carry her. Come on." Hibiki soon took off where Natsu ran.

Ray put Wendy on his back and along with Falu, Carla, Happy and, Lucy ran after Hibiki. They ran through the woods as Ray carried Wendy on his back.

"Okay I want answers Hibiki why'd you attack Wendy?" Ray ran beside Hibiki.

"I haven't been honest..I know more about Nirvana than I let on." Hibiki stopped running as did the rest of the group as Happy, Falu and, Carla were flying.

Hibiki finally told the truth about how Nirvana can change light into darkness and searches for those who are weaker and turns them to the dark side. With that realization they understood why Hibiki knocked Wendy unconscious since she felt guilty.

Ray began thinking it over. _"So those who are evil turn good..and those who are good with weak hearts turn evil..I hope everyone is okay.."_

As they ran, Ray began to grow worried about everyone in the alliance which was terrifying enough. Hell Nirvana could cause and entire guild to attack one and other or another guild entirely which will be bad news for everyone. Now that Ray thought about it..Natus being evil probably wouldn't be all different than how Natsu is now. Ray looked at the light Nirvana was giving off and felt a chill going down his spine. But, soon they came across a river with Natsu on a raft motion sick and Gray about to kill him that is until Sagitarius who Lucy summoned shot the ice out of Gray's hand.

"Alright! Come out!" Gray held his hand out shooting lances towards them until Ray jumped in the way and ate them.

Ray finished his impromptu meal with a gulp. "Gray what the hell are you doing!?"

"Looks obvious to me!" Falu jumped off Ray's shoulder.

Natsu smiled despite the motion sickness. "Nice..shot..Lucy.." Then reverted to throwing up.

Lucy had a sweatdrop. "You throwing up after saying my name isn't doing much for my confidence!"

Sagittarius did his salute. "Shall I shoot him?"

"Who the hell are you anyway. I know you're not the real Gray because, Nirvana could never get to him. He's as cool as they come. So who the hell are you." Ray had already figured out that this was an imposter since Gray would never be changed by Nirvana.

"It's wobbling...to the side….make it stop…" Natsu laid there motion sick despite it not moving…

Lucy couldn't understand that what so ever. "How are you motion sick when it's not even moving!?"

Happy flew towards Natsu in an attempt to save him. "Don't worry buddy! I'm coming for ya!" Only he was trapped in ice and before it could fall Falu flew over catching it only to fall with it.

'Gray' stood there with an outstretched hand with a frosty mist engulfing it. "Both Falu and Happy can only carry one person at a time. Neither have any combat skills. That's all the info Gray has on them. He's got plenty of info on Lucy, new member of Fairy Tail definitely easy on the eyes. He likes the whole package."

Lucy couldn't help but, blush. "Uh..should I be hearing this?"

Ray mentally screamed in annoyance. _"Note to self punch Gray in the face later."_

"She can be similar to Erza in that she has a hot head but, hides her pure heart. Oh she's a celestial wizard. That so!" 'Gray' sent a massive spiralling blade of Ice towards Lucy.

Ray jumped in front of it and encased his arms in ice and blocked the attack as it shattered. "Taking cheap shots I knew you weren't the real Gray."

"Accessing information on Ray Grant. Also new member to Fairy Tail a tough and stubborn fighter also has a cool mind under pressure. Interesting also an Ice Dragon Slayer." 'Gray' seemed to know a whole lot about Ray. "Hides the fact that his anger can get the better of him but, has a good heart."

Lucy thought about what Ray said. _"That's right Nirvana only affects those whose emotions waiver on good and evil so that can't be Gray because, like Ray said he's as cool as they come!"_ Lucy finally understood what Ray said. "Alright who the hell are you!?"

'Gray' starts laughing before changing into...Lucy?

"Your absolutely joking right…" Ray deadpanned as he looked at 'Lucy'. "We know you aren't the real Lucy so cut the act."

"Oh i'll show you and I think you'll see I'm as real as that bimbo." That's….when 'Lucy' pulled up her top exposing her chest.

Lucy screamed covering her chest as Ray, Hibiki, and..even Sagittarius couldn't even believe what they were seeing. Meanwhile Natsu still laid there motion sick.

In unison Hibiki and Sagittarius agreed. "Yup their real!"

Lucy would only kick the both of them out of embarrassment. "I hate both of you!"

Carla couldn't help but, be annoyed at the act. "Think about what kinda example your setting for Wendy you floozy."

Lucy looked at Carla with annoyance and shock as she couldn't believe it. "What! But, that's not me! I mean it looks like me! But, it's not!" Lucy fell to her knees with sadness. "Why does this always happen to me!"

Ray was stood there not moving as his brain seemed fried. _"That image is burned into my memory forever…"_ Slowly Ray's soul began leaving his body playing a harp. Ray shook himself out of it and looked at 'Lucy ready for anything. Sort of.

The fake Lucy saw Ray staring and smirked as she turned around shaking her rear at him. "See something you like? Why not come get a kiss huh?"

Ray jaw nearly dropped till Lucy kicked him in the face. "Don't be such a pervert!"

'Lucy' laughed. "It's only gonna get worse for you. Since I know what spirits you carry." That shocked Lucy who was in the middle of plumbing Ray's face in. "You had an audience with the Celestial Spirit King? How did a noob like you ever get the honor?" Hibiki, Sagittarius and, Ray (finally) Stood by Lucy. "Whatever doesn't matter." She pointed at Sagittarius. "Listen up Sagittarius. Take them out."

Sagittarius shot arrows at Hibiki taking him down. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell!?" Ray dodged another slew of arrows.

"I thought you only took orders from Lucy!?" Carla couldn't believe what happened.

Ray looked at Sagittarius. "Carla! You and Falu take Wendy and get out of here! As fast as you can!"

Carla gasped at Ray. "Who do you think you are giving me an order!"

"Come on!" Falu grabbed Carla as she grabbed Wendy and flew off. "Let's go!"

Lucy grabbed Sagittarius's key. "I'm gonna close your gate and let you take a break. I know it's not your fault."

Sagittarius saluted. "I apologize I can't be of further help." He vanished once his gate closed.

'Lucy' smiled. "About time. **Open Gate Of The Archer.** Come back Sagittarius." With a poof of smoke Sagittarius was beside the fake Lucy.

Ray, Lucy and, Sagittarius couldn't believe it. "What? But, how? But, what means did you summon me?"

"Quit the small stuff and you'll last longer. All that matters is I summoned you and now you have to do as I say." 'Lucy' smiled sticking her tongue out.

"I will not betray Lady Lucy no matter what you say." Sagittarius was loyal and attempted to ignore the imposter.

"We'll see. Put an arrow right into that white cat's back!" 'Lucy' pointed at Carla who was carrying Wendy.

"I can not do that!" Sagittarius struggled to control himself.

'Lucy' grew frustrated. "Are you disobeying an order from your master."

"You may share her likeness and abilities. But, comparing yourself to Lady Lucy is a blasphemy upon her name!" Sagittarius struggled as hard as possible as he already had a drawn arrow. "Please send my back my lady!"

"Right! **Closing Gate Of The Archer!** " Lucy swiped her key but, nothing happened. "What the!?"

"Only the wizard who summoned the spirit can send it back." 'Lucy' gloated that she summoned Sagittarius which gave Ray and idea.

"Wait. I got it!" Ray ran over and engulfed his leg in a blizzard. "Sorry about this one Sagittarius! **Ice Dragon! Talon!** " Ray kicked Sagittarius in the side knocking him back. "Sorry about that!"

Sagittarius saluted Ray. "It's quite alright! Thank you Lord Ray for stopping me! I promise to be stronger next time!" Thankfully that sent Sagittarius vanished.

"I think that's enough. Nirvana has been found so let's not waste our time my pets." A new femmine voice said from the tree's.

"As you wish." 'Lucy' soon changed into a pair of celestial spirits. The source of the voice walked into view. Angel. "Hello Lucy darling how does it feel to feel to gaze upon an angel?"

"I'm pretty sure i'd rather be blind lady!" Lucy yelled from across the river.

"That can be arranged. Did you enjoy my pets tricks? I'm quite fond of them. Celestial spirits make the best toys." Already Ray wanted to punch her in the jaw just for saying that.

Lucy was shocked that she was a Celestial Wizard too. "Wait. So your a Celestial Wizard too?" Lucy felt insulted. "That makes me sick." She knew she wouldn't fall to the fall to the dark side and that Angel wasn't gonna be fighting for truth and justice anytime soon so Nirvana wouldn't affect anything. _"Hibiki is badly hurt and Natsu is down for the count. Looks like it's up to me and Ray. Luckily we're next to a river and where there's water. There's Aquarius."_

"Your gate keys will make an excellent addition. Hand them over or you'll be wearing lots of red."

"Not to the likes of you! **Open Gate Of The Water Bearer!** " Lucy pulled out another key.

"Get lost you two." Angel sent Gemini away.

Lucy swiped her key. **"Aquarius!"** Aquarius came out into the water as Ray smiled.

" _Great thinking. With Aquarius on our side we'll take her out in no time!"_ Ray cracked his knuckles. "Alright let's do this!"

Lucy pointed at Angel. "Wipe her out! I don't care if you take us with her!" Ray looked at Lucy like she's crazy.

"That's what I planned on doing."

"What did I ever do to you?" Lucy lost some of her enthusiasm.

Aquarius began manipulating the water. "Every moron here is gonna drown!"

Ray changed his mind. _"We're so dead!"_

Angel held her own key. **"Open Gate Of The Scorpion."** Soon a bright light came off her key. " **Scorpio.** " Soon a man with a scorpion tail appeared.

"I was born! To be wicked!"

Aquarius seemed to drop everything. "Oh my darling chiseled hunk!" _**(I hate myself for even writing that…)**_

Lucy looked at her with mass confusion. "What!?" The two hugged each other lovingly. "Wait...don't tell me he's…"

Aquarius was on cloud 9 right now. "Yup! My boyfriend!"

Scorpio looked at Lucy smiling. "So your my Blue Bombshell's Celestial Wizard! Getting to meet you is. Wicked." That's when he looked at Ray. "Looks like you got a lover of your own. Wicked."

Ray nearly fell over from that. "We aren't a couple!"

Lucy on the other hand had something else on her mind. "Wait! What has she been saying about me!?"

Aquarius got in both Ray and Lucy's space with intense anger. "Listen here you two if you wanna keep breathing listen closely. Don't even think about embarrassing me in front of my Scorpio. Or your gonna suffer. Clear."

In unison and out of fear Ray and Lucy agreed. "As crystal!"

Lucy held her chest out of anxiety. "She's gonna kill me."

"I'm taking my lady for a night on the town Angel you got this! No rest for the wicked!" Scorpio waved as the two walked off.

Angel was waving a white handkerchief at them. "Have fun!"

Lucy looked at them in shock. "Wait you can't leave me here!" But, they vanished.

Ray just stared at what he just saw. "Well that was a big ass bucket of nothing!"

"How you survived this long without knowing how the Celestial Spirits relate." Angel walked up to Lucy before kicking her. "A novice like you can't beat me!" 

Ray ran over to Lucy as Lucy landed hard into the river. "Lucy!"

Angel laughed. "Aw isn't't that adorable he's all concerned."

Ray looked at Angel engulfing his hands in a frozen mist. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh please. **Angel Magic. Hammer Angel!** " Angel throws up 20 gold coins as a bright light summons a massive bearded Angel with a hammer for each arm. "Be a dear and squash him."

The angel began trying to smash Ray who was much faster as he leaped up into the air. "Eat this! **Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!** " Ray threw a right hook but, the angel blocked hit as he was pushed back.

Lucy laid there in the water. _"How can I beat her without my strongest spirit...wait!"_ Lucy popped up holding another key. "She's not the only powerhouse I have! **Open Gate Of The Lion!** "

Soon Leo appeared. "Your handsome prince has arrived."

Hibiki looked in shock. "Leo.."

Ray meanwhile was sent flying back as he landed beside Leo. "Good to see you again."

Leo smiled. "Same to you. Having a bit of trouble are we?"

Ray groaned. "We have to beat her or the gilds in danger."

Leo smiled not uncrossing his arms. "Sounds easy enough."

Angel laughed again. "You really have no idea do you. **Open Gate Of The Ram. Aries.** "

In another puff of smoke a ram girl with ram horn appeared she looked timid. "I hope you can forgive me Leo."

"It's you.." Leo was in shock at Aries being here and so was Hibiki.

Ray took a second to think at how Angel has one of Karen's spirits. "Wait..so that means..you did it didn't you." Ray clenched his fists.

Lucy looked over at Ray. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple. I'm the one who put her six feet under." Angel's confession shook Leo and Hibiki as she petted Aries head. "Like they say the victor goes the spoil."

Aries was almost scared. "Please..stop.."

Ray gritted his teeth. "She wasn't much of a challenge. The fool tried opening two gates at once when she could barely stand. She practically handed her keys to me. It worked out well but, I wish she put up more of a fight. So many Celestial Wizards lost their lives and keys to me I lost count. You'll just be another stone on the trail of misery I've paved." Angel was truly something evil.

Hibiki was angry. _"This woman...Angel..took my love away from me...she was killed by one of her own...a Celestial Wizard...I hate them all! They will pay!"_ Hibiki finally snapped out of it realizing what he was saying. _"No! It's what Nirvana wants! I gotta fight it!"_

Lucy held Leo's key. "You finally get to see each other again and you have to fight." She shook her head. "No. I won't make you fight." Before she could close the gate Leo stopped her.

"I don't need you to protect me Lucy. It's true Aries and I were once friends but, now we have new Celestial contracts. We'll fight for the wizards we made them with."

Aries nodded. "That's right. I may owe my life to you Leo but, in this instance you are my enemy." Aries had a sweet timid voice but, had her case made.

"For a celestial spirit." The two spirits got ready to battle. "It's a matter of pride!" The two charged each other.

Lucy couldn't stop shaking. "This isn't right.."

Angel smiled. "Oh well they're actually fighting. Unexpected as it was who am I to interfere."

Lucy shook out of sadness for them. "Please stop..friends shouldn't fight."

Ray just stood there anger filling his body as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "How dare you…"

"Well this was unexpected. I never knew she'd have a combat type. Very well. **Open Gate Of The Chisel. Caelum.** " She pulled out a silver key and a strange spirit appeared. "I've got some target for you. Once Aries stops Leo in his tracks do what you do best." Caelum changed into some kinda laser canon charging up.

Once charged Caelum fired and the blast hit Aries piercing her body and next Leo's as they slowly began to vanish while Angel laughed.

Ray looked in shock as he couldn't believe what Angel just did. "You.."

"See that's how you pull off multiple gates darling. Looks like I put your most powerful spirit out for awhile." Angel felt proud for what she did.

Lucy clenched her fists. "You disgust me."

Angel looked at Lucy raising an eyebrow. "Are you crying? It's not like they actually died."

"But, they do feel pain! A real Celestial Wizard would respect their spirits!" Lucy had tears welling up in her eyes.

Ray growled. "Now it's your turn to feel pain!" Ray ran up and leaped towards her Angel as it tried to attack but, Ray dodged grabbing its hammer arm. Ray ran up the arm as fast as he could and engulfed his hand in ice. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray punched the Hammer Wizard in the jaw as it fell over with a massive thud as it slowly disappeared into dust.

Angel gasped as she screamed in actual pain as her angel magic had a draw back once her angel was defeated she could feel pain. The stronger the angel the more pain she'd feel and she looked at Ray in anger. "You'll pay!" She looked at Lucy. Caelum! Target the blond!"

Caelum charged up again. "Lucy!" Ray ran quickly as Caelum fired only Ray jumped in the way and was hit in the side by the blast as he winced before crashing to the side.

Lucy looked at Ray in shock. "No! Ray!"

Angel smiled. "Aw how sweet. He was willing to sacrifice himself for you."

Lucy looked at Angel. **"Open Gate Of The Golden Bull! Taurus!"** Lucy swiped the key as Taurus came out.

Angel smiled as she pulled out another key. "Gemini." The Gemini Twins appeared again.

"Making Lucy cry was the worst mooove of your life. Get ready for a rodeo of pain." Taurus looked as Gemini turned into Lucy.

'Lucy' was holding onto Caelum as she winked at the bull. "Come get some you colby beef stud."

Taurus being the pervert he was ran towards 'Lucy' while the real Lucy couldn't believe this and Lucy smacked him with Caelum like a baseball bat hitting a homerun. "He's outta here!"

"No Taurus!" Lucy soon stumbled falling over from using to much magic. "Already.."

Angel smiled. "I'm afraid you're simply out gunned. I have more power than a novice like you."

'Lucy' began knocking Lucy around with Caelum as Angel laughed enjoying it. "Poor thing you really shouldn't beat yourself up over it. Ahahahahaha!"

Ray laid against the side holding his side. "Lucy…"

Lucy looked over at Angel. "Hey quit staring. It annoys me."

"Release Aries from her contract." Lucy's demand shocked not only Angel but, Gemini too.

Angel thought Lucy was crazy. "Your joking right?" 

"Karen tormented her. Broke her on almost a daily basis she deserves she deserves to be happy but, that won't happen until she's free." Lucy seemed to be getting to Gemini only to be smacked again hitting a grassy stone in the middle of the river.

"What do we say when we want something Lucy my dear. Well I'm waiting." Angel didn't care what Lucy wanted.

"Please...let her go..I beg you.." Lucy couldn't stop herself from crying. "She should be with Loke..and we can make that happen..do what you want with me..just let Aries go so she can find her own happiness!"

Angel laughed. "For free?"

"You can have anything! Except my spirits! You can even take my life!" Lucy wasn't about to give up her friends no matter what.

"Oh really. Gemini collect for me!" Angel was gonna take Lucy's keys no matter what she said.

Gemini raised Caelum again but, froze as Ray slowly stood up. "You don't get it do you…" Angel looked over at Ray. "Lucy spirits...are more than that to her..their her friends...they are her family...no matter what she's willing to die for them.."

Angel grew impatient with this. "Hurry up Gemini!"

Gemini tried to but stopped hearing something in their head. "Huh..I hear a strange voice..it's in my head." Gemini could hear Lucy as a little girl asking how to be taught how to summon them, then hearing Lucy declare the spirits are her friends not her shields she wasn't gonna let her friend (aka. Loke) disappear forever. "No I can't…" Gemini was now crying as the tears fell. "She loves us..she's willing to give up her life for us...we envy,...her spirits…"

Ray smiled. "You see Gemini..Lucy thinks of her spirits like true friends..just like I do.."

Gemini looked over at Ray hearing yet another voice only it was Ray's. _"Lucy cares about her spirits! Anyone who treats them like shields isn't a true Celestial Wizard at all! I may not be one but, damn it I won't let anyone hurt them! Lucy spirits are my family too! So if your gonna take them you'll have to go through me!"_ Gemini looked at Ray. "He..He loves us just like her...He'd give his life for us.."

Angel had enough. "Begone!" Gemini disappeared as Angel looked at her key. "Oh you'll suffer for that!" Angel looked behind Lucy as Hibiki walked up behind her as he grabbed her neck. "No way! Your friend switched sides in the middle of the battle! How priceless!" Angel laughed.

Ray tried to stop him only to fall over in pain. "Damn it.."

Slowly Hibiki put his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "Just relax...This might feel funny but, I'm gonna use Archive to teach you hyper magic." Hibiki put his hands on the side over her head as light engulfed them. "This is a one shot deal so make it count!"

Lucy's mind was flooded with tons of magical spells as Hibiki used his magic to teach her.

"Caelum! Finish them!" Angel demanded as Caelum changed into a canon.

Lucy finally knew the spell. **"From stars far and wide that embody the heavens. By radiance reveal their form to me. I implore you oh Tetrabiblos. Ruler of the stars let your unrestrained rage flow."**

Angel was shocked at this spell Lucy was using. "What! I've never seen this spell!" Caelum was charging up. "Hurry up! Hoot her!"

" **With the eighty eight heavenly bodies."** Lucy's eyes shot open with a magical circle inside them. **"Shining!"** Caelum fired. **"Urano Metria!"** A massive light shot out as Angel was wiped out falling into the water. Lucy looked over confused on what just happened. "Did I just win?"

Hibiki smiled. _"Never doubted you for a second...well done Lucy.."_

Ray slowly stood up and limped over to Lucy holding his side. "Nice job..you okay?"

Lucy held her arm. "I'm okay.."

Soon Angel popped out of the water and had Caelum ready to fire. "I will not lose! I am part of the Oracion Seis!"

Ray stood in front of Lucy since Lucy was in no condition to fight and Lucy looked at her confused. _"What's going on..all my strength is drained..and why does she look like she fought a tornado?"_

Caelum fired only it went around them and Angel didn't believe it. "You missed...you filthy traitor." Caelum soon disappeared as the raft carrying Natsu drifted away and Angel fell back out of power but, Ray used what little strength he had to catch her. "What are you…"

Ray put her on the side of the river. "It's over...just stay here."

Ray walked past Lucy and grabbed the raft before it went anywhere as he and Lucy tried to save Natsu only to be caught in rapids that came out of nowhere. "Oh no…"

They were pulled onto the raft as they went down stream and Ray hung onto them as a waterfall was coming up ahead and Lucy looked up to see it. "Oh no way.."

Within seconds they flew over the side as Ray held onto Lucy with Natsu under his arm and hung on tight as they fell into the water below. Ray managed to swim to shore pushing Lucy up onto the ground while he pulled Natsu up onto land.

Ray struggled due to all his pain as he groaned in pain coughing up water. _"Alright come on you heavy bastard!"_ When Ray didn't get any help he just groaned. _"No! No one actually come and help that just be a little too much!"_ Ray finally pulled Natsu onto land.

Meanwhile with Wendy she explained to Falu and Carla had found Wendy seven years ago after the sky dragon disappeared. She told them how he and her traveled together and that he was there when she needed someone. Then how one day he was acting weird before finally seperating from her and telling her about a guild that she can stay with and how she's been there since then.

Back with Ray he had groaned from pain and exhaustion as he laid Natsu under a tree and Lucy on his right.

Ray slowly walked by the river before collapsing. "I hope everyone's okay…" He closed his eyes.

After sometime he woke up and felt like his side was messed with and found he was wearing new clothes. "Wait..why is my side better..and what happened to my clothes?"

"Ray your awake!" Ray looked to see Lucy wearing a new outfit and Natsu was too.

"Wait who changed my clothes?" Ray was was still confused about that.

He got his answer when a familiar voice spoke up. "That would be me." Ray looked to see Virgo. "I provided you with a matching set to Princess Lucy's."

Lucy deadpan. "I don't think that was necessary."

Natsu finally woke up. "We're wasting time. Where's that light thingy?"

Lucy looked as did Natsu and Ray seeing it changed the sky was red and it looked different and Virgo told them it changed from black to white.

Natsu looked at Ray and smiled. "Thanks for saving my butt."

Ray smiled patting his shoulder. "Anytime."

Lucy looked down with a slight blush. "Thanks for saving me too.."

Virgo stood there. "She loves you."

Lucy looked at her annoyed. "Don't copy those stupid cats!"

Natsu looked around. "Speaking of which where are they?"

"I do not know I have not seen them." Virgo didn't see them whatsoever.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "Wasn't a certain blonde and blue supposed to stay with Erza?"

Lucy looked down letting out a sigh. "We know..but, we got seperated." 

"What are we doing waiting around? We should go running towards that light." Natsu had a plan in a way.

"I was proud to serve you princess. Until next time." Virgo soon vanished making Lucy think that all her magic was gone.

They heard a rustle in the bushes and saw Sherry walking out of the woods only something was wrong. "It's all your fault you Fairy Tail members are to blame." Soon two wooden hands came out of the ground.

"I've had enough of you!" Gray came running out of the woods and wrestled Sherry down.

"Gray you're alive thank goodness." Ray looked at Sherry. "I think Nirvana s controlling her." 

"I'll make you pay for what you did! I'll avenge him!" Sherry struggled.

"Avenge me for what?" Leon walked out of the woods alive. "I thought you had a little more faith in me."

Sherry looked to see it was Leon. "Is it really you?"

"Of course. It was still dangerous even though I put some distance between me and the bomb. It took me awhile to recover." Leon walked up looking at Ray. "Where did you get the outfit Ray?"

Ray crossed his arms. "None of your business."

Sherry was happy to see Leon and Nirvana's influence left her body which means they were running out of time.

"I don't like this. We need to find Erza and the others before we run out of time and stop Nirvana." Ray looked at Nirvana as it glowed. "We're gonna stop it."

 **End Of Chapter 27**

 **Alright I hope you all enjoyed this I am truly sorry for how long this took me. I have been horribly busy and I hope not to take as much time with the next one anyways see you guys in the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Wind Is Frozen!

**Welcome back to A Fairy's New Wings and I hope everyone is enjoying the story especially last chapter I had plenty of fun writing it! Anyway let's continue! Also I am officially home now and out of the US Navy. I'll explain why at the end.**

Chapter 28 - The Wind Is Frozen!

Ray stared up at the light Nirvana illuminated. "This doesn't look good."

Lyon had picked Sherry up. "Our mission is a failure."

There was a rustling in the bushes as Lezon came out holding his arm. "You guys see it too right?"

Ray walked over catching his friend after he collapsed. "Dude what happened?"

Lezon had to be helped down to sit and rest. "I got ambushed. I'll be alright I just need a minute."

"Well at least you're alive." Gray looked over at Nirvana's light.

Soon the ground started shaking which wasn't a good sign as the group was suddenly going high into the air as a large stone thendral came out of the ground. Soon it was revealed that what was under the ground appears to be a large city.

Ray looked around as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This…is Nirvana!?"

Natsu however took of running up the stone limb which everyone but, Leon and Lezon stayed behind. Ray was hot on Natsu's trail as Falu had shown up grabbing Ray and flying up into the air before landing onto another building.

Ray looked around trying to find anyway to stop this thing. "There has to be something we can hit." Ray looked over to see Natsu being carried by Happy. "Looks like Happy is back. Alright."

Ray smelled the air finding that disgusting scent knowing where Cobra is now. Only to be caught off by a massive gust of wind nearly knocking Ray off the roof if Falu didn't catch him. Ray looked to see Kigan had returned.

"Damn it. I thought I took that guy out!" Falu had flown into the air.

Kigan simply laughed. "You think a pathetic wizard like you could take me out!? Think again! **Wind Magic Sky Blades!** " Kigan launched a massive sphere riddled with blades towards Ray.

Falu quickly dodged it flying up into the air. "How are we gonna stop this guy!?"

Ray started to think. "Falu let's launch ourselves at him! Max Speed time!"

Falu smiled. "Yes sir!" Falu flew higher before flying down towards Kigan. **"Max Speed!"** Soon Ray and Falu went soaring towards Kigan who couldn't use his temporal magic in time. Ray pulled back his fist as he flew towards Kigan as ice covered his fist. Kigan was unable to dodge as Ray hit him with a right hook to the jaw sending Kigan flying into a building crashing into the stone. Falu managed to pull up and stop as he looked to where Kigan had crashed.

"Is he down?" Before Falu's question could be answered the two were hit out of the air by a ball of wind.

The two started falling but, Ray pulled Falu against his chest and protected him from the crash landing they had.

Ray slammed back first through the stone before skidding to a stop as the dust cleared. "You okay Falu?"

Falu rubbed his head. "Yeah..I'm okay."

Ray let out a sigh of relief before quickly dodging a blade made from air as it sliced through the stones like nothing. Kigan looked at Ray gritting his teeth as Ray would glare back at him before jumping back as Kigan gave chase. Ray landed and put Falu down before charging back towards Kigan as they slammed their heads against one and other. Kigan went for a wind engulfed punch but, Ray caught it in his left hand as he went for his own and Kigan caught it as well. The two stayed locked struggling for leverage as they began slamming their knees against the one and others causing wind and ice to spark. They kept doing this until Kigan hit Ray with a headbutt opening Ray up to a series of punches to his stomach and ribs. Kigan hit with a left then a right repeatedly with a smirk but, Ray caught both his hands and knees Kigan in the jaw with his left then right.

Ray's leg was covered with a blizzard. **"Ice Dragon! Talon!"** Ray kicked Kigan in the side sending him to the side skidding across the ground. Once Kigan jumped up Ray was right in his face delivering rapid punches to his gut before punching him in the jaw. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Kigan dodged and kicked Ray in the jaw before grabbing him and tossing him into the ground. Kigan tried to stomp Ray's head in but, Ray rolled to the side only Kigan grabbed him and punched him in the stomach before headbutting him. Ray groaned in pain as Kigan tossed Ray across the ground but, Ray got up and charged at him again and the two threw a punch but, when they collided it sent a shockwave through the air.

Ray went to kick Kigan who dodged it but, caught Ray with a punch in the face before sweeping out Ray's legs. Ray caught himself on his hands but, Kigan went to punch Ray only for it to be trapped in Ray's legs. Ray spun around tossing Kigan into another stone building before charging after him, **"Ice Dragon! Sword Horn!"** Ray launched himself towards Kigan only to be dodged as Kigan grabbed Ray and slammed him into the ground. **"Wind Magic! Wind Palm!"** Kigan clapped his hands together as a tornado was created catching Ray inside it. Ray was being thrown around at a high speed before Ray saw Kigan. **"Wind Magic! Blades Of Wind!"** Kigan launched hundreds of wind created blades towards Ray forcing him to try and dodge it while he dodged most he was cut on the right cheek, right forearm and, left thigh. Now bleeding Ray groaned, **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray's breath attack disrupted the tornado freeing him as he looked at Kigan, **"Ice Dragon! Stalactite Barrage!"** Ray launched dozens of stalactites towards Kigan. Kigan saw them coming, **"Wind Magic! Storm Mail!"** Kigan covered himself in a armor made of wind which saved him from but, Ray was right in his face and punched him into the ground.

Kigan went crashing into the stone below but, didn't take to much damage thanks to his Storm Mail. Ray growled and covered his hand in ice before launching himself towards Kigan. **"Ice Dragon! Ice Slash!"** Ray threw his hand forward slashing Kigan's Storm Mail covered body which may not have harmed him but, sent him flying. Ray quickly went after him as Kigan slammed into a wall Ray threw a punch as Kigan blocked it only to be pushed through the wall. **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray hit Kigan point blank with his breath attack which sent Kigan flying and slamming into multiple stone ruins. Once Kigan stood up his Storm Mail was broken. Ray stood there breathing heavily as he saw Kigan standing up to spit blood out of his mouth. Ray gritted his teeth as he felt the pain in his ribs, the ache in his back and, the blood falling from his mouth and head. Ray clenched his fists as he and Kigan charged each other again, **"Ice Dragon Talon!"** Ray attempted to kick Kigan who vanished only to reappear and punch Ray in the ribs before grabbing his leg and slamming him down. Ray coughed up blood as he hit the ground. Kigan dropped down kneeing Ray in the gut before punching Ray repeatedly. Once he stopped Kigan breathed heavily as Ray slowly looked at him blood falling from his mouth and head. Kigan grew angry and went to punch Ray again but, Ray grabbed Kigan and hit him with a headbutt, **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray's roar sent Kigan flying as Ray slowly stood up.

Kigan hit the ground and skidded to a hard stop and he coughs up a lot of blood as he held his ribs slowly getting to his knees. "Why...Why..Why..WHY! Why don't you just stay down and die!"

Ray slowly sat up holding his ribs before standing up. "Because...if I do...then Natsu wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

Kigan's rage grew. "After this..I'm gonna make sure you never get back up!" Kigan gathered all his strength for one more attack. **"Wind Magic! Tornado's Furry!"** Kigan launched a massive tornado towards Ray.

Ray stood there and sighed. "One more punch...that's all I need...Let's go!"

Ray charged forward towards the tornado coming directly for him as his right forearm as Ray was slowly mustering all the magic he has left in body. **"Dragon Slayer Sacred Art! Ice Dragon! Dragon's Fist!"** Soon a massive dragon made ice roars as it flew through the tornado and towards Kigan as he stood there eyes wide.

"Fairy Tail..your power..knows no bounds." Kigan closed his eyes.

Ray's attack hit Kigan full force which spelled his end as Ray let out a roar as he punched Kigan in the chest with all his strength. Kigan was sent flying through stone buildings before being seen lying unconscious showing Ray's victory.

Ray held his ribs and fell to his knees coughing up some blood. "Jeez..that took more out of me than I had." Despite the pain Ray stood up. "No time to complain now..I need to find the others..and stop Nirvana."

 **End Of Chapter 28**

 **A/N: Well like I said I'd explain how I'm back earlier than expected. I failed a physical assessment and was separated out of the Navy but, am I upset? No. Am I angry? No. I am happy to just be home and I hope everyone enjoyed this what I like to call "Battle Chapter" until next time see you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Bring Nirvana Down!

**Welcome back once again to A Fairy's New Wings I hope everyone is enjoying themselves this is chapter 29 and I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 29 - Bring Nirvana Down!

Ray groaned as he held his side looking up seeing Natsu was having difficulty fighting Cobra. "Damn..Natsu is having trouble fighting that stupid snake Cobra."

Falu looked up at them. "Natsu can handle himself. We should find the others."

Ray nodded. "Right." Ray stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. "Think you can fly still?"

"Yeah I'm good to go." Falu flew behind Ray and grabbed him lifting him up into the air.

Falu flew into the air staying low as he and Ray searched for Lucy and Gray only as they searched they saw torches lighting up. Ray figured that the leader of the Oracion Seis was doing that so that means he's in the center of the old city. Ray felt an enormous surge of power and saw Gray and Lucy along with Jura and a member of the Oracion Seis!?

"Falu down there. It looks like they're okay. Take us down." Falu flew down towards the small group.

Once he was low enough he let Ray go before dropping onto the top of his head feeling absolutely exhausted.

Lucy looked to see Ray and smiled happy to see he's okay. "Ray thank goodness you're okay."

Ray smiled back at Lucy. "Ain't nothing I couldn't handle."

Gray while happy to see him had to ask. "What happened to you? One minute your up in the air and the next thing we know is your free falling."

Ray looked at Gray losing his smile. "A guy working with Oracion Seis attacked me again. That Kigan guy was tougher than I gave him credit for."

Lucy remembers Kigan the first time Ray fought him. "I remember he attacked us earlier."

Jura simply nodded in understanding. "I am pleased to see you are unharmed."

Ray looked at the guy from the Oracion Seis. "So...anyone gonna explain why he's here and why we aren't beating his face in?"

Jura was happy to respond. "He's had a change of heart and is now an ally."

Ray was still lost. "But, he was screaming money this and money that."

"I've learned that money isn't the most important thing in life! Love is what concours all! Oh yeah!" Ray just shook his head at Hoteye.

After getting a clear explanation they were caught by the guy who was always asleep so Hoteye chose to stay behind and cover them. Ray thanked him and found out his real name was Richard which Ray s smiled at and gave his name as a courtesy. As they ran the group saw a massive explosion which means Natsu is still battling Cobra.

After awhile they could hear a loud roar which Ray's eyes grew wide. "A roar of a Dragon…"

Gray was confused and looked at Ray. "A what?"

"Natsu roared like a dragon. Come on let's go make sure they're okay." Ray took off towards them as the others followed.

Ray didn't know why but, he grew angry and he was in a dead sprint and Lucy couldn't understand why. "Ray wait where are you going!?"

Ray ran up seeing Brain dragging Natsu. "Natsu are you okay?"

"It's..still moving…"

Ray sighed. "Leave it to Natsu to get motion sick.."

"Hey Ray...He's taking Natsu away…" Happy seemed just as bad as Natsu.

The others finally arrived and saw Brain. "Jeez Ray next time wait for us."

"The once mighty six members of the now falls to three. Now I shall bolster our losses with this one." Brain looked directly at Natsu.

"Yeah nice try. Natsu would never work for you!" Ray suddenly flinched holding his side and fell to one knee coughing up blood.

Lucy ran to Ray's side with concern. "Ray are you okay?"

Ray breathed heavily finding each breath harder to get. "I think my fight with Kigan took more out of me than I thought."

Lucy felt Ray's sides in order to see how bad his injury was. "Ray your ribs are possibly broken. You should stay here."

Ray shook his head. "No. Not while this guy threatens Wendy and Carla's guild."

Falu finally caught his breath and dropped down. "Ray you need to take it easy."

Ray forced himself up to his feet despite how much his body screamed at him not too which made Brain laugh a little. "I admire your devotion. Truly you are an impressive young man. But, with the power of Nirvana I shall wipe out the Cait Shelter guild."

Jura seemed to grow angry. "Why do you wish to eliminate the Cait Shelter guild?"

When he didn't get an answer he would use his power to send Brain flying which was shocking to everyone. They could now see Jura was now serious and just as powerful as the title ten wizard saint entitled. To Ray this was a fight between two monsters with power that far exceeded his own or any of his friends. They watched as the two wizards duked it out as Brain sent powerful magic blasts towards Jura only for the Wizard Saint to dodge it or evade. Jura's iron rock wall was being beaten by one of brains spells but, Jura would trap Brain under dozens of stones made by Brains own attack. With that Jura defeated Brain showing how strong he really was.

"Now I want an answer to my question." Jura and the others walked around Brain.

Brain said something that was strange he mentioned someone named Midnight which Ray believed he heard before somewhere. One problem is that Nirvana wasn't stopping and Ray realized Midnight was the guy from before the one Richard stayed to fight.

"Hey guys!" The group looked to see Carla and Wendy running over.

Ray smiled happy she was okay but, fell over with a hard thud as his breathing was slow and heavy which caught everyone's attention.

Wendy ran over and Helped Natsu first since his was simple and cured his poison but, was curious as to why he was still sick. "I don't get it I cured the poison but, he's still sick."

Falu was happy to explain. "Natsu's just motion sick is all."

"That is absolutely ridiculous. He's a Dragon Slayer yet he can't handle vehicles?" Carla crossed her arms shaking her head.

"Oh he's just motion sick? Then I'll cast a spell that restores his sense of balance. **Tora!** " Wendy had each hand on Natsu's temples as she casted the spell.

Once that was done Natsu woke up better than ever, "Woho! I feel great! Wendy you're a lifesaver you gotta teach me that spell!"

Wendy looked at Natsu wondering if he understood that it wasn't a normal spell. "That's my sky dragon magic."

Falu looked over at Ray and realized he was badly hurt. "Wendy think you can help Ray?"

Wendy ran over kneeling beside Ray and felt his ribs cage applying any pressure caused Ray pain. She realized Ray had three broken ribs, a concussion, a dislocated wrist, a separated shoulder and, a torn tricep. "He's in bad shape but, thankfully I can heal him. He'll be just fine." Wendy began using her magic to heal Ray's injuries.

Meanwhile the others tried to figure out how exactly they stop Nirvana despite the fact Brain was beat. When Ray was healed he found Wendy crying out of fear for her guild and Ray reached up putting a hand on to her head.

"We'll bring Nirvana down. I promise you. We'll save your guild no matter what happens." Ray smiled and stood up back to a hundred percent.

Falu jumped up onto his shoulder. "Yeah we will!"

"Now how do we stop this thing is what we need to find out." Ray walked around searching for something anything.

That's when Richard contacted them telepathically telling them Midnight was still moving and told them that he was the key to stopping Nirvana. So that's what happened they made their way inside the throne finding a pair of doors so when Natsu and Ray opened the doors it was a trap. An explosion erupted from the doors sending everyone flying and leaving their ears ringing. Ray woke up and found they were buried alive and busted a hole in the shell. Turns out Jura saved them risking his life and when he fell Ray ran over and caught him.

"Jura! Come on! Wake up! You can't give up now!" Ray's pleas were on deaf ears as Jura didn't awake. Ray laid Jura down and stood up as he clenched his fists. "He's in no shape to fight. We're going to stop Nirvana. Lets go."

That's when another voice was heard and was coming from the cane that Brain was holding. "That canes talking!" Falu and Happy hugged each other in fear.

Lucy looked at them. "As talking cats you shouldn't find this weird."

The cane was laughing till Natsu grabbed it and hitting it against the ground. "Would ya quit the creepy laughing I already got a splitting headache because, of you!"

Ray just deadpanned. "Ya know as creepy as a talking cane laughing is it's actually not that intimidating when someone can just do that."

Lucy found Natsu bearing a cane weird. "Would ya stop doing that you don't know where it's been!"

Once the stupid cane got free it went on to explain that only Cait Shelter had the power to stop Nirvana and that was why they were the target. As he said they were getting closer to the Cait Shelter guild hall which means The Guild Alliance was running out of time.

Natsu tried to attack the cane only to get smacked and sent rolling. "Natsu!"

Gray went to attack but, got hit too as Natsu grabbed it and well that didn't change anything as they were getting beaten by a cane..

 **(A/N: Just writing that hurt my brain…)**

Ray grew a tick mark on his forehead over how stupid this was."Ya know he's a cane right!"

When the cane stopped and realized all six members of the Oracion Seis were defeated. "Oh no! The six demons have fallen!" The glass ball that was in his mouth fell out and shattered on the ground as he began to freak out. "Oh no no he's coming!"

Lucy grew fearful at hearing that. "Um..who's coming?"

"I bet whoever this great one is won't be great for us!" Falu ran in a circle out of fear.

"It's Brain.." When the cane said Brain Ray just facepalmed.

"But, Jura already beat him! Ya stupid stick!"

The cane didn't like that one. "Who are you calling a stick you ice brained moron!"

Falu sighed. "Now Ray's fighting a cane..this is just sad.."

"The Brain you knew was the one who craved knowledge and was at the surface the one deep with in craves destruction and chaos they called him. Zero."

Lucy shook in her boots. "Brain was bad enough.."

"Brain managed to seal him away with six magical keys."

Gray came to one conclusion. "The Oracion Seis."

"Yes he used body link magic and since they have fallen Zero is free to reign destruction once again." Someone blasted the wall open and the cane screamed before bowing like crazy. "Master Zero I am grateful for your return!"

"This is quite the interesting turn of events. The Oracion Seis has fallen even midnight. In fact I am most pleased! This body! This power is what I craved!" Zero had shown his face with red eyes boring into the group from Fairy Tail. "you have great strength in destroying my guild. But, as the Master I am obligated to take my revenge." Zero was letting off enormous amount of power seeing Jura. "Yes I'll attack the bold one for harming this body while Brain was in control!" Zero sent a spell towards Jura who was not moving.

Gray jumped in creating an ice shield blocking the attack. "You attack someone who isn't moving your just a coward!" Gray struggled against the attack but, his shield began to crack. "No! My ice shield can't hold out!" Soon Gray and Jura were sent flying.

"I take pleasure in destroying things that do not move why should he be an acception?" Zero blocked an attack from Natsu and sent him flying with a finger.

Lucy was shaking as were Falu and Happy. _"What do I do!? I'm so terrified I'm stuck to the ground!?"_

Zero looked at her and was about to strike her as well until Ray jumped in front and saved her as they were sent flying. They were no longer moving but, still breathing at least but, Ray showed signs of life as he twitched.

Ray slowly opened his eyes as he felt something cold near his body and his eyes slowly grew wide. _"Ice form Gray's shield…"_ Ray slowly managed to pick it up and brought it to his mouth and took a bite eating the ice.

He slowly smiled as he saw Blue Pegasus's bomber was still active and blocked a shot from Nirvana as he heard Hibiki's voice. It didn't look like it was in the best shape but, according to Hibiki the others were keeping the bomber together and flying. They were over head as Ray tried to stand up but, couldn't move his body was aching.

" _Come on Grant...stand up...Don't let this happen...Stand up damn it!"_ Ray tried to stand but, his body was unable to move as his eyes closed completely.

" _Don't you dare give up on us Ray...You know your stronger than that..my brother saw it..your friends saw it...I know it. Now get up. It's time to beat Zero."_ Ray heard Lezon's voice as he opened his eyes and forced his body to move.

Ray got onto his knees as he punched the ground as he knew Lezon was right as did the others who managed to get up. "We hear you guys loud and clear..we're gonna destroy the lacrima. We owe it to Carla and Wendy. We're gonna stop Zero. Hibiki thanks for the map and make sure you guys get back to us together. I'll take the number one. Zero is going down."

Once the connection was cut Falu jumped onto Ray's shoulder. "We're going to keep Cait Shelter safe. Let's go!"

The group split off as they each went after their targets as Falu went with Happy as Ray walked into the first Lacrima chamber and Zero was waiting for him.

Ray looked Zero dead in the eyes with a smile. "I knew you'd be here."

Zero was smiling as well. "Are you looking for a fight? I'd be happy to oblige."

Ray's forearms were covered in frost as he glared at Zero. "I wonder who's walking away alive. You. Or. Me!"

Ray launched himself towards Zero as he dodged Ray's attack, **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray hit Zero in the face only Zero used his piercing spell to attack Ray. Ray dodged each one until he was hit in the gut and sent flying. Ray slammed against the wall as it started to come straight for him. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray punched the spell heading towards him and despite being pushed back he managed to block it.

Ray dodged a sudden flame attack and when he looked to see Jellal standing in the doorway. "Jellal!"

Zero smiled as he looked at Jellal. "I see you regained your memories."

Ray gritted his teeth in anger as Jellal smiled. "Yes."

Ray charged Jellal tried to stop Ray with an ice wall as Ray bashed through it. "You think ice can stop me!?"

"I know it can't. But, your the only one. Who can beat Zero." Ray's eyes grew wide as did Zero's. "If I remember as an Ice Dragon Slayer Ice amplifies your abilities correct?"

Ray looked at Jellal confused. "Yeah but, why are you helping me?"

"Judging by your actions your memory has not returned Jellal." Zero was displeased at this.

"My memories of Ray have returned. I am determined to stop Nirvana and if the rest of my memories return that will not affect my goal." Jellal looked at Ray. "When I awoke my memories had been erased."

"What do you mean?" Ray looked at him.

"I have no recollection of acting like a monster. But, it seems that was the case. It's time to make amends I caused great harm to you, Erza and Fairy Tail. I wish to protect Wendy's guild and we can defeat Zero by working together."

Ray ran up and punched Jellal in the jaw. "You say you forgot what you did to us!" Ray grabbed Jellal by the collar tightly. "You may have forgotten but, we haven't! I can never forgive the fact you made Erza cry!"

Jellal didn't try to argue against Ray's claims as Zero sighed. "If you must argue must you do it in front of me? Begone!" Zero sent another spell towards Ray but, Jellal jumped in front of him and protected him. "Interesting."

Ray's eyes were wide with shock as the memory of Simon came flooding back. "Why did you do that!?"

"I'm already beaten and battered..so kill me if you must..but, first let me give you the power to defeat Zero." Jellal created a golden blizzard in his hands.

Ray was mesmerized by the golden glow. "I've never seen such a golden snow.."

Jellal fell as he held it up. "This is the frost of Rebuke...take it. Stop Zero."

"What is the Frost Of Rebuke?" Ray looked at it as it glowed.

"I'm not asking forgiveness...but, Erza trust you very much...so now I will too."

Ray slowly reached with his right hand and grasped Jellal's hand as the golden frost covered Ray's body as Ray's power was replenished and his body growing stronger. Ray consumed the magic until it was gone as he stood up and his body pulsed. His hair began to grew down just past his shoulders reaching half way down his back. His arms and face became covered in scales like a Dragon as his eyes glowed as the power he just gained. The Dragon Force covered his body in an blizzard of golden frost.

Jellal smiled. _"Were counting on you…"_

"Thanks for the power up. Doesn't mean your off the hook." Ray glared at Zero with his glowing eyes that became an ice blue.

"You realize that eating the Frost Of Rebuke you now share the sins of your enemy." Zero kept that creepy smile on his face.

"A few more sins in my life ain't nothing. Everyone back in Fairy Tail has their own share. But, the real sin is turning your back on someone who's willing to help. Especially when they give you the power to fight Evil!" 

Ray charged Zero with a right hook to the stomach and grabbed him tossing him over head into the wall. Zero launched another spell but, Ray blocked it and began punching Zero in the stomach and jaw before Zero kicked him in the jaw. Ray fell back landing on his hands and kicked Zero in the stomach before using his breath attack to send Zero flying.

" _Such power..it can't be..The Dragon Force.."_ Zero had realized what the magic was. "I'm intrigued I didn't know you'd have it. The Dragon Force is the ultimate pinnacle of Dragon Slayer Magic and allows them to take on even the most mighty dragons."

Ray launched himself towards Zero as he went to punch him again but, Zero blocked it only Ray grabbed Zero and slammed them both through the floor.

Ray looked seeing he was near a hole in the floor leading to a likely death drop. "Oh man. That was close."

Ray looked at Zero as he launched yet another spell. **"Zero Slash!"** Ray dodged the attack, **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Zero dodged it as Ray ran up and they each launched an attack colliding with each other as an explosion was the result. Ray was sent flying after Zero grabbed Ray and slashed him again sending him flying.

"You can't defeat me. A lord of darkness is more powerful than a lonely guild wizard like yourself. To bad your friends aren't here." Zero laughed.

Ray slowly stood up. "I'm not alone in this. My friends are all counting on me they are what keep me going. They need me to get up and never give up the fight!" Ray now stood as the golden frost covered him completely. **"Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts! Ice Dragon! Dragon's Fist!"**

"If I can harness your power of the Dragon Force I could destroy all. So I shall use my ultimate spell and return you to nothingness from whence you came! **Genesis Zero!** " Zero launched his ultimate spell. "History will fall before me a new age will come! Now Open Doors Of The Demons Will!"

A strange darkness trapped Ray inside as he was being taken to avoid as his mind and soul were leaving him.

" **Ray. What happened? How can he beat you so easily? So disappointing. You dare call yourself the son of Frosvidate?"** Ray could hear the voice of his Dragon. **"Remember you are a Dragon Slayer and my Son never forget that I am always proud of you!"**

Ray's eyes shot open as the golden frost returned to him once more as he broke free from the void with a roar.

Zero couldn't understand. "How'd he come back from the void!" He saw his magic was being frozen solid. "Such golden frost! My magic is being frozen!" Ray let out a roar as loud as a dragon and Zero saw a ice blue dragon beside Ray letting out a roar as. _"His lost magic gives him the power of a dragon! The power to defeat one!"_ Ray launched himself towards Zero with a right hook. _"This boy is a true Dragon Slayer!"_

"I'm done playing games with you! **Dragon Slayer Sacred Arts! Ice Dragon! Snow Wolf Sword Horn!** " Ray became engulfed in a massive Wolf of frost as he slammed into Zero as the golden frost became a wolf. Ray sent them both through the floor and through the last lacrima as Ray let out a roar. With the lacrima destroyed Nirvana had finally been destroyed as it began to fall to pieces as Ray stood there with Zero defeated.

Ray's Dragon Force had vanished his hair back to normal and the scales gone. "Who knew one lacrima was gonna cause all this trouble." Sadly the floor broke from under him but, Jellal saved him. "Thanks Jellal!"

Jellal pulled Ray up as the two ran trying to find an exit until Ray leaped out of the falling stone structure as Ray and Jellal landed on the ground. Ray breathed heavily as his body was racked with pain from the encounter. Thankfully Richard had saved him and Jellal from the falling rubble as they came out of the ground.

"Love gives us the power to save our friends! Oh yeah!"

Ray was let down as Wendy ran over and hugged him. "You made it!" Ray smiled. "You kept your promise..thank you. You saved Cait Shelter."

Ray just gave a toothy smile. "I didn't do it alone. We all did."

Wendy shook her head. "I didn't do much..'

Ray patted her head. "You did help. You destroyed a lacrima too you know."

After a little bit they found out they were trapped in a invisible box and then surrounded by guards of the Magic Council. Or New Magic Council. Ray was surprised but, they were going to take Richard into custody despite how much Jura didn't want to Richard convinced him and when they found out Richards brothers name was Wally. Ray, Natsu, Gray, Falu and, Happy freaked out all yelling. "The Blockhead!?" After the story Jellal was placed under arrest for his old crimes against the kingdom. Wendy tried to plea with them but, Jellal was not going to resist and Carla went on to tell Jellal how he saved her as a child. Jellal went on with the guards as he was being taken away and Ray saw how angry she was growing as the tears fell.

Ray clenched his fist as he busted through and attacked the guards. "Out of my way! He's one of us! That means he's coming with us!" Ray was ready to fight alone till Gray joined him.

"Go Ray!" Gray kicked a few guards in the face.

Everyone except Erza had tried fighting the guards in order to get to Jellal as Natsu freed Ray after kicking a pair of guards in the face.

Ray kept fighting to get to him. "You aren't going away! Your one of us! Erza needs you! She did it for you! Whether you like it or not! Your one of us!"

Erza had enough as she caught everyone's attention. "Enough!" Everyone stopped. "I apologize for this disturbance. Now please. Take him away."

The guards began taking him away until Jellal stopped. "I remember." When he looked back he smiled. "It was the color of your hair." Erza's eyes went wide with shock as Jellal was locked up. "Goodbye old friend."

Soon the sun began to rise as everyone was resting taking time to get their strength back while Erza chose to be alone. Only Ray wasn't going to let her do that since she did the same thing for him when it came to his parents.

He found Erza sitting alone as she let tears fall and all Ray did was put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and all he did was smile and she could see as the crimson sun rise shined on Ray's face. She saw something she can rely on. Thankfully they went to Cait Shelter later on that day and received new clothing only Ray asked if his could get a patch up. Despite them willing to lend him new clothes he just chose to patch his up.

After that they were greeted by the guild master of Cait Shelter. "Fairy Tail. Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus and not to mention Wendy and Carla. I give you all my deepest gratitude." The guild master bowed his head. "We are in your debt."

Lezon patted Ray's shoulder. "You did a great job Ray."

Ray smiled. "Hey we did it as a team."

Despite the happiness everyone was feeling the Guild Master Roubaul requested that everyone listen to his tale. He admitted that they are not the descendants of the Nirvit. But, the Nirvit themselves and how four hundred years ago Nirvana was created. He tells that Nirvana was meant to end the threat of wars and evils of the world. Only despite that Nirvana had absorbed the evil that it had stopped instead of getting rid of it. He told them that in the end all the evil was transferred to the once peace loving Nirvit and how they slaughtered each other and Roubaul was the only one left. He was only projecting his body and stayed as a sentinel watching over Nirvana until someone destroyed it.

Wendy was shaking. "Why didn't you tell me.."

The other members started disappearing right in front of them. "I deceived you Wendy..I'm sorry. All your guildmates were illusions. I watched over this village for many years until a young boy came to me with a companion who needed help." He explained that companion was none other than Wendy and how he had deceived her for so long and how she wouldn't be alone.

"Why would you do something like this to me master!?" Wendy was clearly upset.

"Calm down my dear. You don't need those imaginary friends anymore." Roubaul pointed to the others. "You have made friends who truly care for you." He slowly started vanishing. "A bright future is ahead of you. Embrace it with open arms."

Wendy tried to reach him till he was gone for good disappearing into nothing as did Wendy's guild mark. Wendy fell to her knees with tears running down her face which made it difficult for Erza to watch until Erza walked over and gave Wendy comfort in her time of need.

"Come with us. Be apart of Fairy Tail."

Ray smiled at Wendy. "Erza is right. Come with us."

They were able to take a boat back home and sadly the motion sickness spell that Wendy casted wore off on Natsu so Ray helped him over the edge. Ray remembered that everyone had gave their goodbyes to their new friends as Lucy got three new keys. Lucy got three new celestial contracts which means Lucy has three new friends. After awhile they finally reached Fairy Tail and when they got back the biggest question is who Wendy was.

Ray decided he should explain. "Wendy and Carla are the newest members of Fairy Tail."

Everyone was excited to meet her which was a nice relieve to see hopefully it is a better time for them to relax. Ray and Natsu explained their real battles with the Oracion Seis as Mira asked Wendy what magic she uses and when she said she's a Sky Dragon Slayer everyone went quiet. Wendy kinda grew worried like she did something wrong until.

"That's awesome!"

"We have another Dragon Slayer!"

"With Ray, Natsu and, Gajeel we now have four!"

Ray looked up seeing Gajeel staring at the three cats. "Huh?"

"Everyone let's welcome our new members so drink and be merry!" As soon as Makarov said that all hell broke loose as everyone celebrated and drank to their heart's content.

Ray was looking at the board for a job as Wendy walked over and Ray looked at her. "Oh hey Wendy you looking for job?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah I am."

Ray thought for a second. "I'd stay away from solo jobs right now. I got my start working with Natsu which...has gotten me in more trouble than I'd be willing to admit."

Wendy got a good laugh out that. "It can't be that bad."

Ray sulked. "It's worse…"

Jest walked over to Ray. "Ray someone was looking for you."

Ray turned to look at Jest. "Who?"

"Some lady named Jamie. Said she needed help with monster removal. Said it's worth about seven hundred jewels."

Ray nearly fell over. "Wait how come no one else took the job?"

"She said she needs Dragon Slayers for this one. Specifically The Ice Dragon Slayer. I'd take the job if I were you. It can't be that hard." Jest walked off to the bar.

"Sure thanks man." Ray had gathered up Natsu, Lucy, and Erza when she came back and when he asked Gajeel it didn't end well so Gray agreed to come along.

"Think I can come with?" Ray smiled at Wendy.

"Yeah that be great." Once the team was together they set out.

 **Unknown Location**

A single woman stood in a cave wearing a hood. "He'll be coming master."

" **Good..soon the Dragon Slayer will be here and soon my test can begin."**

"Yes. I do think he will live upto your expectations." The woman bowed her head.

" **We shall see…"**

 **End Of Chapter 29**

 **A/N: Woooo who is that mysterious voice? What test does he have? You can find out in the next Chapter!**

 **Happy: Hopefully it doesn't take that long for you.**

 **A/N: What's that supposed to mean!**

 **Gray: You did take awhile to write this one ya know.**

 **A/N: Just because, it took awhile doesn't mean anything!  
**

 **Natsu: I think it means your lazy.**

 **A/N: Watch it flame brain or I'm erasing you from existence!  
**

 **Lucy: Now come on can't we all get along?**

 **Erza: Yes after all he is generous enough to actually write these chapters when he can.**

 **A/N: Thank you Erza.**

 **Next Time! The Mysterious Test Of Will!**

 **A/N: See ya soon!**

 **Happy: Is your ego satisfied yet?**

 **A/N: Shut your face cat!**


	30. Chapter 30 - Mysterious Test Of Will!

**Welcome back everyone to A Fairy's New Wings we officially hit chapter 30! I am so glad that I started this story and for everyone who have been reading I want to thank you all so very much. Let's get into Chapter 30!**

Chapter 30 - The Mysterious Test Of Will!

The sky was clear as the sun was shining on the Fairy Tail Guild Hall as it's members did what they usually did in the guild hall. Unfortunately thanks to Natsu and Gray's fighting all hell would break loose as Ray just sat at the bar trying to relax.

Jest placed another mug for Ray on the bar. "Things are never dull huh?"

Ray took a drink as he was hit in the back of the head with a chair but, ignored it. "Sometimes I wonder if anyone here can keep calm for more than an hour." He was hit on the back of the head with a barrel. "But, then again it is Fairy Tail." Finally Ray was nailed with a table which was the last straw. "Alright fine. If you want to fight." Ray stood up and charged into the fray jumping into the air over Gray and Natsu. "Let's go then!"

Lucy sat there with a light smile letting out a chuckle. "Well he's certainly haven't changed."

Falu sat there and gnned at her. "You love him."

Lucy had a tick mark on her forehead. "I do not you stupid cat!"

Happy looked at her. "Oh come on Lucy we know you do."

Lucy had another tick mark on her head as she wanted to strangle the two cats. "I do not!"

Ray had grabbed both Natsu and Gray and began spinning them around like crazy before launching them both. Natsu went flying onto the ceiling as Gray went and slammed onto a table as Natsu came crashing down right next to him.

Ray just let out an annoyed sigh. "Jeez..I'm gonna lose my mind.."

Soon someone walked right into Fairy Tails guild hall as everyone stopped to look at the hooded figure. "Ray Grant right?" The voice was that of a man.

Ray looked around then to the man. "Can I help you?"

The man remained silent before reaching out with his palm and that's when Ray was hit with a massive bolt of lightning sending Ray flying across the guild hall. Ray slammed against the wall with a loud crash and thud. Lucy and Falu quickly ran to his side while Natsu after recovering charged the attacker. **"Fire Dragon!"** The man blasted Natsu with lightning sending him flying into the wall. Gray tried next only to receive a similar fate.

Once Erza requip into her lightning empress armor the attacker just grabbed her by the throat. "I don't have time to play with you girl."

"Then maybe you'll play with me." The man looked to see Ray back up.

" **Ice Dragon! Sword Horn!"** Ray launched himself towards the attacker and nailed him in the chest making him release Erza and knocking them both outside into the street. Ray got up running towards the attacker punching him in the face before being grabbed by the throat as the man's other hand produced claws on his fingers. The man tried to slash Ray across the gut but, Ray kicked off his chest and freed himself. **"Ice Dragon! Roar!"** Ray's breath attack flew towards the attacker only the guy went right through it upper cutting Ray's chest with his claws making Ray scream in pain. The man kicked Ray in the jaw sending him flying into a nearby building.

Ray laid there shaking his head as his chest bled. "Man this guy's tough.."

"Tougher than you." Ray looked as the man kicked him across the floor through the wall.

Ray went crashing through the wall slamming onto the ground as the others rush outside that is until a sudden encryption spell stopped the others. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and, Lucy got out while the others couldn't. Meanwhile Ray was stabbed in the chest and slammed onto a merchant's cart as the man created a massive fireball.

"Say goodnight." Before he could use it it was being sucked into nothing by Natsu who ate it.

"Alright buddy now I'm all fired up! Let's go!" Natsu covered his arms fire as he grinned.

"Alright pal who are you! Give us an answer or we'll beat it out of ya!" Gray got ready to use his magic.

The man grabbed Ray by the throat lifting him off the cart and began choking him. "I am the ultimate combination of magic. Because, I wanted to test my limits against Fairy Tail. My name is Cross. I am your death." When anyone tried to move he tightened his grip on Ray's throat. "Ah ah ah. One move and he dies." Cross held Ray there for..quite awhile as he tried choking Ray out at least. "My god you take an eternity to choke."

Ray looked at him struggling to breath. "Is..that..all..ya got?"

Cross smiled. "As a matter of fact!"

When Crosses grip tightened Ray coughed. "Regret! Regret!"

Soon a blur kicked Cross in the face sending him flying as it turns out Lezon saved Ray as he landed beside Ray who coughed. "Oh..hey Lezon. When and how'd you get here?"

"I apologize but, if anyone is going to beat Ray in any case." Lezon cracked his knuckles. "It's me."

Ray stood up. "Your barely even good at it."

"Shut your face Ray. Now tell me who this sorry excuse of a wizard is." Lezon helped Ray finish standing.

"The name is Cross and you just signed your death warrant."

Cross charged and when both Ray and Lezon tried to dodge Cross only to be grabbed by the ankles and slammed into the ground. Natsu charged him and attempted to punch him but, missed as Cross continued to dodge him. Cross then kicked Natsu in the jaw knocking him to the side allowing Erza and Gray to try and double team him. Cross caught both and tossed Gray to the side trough a fruit stand as he choked Erza.

"Oh no Erza!" Lucy pulled out one of her keys. **"Open Gate Of The Bull! Taurus!"**

Taurus came out of his gate and swung his axe down forcing Cross to release Erza. "Requip!" Erza changed armors again. **"Heaven's Wheel!"** Erza slashed away at Cross landing each strike. **"Pentagram Sword!"**

When Cross was hit it left him open as Gray came back. **"Cold! Excalibur!"** Gray smacked Cross higher into the air.

Lezon was in Cross's face. **"Ice Make! Lions Claws!"** Lezon created claws on his hands and began slashing Cross's chest and face.

Wendy jumped up. "My turn! **Sky Dragon! Wing Attack!** " Wendy swung her arms as wind swirled around them before hitting Cross.

Natsu and Ray both jumped up with a smile. "Natsu!"

"On it!"

" **Ice Dragon!"**

" **Fire Dragon!"**

" **ROAR!"**

Ray and Natsu launched their breath attacks towards him in a unison raid as the two attacks became one and when they engulfed him the result caused an explosion. Everyone stood there thinking that it might be over.

"You children really are interesting." Cross walked out of the fire and rubble dusting himself off and spitting out blood. "Seems this might actually be worth my time."

Lucy couldn't believe he was so calm. "All of that and barely a scratch."

Lezon growled. "Oh give me a break we hit him with so much magical energy he shouldn't be standing."

Cross cracked his knuckles. "Alright then. Let's have some fun!"

Ray and Natsu charged on either side as both leaped towards him and began attempting to punch him. Cross dodged and blocked their attacks before kicking Natsu and sending him through a building before grabbing Ray and kneeing him in the stomach. Gray ran up with Lezon each swiping at him with their own attacks only for Cross to block them both and slam them into each other. Erza went to slash Cross only for him to catch her sword with his hand. Erza kicked off Cross's chest and requiped into her flight armor and leaped past him. He felt a slash across his chest as Erza slashed his back and then his side so he used ice to come up from the ground slamming Erza into the air. Lucy summoned Scorpio and had him blast a gust of sand that spiraled towards him. Cross used fire to turn the sand into glass and smashed right through it like it was nothing. Cross had leaped towards Lucy and Wendy only, for Ray to catch him by grabbing him from behind and suplexed him onto the back of his head.

Cross grew angry as he went to slash Ray again only for Lezon to catch him with his own claws. "What's wrong can't fight us all at once!"

Ray leaped towards them. **"Ice Dragon! Iron Fist!"** Ray punched Cross in the jaw sending him flying slamming into the street skidding across the ground. Ray looked at Lucy and Wendy. "You two okay?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah we're good."

"Good." Ray groaned as he fell to a knee holding his side.

Lezon kneeled next to him. "Ray you good?"

"I'm fine. Just go." Ray looked at Lezon who nodded and charged towards cross to help the others.

Wendy and Lucy went to check on Ray's injuries to find multiple lacerations across his body. "Jeez your body looks like it was mauled by a lion."

Ray coughed. "Heh...these are just scratches."

Ray stood up despite his pain which worried Lucy. "Ray hang on you need to let Wendy heal you."

Ray shook his head. "No..she needs to save it for the others. Right now we need to take this guy down." Ray then thought of something. "Wait..I have an idea." 

Wendy looked at Ray confused. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna need you guys to hit him with everything you have. I'll hold him in place. Okay?" Ray spat blood out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Lucy didn't think it was such a good plan.

"Yeah. Tell the others. I'll distract him." Ray launched himself towards Cross only to be stabbed through the stomach with his claws.

Cross smiled. "You really are nothing but, a fairy. Huh." Cross lost his smile as Ray grabbed his arms and pulled him closer digging the claws deeper.

Ray smiled with a toothy smile starring Cross in the eyes. "Well this Fairy just hooked you into a world of pain!"

That's when he saw the others launching one attack after another engulfing them both in fire, ice, sword, sand and, wind. The results of the mass unison raid was an explosion that leveled a mass portion of the town thankfully no one was around. When the dust cleared they saw Ray and Cross laid out neither of them moving.

"Ray!" Lucy ran into the crater as did the others checking on Ray. "Ray come on say something!"

Ray coughed as he held up a peace symbol. "Told ya...it would work…."

Lezon smiled chuckling. "You are always going to be so reckless aren't you."

Wendy started to heal Ray's injuries sense he was going to need the help. "I'll heal your wounds as best I can."

Ray smiled a bit. "Thank's Wendy.."

Cross started to stand. "You..Fairy Tail filth.." The others looked towards Cross shocked he was even standing. "I'll never forget what you've done today. Now you all die." Cross used a massive combination of ice and fire to send everyone flying as he walked towards Ray. "Now..you die."

Ray saw some of Wendy's sky magic still lingering and had an idea. _"Here goes.."_ Ray began to absorb Wendy's magic as he was not only eating the sky magic but, ate some ice that laid nearby.

Cross slowly stepped back in shock. "No..how is that possible.."

The others couldn't believe what Ray was doing as Lezon realized it. "He's absorbing Wendy's sky magic and combining it with his own..the Frozen Sky Dragon.."

Ray started standing as his hair changed colors going from the deep blue to a more light white blue that grew past his shoulders. Ray kept going as once he was done he had both ice and sky magic covering his forearms.

Ray smiled a toothy smile as he looked at Cross. "Ya ready to get planted in the dirt!"

Cross felt his body shake. "No..this can't be.."

Ray leaped towards him and punched Cross in the jaw as both sky and ice magic enhanced the blow. Ray then kicked Cross in the side which made him spiral like a tornado into a building as the others watched him.

"I don't believe it..Ray is using Wendy's magic combined with his own." Erza felt a smile curl the side of her mouth.

Lezon smiled. "What are we waiting for!"

The others charged as Lezon slid behind him. "Surprise! **Ice Make! Frozen Lion Fists!** " Lezon punched Cross twice in the jaw sending him back.

Natsu was next. "Oh yeah! I'm all fired up! **Fire Dragon! Talon!** " Natsu kicked Cross with a fire engulfed kick to the chest.

Erza ran towards him. **"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!"** Erza summoned two swords and slashed him in multiple directions. **"Pentagram Sword!"**

Lucy pulled out another key. **"Open Gate Of The Lion!"** Leo popped out and he smiled fixing his glasses. **"Leo!"**

"Hello my darling Lucy. Do you wish for me to take you to dinner? Or out of town?"

"Take that guy out already!" Lucy pointed towards Cross as Leo smiled as he leaped up punching Cross then kicking him into the air.

Wendy met up with him. "My turn! **Sky Dragon Talon!** " Wendy kicked Cross to the ground.

Gray was ready. **"Ice Make! Feel My Ice Bringer!"** Gray sliced Cross in a x motion with both ice blades.

Ray smile as he was going to put the finishing touches on this one. **"Advance Dragon Slayer Sacred Art! Frozen Sky Dragon! Roar!"** Ray blasted Cross point blank with a massive attack as he sent Cross through a large building with a massive explosion.

Cross laid there unconscious as Ray and the others were finally victorious at last allowing Ray to finally collapse breathing heavily from exhaustion. "That's..how we do it.."

Soon a small group appeared all wearing cloaks as a woman stood next to Cross. "Pathetic. Beaten by a bunch of humans."

Ray looked at the group sitting up..barely. "Who are you.."

The woman smiled. "You've passed my little test. While I would love to finish you off now I think I'll wait. Don't worry we'll be seeing each other soon." With a flick of her wrist a gust of wind blinded the group and when they looked Cross and the others were gone.

"I have a bad feeling about this.."

 **End Of Chapter 30**

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Coming up next is the Edolas Arc! Stay tuned!**


	31. Taking A Break (Announcment)

Hey Jedi...Sith...and Wizards of Fiore so I know chapter 31 for both stories is taking quite a while more than I would like is happening because, I feel like I'm gonna burn myself out if I try forcing myself to write them. So I am going to take some time to rest my mind and relax from A Fairy's New Wings and A Jedi Warrior Of Peace and I might start a new story in between so I have something fresh in my mind so please don't hate me for this and keep reading thanks guys


End file.
